<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Royal Summer by emmasyellowbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097829">A Royal Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug'>emmasyellowbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have it all. A life in New York, together as a couple, along with the Regina's son, Henry. And during the summer, after planning a surprise trip, Emma takes Regina and her son to her home in London. Where she will find out that dating a royal is no easy task.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I'm not sure how I came up with this new idea for this new fic. And I know, "Why does she keep coming up with new stories?" Right? LOL! Well, one thing you have to know about me, is that when I get an idea in my head, there is no stopping my hands from wanting to write it down and share it with you all. :) This is something different that I hope you all will enjoy as I write it and so you know, a lot of you won't like Mary Margaret in this fic. I wanted to change things up. This will be a story completely out of my own creation. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was never easy for Regina. At least not at first. With her mother living back in Boston and her father gone when she was just a teen, to thinking she had found a good man to marry, who only married her because she became pregnant. To taking a night job at a bar until she was able to go back to school once Henry was born and study what she was truly passionate about. Photography. </p>
<p>She was an excellent photographer, not wealthy enough but it was enough for her and her son, who was the light of her life. </p>
<p>Henry was what kept her moving forward, even when things were bad with her (thankfully) ex-husband, Daniel. </p>
<p>They ended things well, for Henry’s sake. Despite him and Regina never working out, she was thankful he still wanted to be a part of his life. </p>
<p>Now after gaining a career she dearly loved, Regina was able to find a stable apartment for her and her son to move into in a great part of New York city. And, eventually, she found love again- just when she had given up on it- that last bit of happiness she needed to feel complete happened just last year, when she met Emma Swan.</p>
<p>Who changed her life for the better and showed her what it was like to be truly loved day by day. </p>
<p>And the best part of it all was… Emma and Henry, got along famously. </p>
<p>And for Emma, making the decision to move to New York and taking a chance with Regina was the best one she had made. She loved her and Henry and wanted to have more. A lot more. After seeing each other for an entire year, she wanted to take the next step. </p>
<p>Henry tied his shoes, looking out the window as he saw his father’s vehicle parallel park beside the street. </p>
<p>“Dad’s here!” He shouted, running towards the door as he pulled it open, not waiting for his mother to finish gathering her things. His smile only growing as he opened the door, “Hi, dad. Are those for me?” </p>
<p>Daniel chuckled, looking down at his nine year old son, holding a couple of dozen roses in his hand, “No. They’re for-”</p>
<p>“Henry.” Regina held out her son’s backpack, “You can’t leave without your backpack. Now, remember, I am picking you up early today, I’ll have your suitcase packed.”</p>
<p>“I remember.” Henry strapped his backpack around his shoulders, looking up at his father, "Ready dad?" He smiled up at his father.</p>
<p>"I'll be right there, Hen. Why don't you go wait in the car for me?" Daniel smiled, placing his hand against his son's back, urging him out the door.</p>
<p>Regina drew in a silent breath, waiting, knowing well she was about to be interrogated by the man about her personal life with Emma. It was no secret that he disliked her girlfriend, weather it was jealousy over that Emma got along with Henry so well, or that it bothered him that Regina finally found happiness with not another man but a woman- she wasn't sure nor did she care. She was happy with Emma, even if she didn't have two cents to rub together. </p>
<p>Not that she didn't. Emma made ends meet, lived comfortably as she so would state- selling her art work here and there to various galleries. It was a job Emma was content with, seeing as she was free to have her own hours and spend all the time in the world with the two most important people in her life.</p>
<p>"Going somewhere?" Daniel asked, the dozen Rose's cradled within his forearm.</p>
<p>Regina nodded curtly, "Henry and I are going away for the summer, as I've repeated to you for the last month- Emma invited us to spend the summer with her back home where she was raised."</p>
<p>"Ah. Emma." His brows raised, a hint of clear jealousy in his voice, "Things seem to be moving along pretty serious with you two. Next thing you know, she will propose to you."</p>
<p>"<em>Hi, Emma!</em>" Henry's voice was heard from the outside, seeing as the door had remained opened through the remainder of Daniel's visit.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, kid! You ready?</em>" Emma asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah! Can we leave now?</em>" The boy's reply was filled with even more excitement, leaving Emma to laugh and reply back with soon.</p>
<p>A pearly white smile flashed before Regina's lips, while Daniel's eyes rolled in annoyance with the woman's presence.</p>
<p>Emma walked right in, already familiar with the brunette's home, just as if it were her own, cupping the back of the older woman's head with her hand, a smile spread across her lips.</p>
<p>"Hi, baby." Said Emma, her smile matching the brunette's as their lips pressed together in a quick greeting kiss. "Daniel, hey!" The blonde beamed with happiness.</p>
<p>A sight that annoyed the man to his very core every single time. But, he smiled anyway.</p>
<p>"Emma." He curtly nodded, "Cute. That's all you could afford, huh?"</p>
<p>The blonde's eyes moving down to the flowers he had cradled in his arm, then to a single rose she held in her hand.</p>
<p>"Daniel." Regina called out her ex's name, throwing a glare his way.</p>
<p>It was no secret to her he wanted so desperately to patch things up with her. Nor to Emma, who simply smiled at the man's attempt to bother her.</p>
<p>"So, vacation time, huh? Introducing her to the family?" He asked, dropping his previous topic.</p>
<p>Emma's smile grew, her eyes glowing with pure happiness as they locked on the beautiful brunette before her, "I'd say it's about that time, yeah. We'll be spending my birthday over there."</p>
<p>Daniel smiled, sarcastically no doubt, matching both women's smiles, "How nice. And, just where is this place you call home?"</p>
<p>"Daniel." </p>
<p>"What?" His eyes on Regina, "Just making innocent conversation."</p>
<p>Emma's hand worked it's way into Regina's, fingers intertwining as she raised the brunette's hand, placing a delicate kiss on top of it. A lovely gesture that wiped the smile off of Daniel's face.</p>
<p>"It's called a surprise." Emma stated, giving all of her attention to her beautiful girlfriend, "Are you ready? I don't want you to be late."</p>
<p>"Yes." The brunette smiled at her, her eyes on Daniel next, "We must be going, I have some pictures I must turn in before we get everything prepared to leave. Thank you for the flowers, just leave them anywhere, and thank you for taking Henry to school this morning. Be sure to lock the door behind you."</p>
<p>Emma waved at a gawking Daniel who stood inside the apartment, while the blonde was almost dragged out the door by Regina.</p>
<p>She needed this vacation. It was their first summer vacation together as a couple and Emma's first vacation with the two people she loved as a family of her own.</p>
<p>“See ya later, kid!” Emma waved, her smile matching Henry’s who waited in his father’s car to be taken to school.</p>
<p>“Bye, Emma!” Henry waved back, equally excited- if not more about their family trip.</p>
<p>Others were excited, while Daniel’s insides turned inside out as he walked out of the brunette’s apartment complex, witnessing the two women holding each other in their embrace, sharing a few peppered kisses before departing.</p>
<p>The single rose now held by the smiling brunette, her eyes locked on Emma’s.</p>
<p>“You know, this is just one rose.” Said Emma, “But, once we arrive where we’ll be staying this entire summer, I’ll have a room filled with fresh roses, just for you.”</p>
<p>“Emma,” Regina chuckled, “Spending a summer with you is more than enough for me. You don’t have to buy me more roses just to impress me.”</p>
<p>The blonde’s brow raised, “Impress you? No way, I don’t want to impress you. I just think you deserve every flower that blooms. I spoke to my parents, our room is all set up for our arrival.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure it will be fine with them for us to sleep in the same bedroom? I really don’t want to cause them any discomfort.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled at the worried and nervous look on her girlfriend’s face, capturing her lips in another quick kiss before providing her with an answer, “Yes. It’ll be fine. They’re actually excited to have you and Henry come along.”</p>
<p>The brunette’s brow raised this time, “Even your mom?” She asked her.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes squinted, knowing that her mother always liked making things a little difficult for her, “Yeeeah.” She replied, determined to not allow anything to spoil their vacation. Her arms wrapped around the brunette’s form even tighter as Regina just glared back at her silently. “Look, don’t worry. My parents will love you, they’d be crazy not too.”</p>
<p>Regina’s own hand cupped the blonde’s hand, while her thumb lightly brushed over the scar resting on her upper lip. Another reason that made her love Emma so much. She always grew up hating that scar on her lip, but Emma could easily take away that feeling with just a stroke. </p>
<p>“Well,” Regina sighed, “You met my mother, so I guess it’s only fair I meet your parents. As long as they like me.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled her most genuine smile, “Trust me. You’ll be treated like a queen.”</p>
<p>The brunette shook her head, a smirk displaying on her lips, “Let’s get going, Swan. We’re going to be late.”</p>
<p>If there was one thing Regina loved about Emma, was that even when she didn’t have much riches, she always found a way to give her the world.</p>
<p>Just across the street, while Henry sat patiently in the back seat of his father’s car, reading his favorite fairy tale book of knights and dragons, Daniel was watching how gallant Emma held the door open to her yellow bug for Regina. </p>
<p>“Henry.” Daniel called out to the boy, who’s eyes looked up at his father from reading his book, watching him nod towards his mother and her girlfriend. “Do you think Emma and your mom love each other?”</p>
<p>Henry’s head tilted upward, wanting to get a better view of his brunette mother and the blonde. A smile on his face, “Well, yeah. They say I love you all the time.”</p>
<p>“Do they?” Daniel’s brow raised, his head turning over his shoulder, looking at his son as the boy was now leaned up against the back of the seat. “And do you think… they’ll ever get married?”</p>
<p>This time Henry shrugged, still with a bright smile on his face, “I don’t know. I hope so! I like Emma, she’s nice. She makes mom smile a lot, she even sings in the shower.”</p>
<p>“She sings in the shower?” His father asked, surprised, never having a memory of the brunette ever singing in the shower before when they were together in the past.</p>
<p>“Horribly.” The small boy sat back in his seat, his eyes focused on his book which he held on his lap while Daniel finally drove off.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma parked her bug just outside the photography building, a smile displaying on her lips while looking over at the brunette. Her arm resting against the back of the seat, cradled just behind her girlfriend. “I’ll pick you up by 11:30, we’ll both pick up Henry and head on over to the airport.”</p>
<p>Regina smiled, leaning in just as the blonde did, sharing one last kiss before parting ways for a couple of hours.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma was happy to be going back home for the summer, seeing her family again after not seeing them for so long. But she had responsabilites back home, she knew that. And she wanted for her family to meet her own little family. She wanted to take that next step. She would miss New York for the remainder of the time they would be away, because it was thanks to her rebelling in coming to live in this city, that she met the love of her life. Well, two loves of her life, because of course, Henry came above and beyond their love. He was the son of the woman she could see spending the rest of her life with, and that to Emma meant everything.</p>
<p>That morning, after dropping her girlfriend off, and after dropping off a few of her art pieces at a nearby gallery, Emma took a moment of her busy day to relax over a cup of coffee, just outside her favorite corner bakery. </p>
<p>Another memorable spot for her and Regina. </p>
<p>A smile flashing over her lips at the memory of how she and her met, fighting over the same type of ordered coffee. Just as she sat down at the same table, which luckily was always empty every morning she would arrive there. The same table where both women sat after their argument as to who would drink the coffee. A bear claw resting on a napkin in front of her.</p>
<p><em>“I have an iced cinnamon honey latte!”</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>A pale and an olive toned hand both reached for the latte that had been placed on the counter, clashing together, with the tips of their fingers touching.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh.” Emma stood by the counter, gawking- literally gawking- at the brunette standing before her. Struggling to find the right words to say to such a beautiful woman. “Sorry.” She smiled, her eyes locking into the woman’s chocolate brown ones.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina’s eyes locked in, in awe by the beautiful woman standing before her. Swearing to herself that never in her life had she ever seen such a woman as her. Her eyes quickly taking in the golden color of her hair, hanging over her shoulders, resting on her red leather jacket. Her green eyes looking into her very soul as she stared, while her smile paralyzed every inch of her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Excuse me.” She called out to the blonde, snapping out of her many thoughts about how attractive she was, now bothered that she just felt free to take her coffee. “I believe that’s my order.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blonde’s eyes looked down at the cup she held in her hand. Another smile stretching on her thin lips as her eyes looked back up at the woman before her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry. You must be mistaken, this is my order.” Said Emma, to which Regina chuckled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think so.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh? And why not?” Asked Emma, her brows rising up to her hairline. Already loving the woman’s persistence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because I always come here every morning at 9am and order the same latte.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma smirked, “Really?” Her head looked over at the guy behind the counter, who gawked in awe, “What a small world. I do the exact same thing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina’s brow raised in question, “Is that so?” She continued as Emma nodded her head in confirmation, “Then why is it that I’ve never seen you here before?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe because I just moved to this city.” She shrugged, still holding onto the cup of coffee.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina’s arms crossed over her chest, “So, you’re saying you come here at 9am every morning, and order an iced cinnamon honey latte?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do.” Emma nodded, “It’s like Christmas in a cup. But, hey- if this is your order…” She held the iced drink before the brunette, “Please. I can always get another one.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina’s head turned to look at the clerk still behind the counter, gawking their way, interested to see how this discussion would end. “Is this latte already paid for?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The kid nodded in confirmation, “Yes, ma’am, it is.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina’s eyes turned back to look into Emma’s own, “In that case, she can keep that one. I’ll just have another iced cinnamon honey latte, please.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Coming right up.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma smiled, her eyes never leaving the woman before her, “I like you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you now?” Regina’s brow raised, gathering cash from her purse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, very much so.” Emma beamed, “I like a woman with a strong head on her shoulders who doesn’t just accept any strangers latte. You never know with people nowadays.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let me guess,” Regina sighed, unimpressed, “This is the part where you offer me to sit with you, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The thought did cross my mind.” Emma shrugged.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, my answer is no. I have a very busy morning ahead of me, but I appreciate the offer.” Regina reached for her coffee from the clerk, paying for it in return and accepting her change back before walking away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma’s smile only grew, instantly following the woman out the door, pushing it open for her before stepping out herself. “A busy woman as well, what do you do? If I may ask.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“More than you apparently, seeing as you are following me.” Regina chuckled, “I’m beginning to think you are the dangerous one here.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, I am completely harmless, I assure you.” Replied Emma, stopping in her tracks as the brunette did the same, turning to face her now.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Are you?”</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>Emma nodded, “In fact, I am so harmless, I probably shouldn’t tell you that ever since I came to live in this city and found this cozy spot, I would see you arriving here every morning at 9am sharp, ordering the same iced cinnamon honey latte. And that ever since the first time I saw you, you captivated me and I’ve been trying to work up all my courage to even say one word to you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Not that she was making fun of the crazy blonde, but she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re good, I’ll give you that. You almost had me convinced.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma flashed her own pearly white smile, not being able to help it after seeing the smile flashing before her. She loved this woman and she would spend the rest of her life with her. Of that, she was sure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you want to sit?” Emma motioned towards the empty outdoor table beside them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina’s brow raised, “Just like that? How do you know I’m not dangerous?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma pretended to look around, before the brunette, studying every angle on her, “Do you have a poisoned apple on you I should worry about you gifting me with?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina’s brows furrowed, “A poisoned apple?” She chuckled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know, Snow White.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m aware of the cartoon, dear.” Her brows furrowing once again, “Wait, are you saying I’m the evil queen?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you?” Emma smirked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina scoffed, “No.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her smirk turned into that genuine smile Regina loved so much as soon as she laid eyes on it, “Then, you’re not dangerous.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunette chuckled, her eyes following Emma’s hand as it pulled out a chair for her to join her. And she did. Without any hesitation, both women enjoyed hours of endless conversations. Regina wasn’t sure what it was yet that pulled her towards this stranger she had never seen before, but she liked feeling what she was feeling.</em>
</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Emma’s eyes blinked, her mind being ripped away from her favorite memories. Her smirk gone at the sight of a handsome, green eyed, scruffy bearded man standing before her. A smirk displaying on his lips, “Your majesty.” His head tilted in a curt nod before her.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes remained on the man, wide in shock at his presence. What was he doing here? He wasn’t supposed to be here. Not that she wasn’t happy to see the man, just surprised.</p>
<p>“Last I checked I wasn’t royalty here, Graham.” Said Emma, sipping on her coffee, her eyes watching the man as he joined her, taking a seat on the other chair.</p>
<p>He chuckled in response, “Last I checked, your majesty, a princess is always a princess, here, and in every part of the world.”</p>
<p>Emma glared at the man before her, taking in his suit which went well with his handsome appearance.</p>
<p>“I have to say, I am quite surprised. The King and Queen will have a field day when you bring home your future queen and her little prince.” He chuckled again, “Especially her majesty.”</p>
<p>“What’s to be surprised about?” Asked Emma, “These are different times, Graham, and princess or not, I am free to love who I chose to love.”</p>
<p>“That is true.” He nodded, “However I must encourage you that before you come back home for the summer, you come clean with your family here in New York.”</p>
<p>“I intend to.” Emma took another much needed sip of her coffee, “In fact, I was planning on telling her on the plane ride home. Which brings me to my next question, what are you doing here, Graham? Did my mother send you to keep an eye on me?”</p>
<p>He smiled, knowing well he couldn’t keep anything from Emma. He never could.</p>
<p>“Something like that. You know she misses you terribly since you left. Your bedroom is practically intact.”</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, I’ve missed her too and my father. You. Home in general.” Emma gave him her most honest response.</p>
<p>“But, this is home.” Graham finished her sentence, to which Emma nodded.</p>
<p>“This is home.” She paused, her eyes connecting with his, “How many days have you been in New York, Graham?”</p>
<p>“Not many. Two at the most. Enough to see how happy she makes you.” </p>
<p>Emma could always tell when Graham was being sincere, just by looking into his eyes was enough confirmation. Having grown up together, being that his father worked for the Swan’s for many years and growing up in the Swan estate alongside his favorite princess. Practically treating each other like brother and sister over the years. </p>
<p>And she knew that he would never wish her ill.</p>
<p>“You are great with her son. I always knew you’d make an excellent mother.”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “I know what you’re thinking. Don’t.”</p>
<p>“What?” His brow raised.</p>
<p>“Don’t be like my mother, wanting to push me into marriage, just so I can rule all of London.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Because yes, the thought of marrying Regina has crossed my mind, but it’s a big step and the day I make it, I want it to be almost as perfect as she is to me.”</p>
<p>Graham smirked, to which Emma took notice.</p>
<p>“What?” She asked, holding the cup inches away from her lips.</p>
<p>“Who would have thought… Emma Swan in love.”</p>
<p>The grin on the blonde princess’ face only grew at the man’s words. She was in love. Since the first day she saw Regina, repeatedly every morning, just thinking about how to approach her- she had fallen stupidly, utterly and devotedly in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys never fail to amaze me! With every story I write, all of my same readers, including new ones are always there, letting me know just how much you are enjoying my work. From the bottom of my heart, thank you and here is the next chapter as part of my thanks. Things get a little crazy lol as you never know which direction I am going to head with this one. ;) Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graham and Emma talked for a while longer, until they both hugged each other goodbye, ending on a kiss on the cheek given to her by the man himself. It was strange to him, seeing Emma completely out of her element, yet so in it. It was almost mind blowing. Because by the end of the day, whether she passed herself up to be an ordinary, struggling artist here in New York… the truth was… she wasn’t just that. She would never be just that simple. She was royalty and heir to a mansion back home. </p>
<p>Soft music played out throughout the photography building. The sounds of cameras clicking behind a focused brunette, who was overlooking some of her shots that she had taken the day before of a couple expecting their first child. Deciding which one to pick for their gender reveal party. The single rose Emma had gifted her placed aside, inside a thin and delicate crystal vase. </p>
<p>It had been the envy of the entire building that morning.</p>
<p>The brunette’s head turned to the sound of a loud enough whistle, her eyes falling on a slim brunette with a red streak on her hair. Charming smile. Her dark gray dress pants fitting perfectly well with her red colored, short sleeve shirt. Both brunette’s had been best friends for so long, Regina couldn’t possibly imagine anyone else working for her. </p>
<p>The girl was quick and a very fast learner. </p>
<p>“Things are still going really well with…?” Ruby squinted her eyes, trying so hard to remember the blonde’s name.</p>
<p>“Emma.” Regina chuckled, her eyes moving towards the rose she had been gifted with, just as the younger brunette picked it from its rightful place within the vase. Finding it a new home within the tips of her fingers. </p>
<p>“Right!” Ruby shook the rose, bringing it up to her nose, taking in a good sniff, “Do you think she might be the one?”</p>
<p>Regina snatched the rose from the girl’s grip, glaring her way for almost ruining her gift. “I’ll let you know.” </p>
<p>Ruby leaned back against the table, following the brunette’s hand as she placed the rose back in its rightful home. “So… tell me…” She smirked, “How are things in paradise with her?” Her eyebrows wiggled up and down rapidly.</p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes, “Get to work, Ruby. I have a lot to get done before I have to leave for my vacation.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s grin only grew, seeing a hint of pink displaying over the brunette’s cheeks. And it wasn’t because of her make up. </p>
<p>“That good, huh? Ugh!” Ruby threw her head back, lifting it up rapidly after, “Maybe I should become a lesbian. What do you think?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Truth?” Regina smirked, leaning in against the table.</p>
<p>“Always.” Ruby smirked, leaning in even further.</p>
<p>Regina licked her lips, almost as if she was about to say something juicy. Her smirk growing more, “I think you should get back to work.” She whispered.</p>
<p>This time it was Ruby who rolled her eyes, “Come on, Regina!” She pushed herself off of the table, following the brunette across the room, “I’m your best friend, I’m entitled to a little dirty detail on Ms. Emma Swan.” She reached for the brunette’s arm, eager to get a scoop of detail on their sex life, “Tell me, when you two are making love quietly within those late nights, after Henry is in sleepy land.” Her smirk growing once again, “Does she make you chant her name like the most heavenly prayer, where you are just staring up at the ceiling for hours on end that you can almost see God?”</p>
<p>Regina’s head tilted, not sure if to raise a brow or furrowed both of them at the other brunette’s eagerness. “Ruby…” She took her by the hands, “Listen to me carefully. I love you, you are my dearest friend- the best I’ve ever had- but under no circumstances are you joining us in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>Ruby laughed, almost blushing, actually she was blushing at the older woman’s comment. “No, silly! Whatever gave you that crazy idea that I would- God, no!” She followed the brunette, watching her as she began to set up her camera, “Even though you do have a very attractive body. There’s no denying that.” She shrugged, “And don’t think I haven’t noticed those abs Emma hides under her-” Her eyes locked into brown orbs glaring back at her. “Never mind.” She brushed her hand in the air.</p>
<p>“Regina.” A man approached the brunette, “Your next appointment just arrived.”</p>
<p>The brunette nodded, “Thank you. I’ll be right there.” She turned towards Ruby, “You buy me lunch after this and we’ll talk.” She whispered over to her.</p>
<p>Ruby smirked, “You got a deal.”</p>
<p>“Now, please move. I really want to get this done before I have to leave.”</p>
<p>Ruby moved faster than Regina had ever seen her work before for that whole hour.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>As promised, Ruby bought the older woman lunch, resulting in Regina spilling enough details to keep the brunette content on just how fantastic their relationship just continued to grow with each passing day. Including faint, little details on their sexual chemistry- which they had an excellent one. And still one, Regina preferred to keep locked behind a steel door with chains, and locks just for them to enjoy.</p>
<p>But she said enough to keep her friend grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“I’ve never told you this, but I envy you, Regina.” Said Ruby, gently playing with her salad with her fork, “I mean, you went from being a single mother, to very successful at your job, to meeting, possibly the most beautiful woman on this planet, to being sexually satisfied in more ways than one.” She fanned herself with a brush of her hand, leaning back in her seat, “God… I feel so lonely.”</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, “Emma has been pretty terrific.”</p>
<p>“Terrific? She’s perfect!” Ruby beamed, “Not to mention she’s taking you and Henry on a summer vacation- which she paid for- to meet her family.” A smirk appeared on her lips then, “I think she’s going to pop the question.”</p>
<p>Clattering of the brunette’s plate along with the butt of her tea cup were heard, followed by a coughing fit from Regina herself. “Pop-? No.” She shook her head, clearing her throat and coughing once more before continuing, “No, I, I, I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on. You never got this far in life for being stupid, Regina.” Ruby glared, “Emma is definitely thinking about taking that next step with you. She’s taking you to meet her family- sweetie, it’s a given.”</p>
<p>Regina chuckled a low chuckle. Her mind swimming with endless thoughts as to how Emma would propose, if she did. An unknown smile appearing on the corners of her lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, my…” Regina turned to look over her shoulder at the man sitting a few tables behind them, looking right back at Ruby, who was taken aback by him. “Will you look at that magnificent creature?”</p>
<p>“God, Ruby, he’s a man, not an animal.” The older brunette’s brows furrowed.</p>
<p>She chuckled, more to herself, “Maybe to you, but I see a stallion just ready to be mounted.” </p>
<p>Regina laughed, shaking her head as Ruby bit down on her lip, “And this is why you can never be gay.” Her eyes looked up as the younger woman stood from her seat, “Where on earth are you going?”</p>
<p>“To break him in. You know the saying, you gotta rope them fast.” Ruby hurried over to the table, leaving the man to gawk at her all wide-eyed.</p>
<p>Regina turned her attention back to her tea, shaking her head. Her eyes looking up at no other than Daniel as he stood before her now.</p>
<p>“Daniel? What on earth are you doing here?” Her brows furrowed, her hands placing down her tea cup.</p>
<p>“I always have lunch here. But, I’m actually glad I ran into you here.” He stretched out his hand, motioning towards the now vacant chair, “May I sit?”</p>
<p>Regina nodded with a shrug of her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m actually glad I ran into you here, because I have a serious question for you.” He unbuttoned his suit jacket to feel more comfortable sitting down. “Regina…” He sighed, “Just how would you say you know Emma? I mean, really know her?”</p>
<p>Regina’s brow raised, “Why are you asking me this, Daniel? What do you want? You know, I’m not going back with you-”</p>
<p>“No, this isn’t that. I mean, yes, I won’t lie that I was stupid and made a mistake when I divorced you, but…” He cleared his throat, “Regina, I don’t think Emma has been completely honest with you.”</p>
<p>The brunette’s eyes were dead on him, “And just what makes you think that?”</p>
<p>“Well… that may be because I saw her with a man earlier today. And they seemed pretty friendly.”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes squinted, “Oh, God, Daniel-” </p>
<p>Daniel stood up just as fast as the brunette did, “Regina, wait a minute.”</p>
<p>“Are you that desperate to get back with me that you actually followed her?” Her voice raised an octave.</p>
<p>“No, listen.” He insisted, digging through his suit pocket, “I have proof, alright. Here, look for yourself.” </p>
<p>Regina snatched the man’s cell phone from his hand once he handed it over to her, her eyes drinking in the sight of a zoomed in picture of no other than Emma with Graham, although all Regina could see was a well put together, attractive young man. Kissing her. On the cheek. But, kissing her. Rather friendly, as if they knew each other.</p>
<p>Emma would have told her, if she had a visitor from back home. And she wouldn’t have any, because they were soon to leave for their trip today. So that wouldn’t make sense. </p>
<p>That’s when Regina recognized the man in the picture. Her head turned towards that same man as he now seemed to be having a nice conversation with Ruby, just a few feet away from her.</p>
<p>“Regina, you know that I wouldn’t want to get involved in this relationship you have going on, but… you’ve let her into your life enough for Henry to become attached to her, and I honestly don’t want to see my son getting hurt in any of this.” He looked down at his phone, which was pressed against his chest with force by the brunette as she stormed off towards the other table. “Regina!”</p>
<p>“Regina, let me introduce you to-” Ruby’s eyes grew wide at the angry sight of her best friend.</p>
<p>“Do you know Emma Swan?” She flat out asked Graham, who stared at her in awe. Almost shrinking in his seat at the sight of her anger.</p>
<p>The younger brunette chuckled, “Regina, don’t be ridiculous, how could he-”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Ruby. Do you?” Her hand was placed on her hip.</p>
<p>Graham stood calmly, clearing his throat, “Did you talk to her?” He asked.</p>
<p>“About what, exactly?” Regina asked, waiting to hear what she didn’t want to hear. </p>
<p>Because Emma couldn’t be cheating on her. There was no way. But, she had to protect what was hers. And Emma was hers by any means. She still didn’t like the idea of a total stranger (to her knowledge) to be hugging and kissing her.</p>
<p>“So, you haven’t talked to her?” Graham asked, calmly pushing the seat back in its place. “Ms. Mills, I’m not sure what you might be thinking, but-”</p>
<p>“You know me?” Regina asked, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>“You know her?” Ruby stood from her seat, her eyes just as wide as her friend’s.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do, but I can assure you-”</p>
<p>Ruby scoffed, staring at her best friend, “You can’t even let me have one, can you?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Ruby. I don’t even know who this is.” Her jaw clenching with annoyance, eyes on a very terrified Graham, feeling cowered and cornered like a captured prey. “And you- you will explain to me right now, how is it that you know who I am.”</p>
<p>Graham chuckled lightly at the brunette’s demanding behavior, “She said you would make a terrific queen someday. My God, she was right.”</p>
<p>The brunette’s brows furrowed with confusion, “What on earth are you talking about? She who?”</p>
<p>This time, Ruby stepped before Graham, literally invading his personal space, “You answer her, pretty boy. Don’t think that just because you are irresistibly charming, I won’t punch your face in.”</p>
<p>Graham smiled over at Ruby, his eyes shining, “You think I’m charming?” His eyes shut tight as soon as he felt Ruby’s hand wrap around his clothes, in a tight fist. “Alright! Alright! Just… please.” He motioned towards his wrinkled suit, straightening his tie as soon as he was released. “Emma is going to kill me.” He sighed, “We’re just friends. Long time friends. I came into the city, because I wanted to see what her life was like away from home. We’re practically family. Except I work for her- well, her family.”</p>
<p>Brows furrowed from both women as they exchanged quick looks.</p>
<p>“So… what, Emma is… rich?” Asked Ruby, trying to get more information out of him.</p>
<p>Graham nodded, shrugging, “More or less.” His eyes moved from side to side, looking at the two women.</p>
<p>Heads turned at the sound of a chuckle coming from Daniel, who found all this humorous, “Wait a second. Let me see if I heard this right. You’re telling me that who I thought to be a mediocre nobody-”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ruby smacked him across the arm, while Regina glared at him along with Graham, who’s posture suddenly became as straight as an arrow, while he looked down at him. Being surprisingly taller than him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know who you are, frankly nor do I care. I have served for Emma and her family for many years. I grew up with her. My father served the Swan’s and his father before him.” He glared down at Daniel, his face only inches away from his, “Now, I never give into violence, but if you so much as refer to her as anything low again, there won’t be a place on this earth where you will be able to hide from me.”</p>
<p>Both women gawked as Daniel turned white as a sheet of paper, crumbling before the man. Graham was a <em>gentle giant</em>, as Emma liked to call him at times, but when it came to her, he could get pretty intimidating.</p>
<p>“Marry me.” Ruby blurted out.</p>
<p>“I can assure you, Ms. Mills,” Graham continued, his eyes completely focused on the older brunette, “Emma worships the ground you walk on. I’ve honestly never seen her so happy and so determined to make things work like she has with you.” Graham’s green eyes were so hypnotizing, both women looked up at him in awe once again. Or it could have been his stance, his scruffy handsome features. Maybe everything. “And that boy of yours, she loves Henry to death. Only a fool would dare cheat on you, Ms.” His eyes turned to a puny looking Daniel, “Which, he is among us now.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Asked Regina.</p>
<p>“Never mind that question, Gina,” Ruby spoke, “The real question is here, is who is Emma? Or better yet… just how <em>rich</em> is she?”</p>
<p>Graham puffed up his chest, “Enough to buy this city, if she desired it.” His eyes focused on the older brunette again, “Emma shouldn’t be struggling for money, no princess should.”</p>
<p>Mouths opened wider, eyes grew wider at the word.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa…” Ruby held out her hands, almost as if she had been asked to hold a live grenade. "A- a- a-" She felt the sting of Regina's knuckle impact her bicep, fixing her voice like a broken record, "A princess?"</p>
<p>His chest puffed up again, "Daughter of King David Swan the third and Queen Mary Margaret Blanchard Swan. Heir of the Swan's estate in London."</p>
<p>"What?" Asked Regina.</p>
<p>"Holy shit." Said Ruby.</p>
<p>"Heir?" Asked Daniel.</p>
<p>All three in shock, sounding like a row of dominoes. Regina being the last domino as the only thing she could do after such news was to plop to the floor in a faint.</p>
<p>"Regina!" Ruby exclaimed, immediately bending down towards the unconscious brunette, softly padding her cheeks to get her to wake up.</p>
<p>"Emma is going to kill me." Graham mumbled under his breath.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>A blank time period later, Regina was at home, sitting on the couch with a pack of ice resting against her head, with Ruby sitting by her side. Daniel had gone to pick up Henry for her, while Emma ran in through the front door, panting for breath after getting an emergency call from Graham.</p>
<p>“Where’s-?” Emma panted, wide eyed staring at Regina, “What happened?” Her eyes looked towards Ruby as she stood before the blonde.</p>
<p>“Your hunk of a Henchmen spilled the beans.” Replied the younger brunette.</p>
<p>“What?” The blonde’s lips parted open.</p>
<p>“We know you’re a princess. And that you practically own an estate in London!” She exclaimed excitedly, “What a secret!” </p>
<p>“Ruby.” Regina called her out.</p>
<p>“Oh, right!” Ruby kneeled, bowing before the blonde, who simply rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Regina groaned, placing the ice pack back on her forehead, while Emma stood in the middle of the room, a few feet from her girlfriend, “Alright, can I please have some privacy to speak with Regina alone? Ruby, get up.” Her brows furrowed as the younger brunette still remained kneeled before her.</p>
<p>Ruby soon headed out the door as she was led out the door by Graham, who leaned into Emma, quietly whispering, “I’m sorry, Your majesty. They were very determined.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded a curt nod his way, “Just wait outside. Five minutes.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.” Graham bowed his head, nodding and heading out the door, shutting it behind him. Finally giving both women much needed privacy.</p>
<p>Once alone, Emma’s heart was racing inside her chest, faster than it had ever been before. Especially after the brunette opened her eyes back up to throw a glare her way.</p>
<p>“A princess?” Asked Regina, clearly upset. “Were you even ever going to tell me, Emma?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And how could you hide something that… that… massive from me?”</p>
<p>Emma’s head tilted slightly down. If there was one thing she hated, was seeing her beloved angry, especially when she caused it.</p>
<p>“I mean, instead I have to find out from Daniel that…” She swung her hands around in the air, trying to word out her shock, “Whatever his name is was hugging and kissing you. I mean it made it look like-”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Emma’s head tilted, her eyes locking into brown orbs before her. It was then she calmly moved over to the couch, sitting beside the brunette, taking the ice pack from her head and setting it aside, “Regina.”</p>
<p>Regina’s heart melted just with the sound of her name coming out of the woman’s lips. Emma always had a way of wording her name that made her weak at the damn knees.</p>
<p>“Whatever it is you’re about to say. Word it wisely.” Regina’s head tilted slightly. Emma always had a way with words, but right now, her tone of voice, her chosen words were regal. “I would never dream of doing anything that would cause me to lose you. You know that. You and Henry, you’re the love of my life.”</p>
<p><em>Stupid heart! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why do you have to have such a damn way with words?</em> She thought. Her head nodding, “I do know that.” Her tone softened, but becoming angry once again, “But if that’s true, then you should have been honest with me, Emma. I mean, damn it, we’ve been dating for a year. A wonderful year. The best I’ve had in years.” She scoffed, “I mean, I thought I knew you.”</p>
<p>“You do.” Emma jumped in, holding her hands into her own.</p>
<p>“Really?” Her brows hit her hairline.</p>
<p>Emma placed a delicate kiss on the top of each of her hands, “I’m the same Emma I’ve always been. Nothing’s changed, except maybe, my status. Now, regarding that status, I was planning on telling you on the plane ride to London. Part of me wanted to surprise you.”</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, “Well, guess what? I’m surprised.” She threw her head back against the couch, tilting it back up immediately, “Why, if it’s been you, then why not just tell me?”</p>
<p>Emma sighed, her eyes looking down at their joined hands. Her fingers softly caressing long olive toned ones, “We’ll have plenty of time to talk about this on the plane and I give you my word that I will answer every single question that is going through your mind right now. But, for now… I can tell you that, my life over there goes by rules, rules that were becoming suffocating and I needed to be free of that. I wanted to have my own life, make my own decisions. But most importantly- I wanted you to love me for me, not because of my status or upbringing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Emma…” It was Regina’s turn to sigh, her hand cupping the blonde’s cheek, “I do love you for you. I don’t care about some status or what type of upbringing you had. You could have told me you were… <em>royalty</em>,” The word royalty still sounding freshly new to her, “And it wouldn’t have made a difference. I would have fallen in love with you anyway, and I don’t think I would have fainted.”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, jerking back after receiving a hard slap across her arm, “Ow!”</p>
<p>“Are you laughing at me?” Regina exclaimed, a grin displaying on her lips.</p>
<p>“No, no, I’m sorry.” The blonde sighed, with relief this time.</p>
<p>Regina smirked, shaking her head, “No more secrets?” Her eyes locked into her favorite pair of green ones.</p>
<p>A pale hand cradled over the brunette’s cheek, a thumb caressing at its favorite scar in the world. </p>
<p>“No more secrets.”</p>
<p>Heads tilted, coming closer and closer together, until both pairs of lips locked in a much needed, soft and passionate kiss. A kiss that was soon broken up as a small boy burst into the apartment.</p>
<p>“Are we still going on our family trip?” Henry exclaimed, jumping in between both women.</p>
<p>Emma’s smile matched the brunette’s, “Absolutely, kid!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Henry pumped his fist in the air, “I’ll go wait in the car!” He rushed out, pushing past Daniel and Graham, along with Ruby who entered the apartment. Their heads following the small boy who ran faster than Flash himself. </p>
<p>Emma stood to her feet, her eyes on Graham, “Well, now that the <em>secret</em> is out. Graham.”</p>
<p>“Your majesty?” Graham stood to attention, heads turning on the change and sudden charge the blonde took over her friend. </p>
<p>Emma’s voice wasn’t demanding, it was still kind and very polite towards him, but even then she had all the control in that room.</p>
<p>The blonde motioned towards the bags that were already packed and placed in the living room, “Would you be so kind as to take the luggage's to the car, please?”</p>
<p>“It’d be an honor.” He smiled proudly, walking towards the luggage's and carrying a few out the door.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna…” Ruby’s words trailed off as she picked up the other set of luggage s, rushing out the door, “Help him.”</p>
<p>Regina’s smile matched the blonde’s, their bodies cradling together where they stood as they exchanged known looks.</p>
<p>“It seems like Ruby’s taken quite a shine to him.” Said Regina.</p>
<p>And that’s when Emma came up with an idea.</p>
<p>“We should take her with us.”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes grew wide as she looked back at her girlfriend, “Emma…”</p>
<p>“It’s perfectly fine, Gina- I want her to come. She’s your best friend.” Emma smiled.</p>
<p>A smile that left Daniel rolling his eyes and walking out the door, yet again defeated. I mean, how could he compete, really? Especially now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for every single one of our awesome feedback on this story. You guys are an amazing audience. I truly hope you all keep enjoying it as it progresses, starting with this new chapter where our lovely pair takes to the skies (in royal style) away from New York and into the grounds of London. ;) Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait. Is this a joke?” Ruby sported the biggest grin Regina or Emma had ever seen on her, “Am I really going on this vacation with you guys?” She chuckled, excitedly at their nod, “You guys… I’m honored! But, I really wouldn’t want to impose, I mean this is supposed to be your vacation as a family.”</p>
<p>“I would personally love it if you joined us, Rubes.” A smile beamed off of Emma, her arm wrapping around Regina’s waist, “You’ve known Regina for years and she’s had nothing but great things to say about you since we’ve known each other. That makes you family.”</p>
<p>Ruby blinked, turning away rather quickly.</p>
<p>“Are you crying?” Asked Regina, a smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>“What? No! Of course not, something flew in my eye.” Ruby rubbed at her eye, smiling before them, “I’ll have to pack a few things-”</p>
<p>“Don’t even worry about it. We’ll get you everything you need.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes grew wide, “Well… what girl can turn down that offer? I mean, London, here we come, right?” She grinned, moving closer to Emma, her voice a whisper, “Oh, um, will Graham cracker be joining us in London?”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, nodding, “He lives there, so, yes.”</p>
<p>Ruby grinned, “I call wherever he is sitting.” </p>
<p>Emma and Regina shared a soft laughter, watching Ruby run off to the SUV that was now parked out on the side of the street, windows completely tainted.</p>
<p>At Graham’s nod, Emma smiled over at the brunette, who’s arm was linked with hers, “Ready?” At Regina’s nod, Emma walked her over to the black SUV, opening the door for her to hop right in, mounting the car soon after.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Mouths parted open as soon as they reached another private airport, Graham had called in where a personal jet, white colored with a golden swan drawn at its side, a golden crown on its head would be waiting for them to take them to London. Now that Emma’s secret was out, it felt kind of good sharing all the privileges that came with coming from a royal blooded family like Emma’s.</p>
<p>"Wow! Mom, look at how big it is!" Henry exclaimed, his face glued to the car window as he sat on his mother's lap.</p>
<p>"That's what she said," Ruby smirked, sitting on the passenger seat, "Huh, Graham cracker." her elbow playfully bumping into Graham's as he began to pull the car over. His face serious and professional like.</p>
<p>"Is that ours, Emma?" He turned to the blonde.</p>
<p>"That's ours, kid." Emma smiled, her hand joining together with Regina's, bringing it up near her lips while she placed a gentle kiss just at the back of it.</p>
<p>Regina smiled, on the outside. But on the inside she felt like the very color was draining from her skin. The knot in her stomach becoming tighter and tighter. Especially once everyone was settled within the plane.</p>
<p>The inside of it screamed royalty.</p>
<p>They were all boarded better than the president himself.</p>
<p>The interior of it was far more beautiful than Regina ever imagined. Then any of them ever imagined. The private plane was long, and from inside it was even bigger as it appeared to be from the outside. There were several seats, all a white cream color, leather coverings. The base around the white walls, a red oak color, light gray carpeting covering the floors.</p>
<p>“Hey, Frank.” Emma’s hand patted a man’s shoulder as he entered the cabin, removing his hat before her, his head bowing in respect. </p>
<p>“Your majesty.” He smiled, “It’s good to see you again. I was wondering if you were ever going back home.”</p>
<p>“How’s it looking up in the skies?” She asked him, already knowing the answer to the weather as the skies had turned a little gray. But it was always safe to have extra confirmation.</p>
<p>“All is clear for takeoff. We may catch a bit of a drizzle on the way but nothing to get concerned about.” </p>
<p>The blonde looked over at Regina, who stood by her side, hand in hand, “This is my Regina,” her eyes moved over to Henry who was at the end of the cabin, peeking into one room, then the other on each side. “That’s Henry over there, her son.” She pointed to Ruby, who was checking out the mini bar area, “And Ruby.”</p>
<p>Frank smiled, nodding curtly to all, “Hi, folks. I’m Frank, your pilot for this evening. As you can see, we have plenty of refreshments, food, anything you want to help yourselves with during our flight together.”</p>
<p>“Way ahead of you, Frankie!” Ruby grinned, holding up a martini shaker, already mixing herself a drink. The ice clicking inside the small tin compartment.</p>
<p>The wrinkles around the corner of the pilot’s eyes creased as he smiled, “I’m going to take excellent care of all of you. No need to worry. Just take your seats, settle in and we’ll be taking off shortly.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Frank.” Emma patted his shoulder, allowing him to go back into the cockpit, door shutting behind him.</p>
<p>“Henry, come sit down, put on your seatbelt, please.” Regina said to her son, looking down at him as he ran all the way up to her and Emma, looking super excited from his new discovery.</p>
<p>“Mom, there’s a bed! An actual bed!” He beamed. </p>
<p>“Shut up!” Ruby exclaimed, quickly moving over to the end of the cabin, peeking into the door to the right. </p>
<p>Emma smiled, loving how excited everyone was with their new discovery. She loved sharing her wealth and all she could with the people she loved the most. Her eyes falling on a still pretty overwhelmed Regina, “Would you like to go somewhere and talk?”</p>
<p>Following Regina’s nod, after Henry was seated, engraved in his fairy tale book, strapped into the seat of the plane. Emma led Regina into the bedroom for some privacy, after the plane had already taken off and it was safe to stand again.</p>
<p>Ruby stood to make herself another martini, handing two out, one to Emma and another to Regina before both women headed into the bedroom. A smirk on her lips, “I know it’s a challenge, but do try to keep it down.”</p>
<p>“Watch Henry, please.” Regina glared her way.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Ruby moved back behind the bar, her eyes on Graham, who sat quietly just beside her. “How about you, Grahammy bear? Would you like one?”</p>
<p>“I don’t drink on the job, Ms.” He said curtly.</p>
<p>“Ruby. And come on,” Ruby moved over to the leather couch, sitting beside him, holding a drink before him. “Surely, you won’t get in trouble for having just one.”</p>
<p>Graham’s eyes fell silently on the offered martini, looking back into Ruby’s blue ones, “Thank you, but no. Really.”</p>
<p>“More for me then.” Ruby shrugged, standing from the couch, moving next to Henry next.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Regina’s eyes drank in the large bed that was there, setting aside the martini by a table that was near a wall, close to the where the tv stand was. Just as Emma did. </p>
<p>While sitting on the edge of the bed, it felt so immediately comfortable, as if she were sitting on a cloud, wanting to stand up, too afraid she would mess it up. But she remained in place as Emma soon joined her, after she had removed her leather jacket from her body, lying out on the couch that was within the room.</p>
<p>“Too overwhelming, isn’t it?” Asked Emma, noticing the nervousness in the brunette’s persona.</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped the back of Regina’s throat as she replied, brushing back a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. A habit Emma knew too well, she had out of nervousness. “I think this entire summer will be pretty overwhelming.”</p>
<p>The blonde smiled, her hand brushing back the same lock of hair, determined to untuck itself from her ear. “Well, that’s why I’m here. To ease your nerves with anything you want to know. I promised you I’d have no more secrets from you.”</p>
<p>“You did.” Regina nodded, her hand came up, resting on the blonde’s wrist, until their fingers intertwined together. </p>
<p>Emma slowly inhaled, “Being from royalty, my family expected a lot of me. I love the idea of going back and introduce you and Henry to them. My father will love you without a shadow of doubt. He’s always been very freeing with my choices. He just wants me to be happy but, of course, take over the kingdom. My mother…” She paused, “She’s little more… traditional. She-”</p>
<p>“She won’t approve of me?” Regina finished her sentence for her, already expecting it.</p>
<p>Emma had never told her much about her parents before, but she did know that the woman was somewhat hard to please.</p>
<p>The princess chuckled, “She will. Because I love you and so will she.”</p>
<p>Regina mocked her chuckle, “You just said she is more traditional, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>she</em> is. But, I’m not.” Emma smirked, “And I know you are nervous about meeting her, but you have no reason to be. She can come off as a little strong headed, but deep down she just wants me to be happy.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you left? Because she asked too much of you?” Regina asked.</p>
<p>Emma sighed, nodding, “Part of it, yeah. The other reason I left was because…” She paused, trying to figure out the best way to say what she needed to say. <em>No secrets.</em> “You know that my 28th birthday is approaching,” She waited for the brunette to nod before continuing, “And it’s always been a tradition in my family that once we reach 28 years of age, we have this coronation.”</p>
<p>Regina smiled, already imagining just how beautiful Emma would look with an actual crown, “You get to wear an actual crown?”</p>
<p>A shade of pink took over the blonde’s, “Exactly. And, on that day, there’s this big celebration, basically to announce me as heir of it all. And, once that happens, I am expected to wed.”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes grew wide, “Wed?” She watched as Emma nodded, “Do you mean get married?”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, nodding again. “Yeah. It’s expected but that doesn’t mean that’s what needs to happen.” She corrected her words before Regina freaked even more out. Not that Regina wouldn’t marry her if she asked, she would and she knew she would. But it was a big step that both needed to be sure of first. “The reason I’m telling you this, Regina is because,” She sighed again, “My mother has this crazy idea in her head that, I would have gotten over my… <em>‘confused phase’</em>, she did air quotes as she said the words, “as she words it and marry a prince.”</p>
<p>“A prince?” This time, the brunette’s brow raised, because Emma was not confused, she knew that for sure and even Emma knew it about herself. </p>
<p>The blonde nodded once again, “In fact, she already has one lined up for me.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Another raised brow, jealousy already fuming inside of the pit of her stomach.</p>
<p>Regina’s jealously always made Emma smile. So much that her reaction towards it would always be the same, ending in a delicate and loving kiss right on the lips.</p>
<p>“Please tell me he doesn’t live in your home, because if he does-”</p>
<p>Emma laughed, “No, Killian does not live with us.”</p>
<p>“Killian?” Her brows shot up.</p>
<p>“I mean he grew up with me, and has always been a good friend of the family’s but there has never been anything there. Nothing that you need to worry about, that is.”</p>
<p>Regina hated her next question, but she needed to know.</p>
<p>“Is he interested in you?” She asked, the words tasting like bile already.</p>
<p>Emma shrugged, “My mother says he is because he’s a natural flirt, and frankly I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think so?” Regina shook her head, “I can already see it now, you’re mother is going to hate me.”</p>
<p>The blonde smiled, placing another kiss on her plump lips, “She is not going to hate you. She may disapprove of you a little bit though.”</p>
<p>A sarcastic laughter escaped the brunette, “Oh, gee, thank you. You know, you really know how to make a woman feel better, Swan.”</p>
<p>Her smile only grew, Emma hovered over her girlfriend while she laid back on the bed, “It’s just a joke. Everyone will love you.”</p>
<p>“Uh, huh.” Regina glared at her, “I can see your parents already, running away as soon as they see me. Not to mention Ruby, she won’t help matters.”</p>
<p>Emma laughed this time, “They will love you and they will love Ruby. Especially Henry.” Green eyes connected with brown ones, so deep Regina could see the security in them. “I promise. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. And the minute you don’t feel comfortable with something, you have my word, we can fly back to New York.”</p>
<p>Regina sighed, “And what if they don’t like me, Emma? What if I’m not what they want for you? What if I’m not what they expect? They already want you to marry a prince.”</p>
<p>The blonde could practically hear the worry in her girlfriend’s voice. </p>
<p>“Regina. Let me make something abundantly clear” Emma’s voice remained cool, her eyes locked in place, “My mother could want me to marry a princess. But, I…” Her finger trailed softly downward the brunette’s nose, “Would still choose the queen I see before me.”</p>
<p>Regina’s cheeks turned red, burning red as she pushed Emma off of her, “Oh, get away from me!” </p>
<p>This time Emma’s laughter was louder, loving that she could always find the right words to say to her to make her feel like everything would be okay. Because everything would be okay. Emma would make sure of it. She deeply loved Regina and no one, not even her family would keep her from marrying this amazing woman.</p>
<p>Regina and Emma shared a bit of laughter as they cuddled together in bed for a while, their hands softly caressing one another as they tended to do.</p>
<p>“This is crazy.” The brunette chuckled, “You should have heard my mother when I told her what I had found out about you. She made me promise I would buy all new clothes.”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “Tomorrow we can go shopping.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to spoil me, you know.” Regina’s head turned, looking over her shoulder at the blonde behind her. “I am perfectly capable of buying my own clothes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know.” Emma hovered over her again, a smirk on her lips, “But it just so happens that this trip is more for you than for me, so I want to spoil you.”</p>
<p>Regina smirked, her brow raised, “Trying to get me to fit the part, huh?” She shook her head, “I could never rule a kingdom. I would make such a mess of things as queen.”</p>
<p>“Yeh, of little faith.” Said Emma, caressing the scar on her upper lip with her thumb, “You’d be the most beautiful queen London would crown.”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes closed as Emma’s lips leaned down, brushing her own with them. Their moment ruined of course by a pounding on the door, causing both women to sit up from the bed rather quickly.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you two almost done in there?” Ruby spoke near the door, “Because I’m thinking my Teddy Graham and I could go for a round…” She looked over her shoulder at the nervous man, who stared at her wide eyed, “Or two.” She winked his way.</p>
<p>“Ruby.” Both women said in unison.</p>
<p>“Ruby, for the love of God, eat something.” Demanded Regina, still lying in bed, “And don’t drink anymore.”</p>
<p>“Alright, cool. You need more time.”</p>
<p>Both smiled at each other, shaking their heads at the younger brunette’s craziness. She was always a wild one, and Emma loved that about her.</p>
<p>“You know…” Said Emma, her eyes filled with a sudden lust as she stared down at the beautiful brunette before her, “I do like her idea of going for a round… or two.”</p>
<p>Regina’s hand smacked at the blonde’s arm playfully, a chuckle escaping the back of her throat, “Are you crazy? Henry is right outside that door.”</p>
<p>“Was he reading his fairy tale book, page 26, The Sleeping Curse?” Emma asked, leaving the older woman underneath her to stare at her in wonder.</p>
<p>“Yeah. How could you possibly know that?” She asked her.</p>
<p>Emma smirked, her hand rising up to look at the time on her watch, “It’s two o’clock. Henry always reads The Sleeping Curse by three before taking a nap. That book really has magic.”</p>
<p>Regina’s smile only grew. Everything about Emma warmed her heart and made her fall in love even more, but knowing that she loved her son just as much as she loved her- that was the deal breaker for her since they began dating.</p>
<p>Olive hands traveled upward from resting against the blonde’s biceps, finding a new home around her neck.</p>
<p>“Hm, well I was hoping to get you alone for a while.” The brunette whispered, her lips brushing against pink thin ones.</p>
<p>Emma gasped playfully, whispering right back onto Regina’s full lustful lips, “You see how well we connect? We hope for the same things, it's amazing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, it’s uncanny.” Pearly white teeth exposed in a smile from Regina, matching the blonde’s as their lips came in quick contact with one another, instantly melting in a passionate kiss that didn’t take long in becoming more intense within the room.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>London was as beautiful as the day Emma left, everything still very much the same, just as she remembered it. She was grateful the news to her return was a quiet one, or the city would have been hovered by reporters just trying to get a good photograph of the future heir. The city fell quiet and that is something Emma had missed dearly. Day or night in New York, it always had something to say.</p>
<p>“Wow, look!” Henry exclaimed, pointing at the famous clock tower, the Big Ben, “It looks bigger in person!”</p>
<p>“So it does.” Ruby’s head tilted, trying her best to get a good glimpse of the entire clock as they drove their way towards the Swan estate. </p>
<p>Graham sat calmly behind the wheel, a tiny smile spreading across his lips. He was home and happy about it.</p>
<p>Mouths fell open once again at the sight of the house- or mansion, the entryway had been a long drive, but once they reached the entire mansion which covered a great piece of land, it was more than everyone in that car expected it to be.</p>
<p>After enjoying a quick and quiet orgasm on that plane ride, Regina was overtaken by an overwhelming feeling again at the sight of the mansion. She had never dreamed of ever seeing London, much less a house this big that she imagined took about a hundred maids to keep it in top shape from the inside. She couldn’t and didn’t even want to imagine how much the Swan’s had to pay to live here.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Your Majesty.” Said Graham, looking over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye at the blonde, who’s grin only grew.</p>
<p>She would miss New York, but she was happy to be home. At least for a while. Her eyes drinking in the too familiar big, kempt lawn where she played a lot as a child.</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes couldn’t get enough from looking at the home as they finally stepped out of the car, her head turning to Ruby who linked arms with her best friend.</p>
<p>“Regina,” Ruby whispered, her eyes locked onto the house, “I hope you don’t take what I’m about to say personally, but if you don’t marry Emma, I will.”</p>
<p>The brunette smirked, “What about Graham over there?” She whispered back.</p>
<p>Ruby’s shoulders plopped down, defeated, “I don’t even think he likes me. He was so serious on the plane ride over here.”</p>
<p>“Give him time, Ruby. I assure you that once he gets to know you, he will fall before your feet.”</p>
<p>“Your Majesty.” Heads turned to the sound of a male voice, a dark skinned man smiling down at them.</p>
<p>“Sidney!” Emma smiled, “It’s wonderful to see you.”</p>
<p>“It’s always a pleasure seeing you, princess. Your mother will be absolutely surprised with your return…” His eyes fell on the blonde’s guests, “And your guests.”</p>
<p>Emma stretched out her arm towards Regina, who soon joined at her side, “Sidney this is Regina, the soon to be queen of this castle.” </p>
<p>The brunette’s cheeks turned a shade of pink at Emma’s proudness that it was to have her, while the man’s smile grew.</p>
<p>“That’s, don’t pay any attention to her,” She waved her hand, brushing off the blonde’s words, “She’s kidding.”</p>
<p>Sidney chuckled, “Believe me, madam, Emma never jokes. If she says you’re the one, then you must be.” His hand stretched out to reach for the brunette’s hand, he brought it close to his lips, “And may I say, Your Majesty, what a rare beauty she is.” He placed a delicate kiss at the top of her hand.</p>
<p><em>‘You’ll be treated like a queen.’</em> Emma’s words played out inside Regina’s head, because she wasn’t kidding. Being at Emma’s side always made her feel like royalty, but sharing this experience with her now, outside this mansion, really made her feel important to her.</p>
<p>“Thank you. That’s very gallant of you.” Regina’s cheeks just couldn’t catch a break.</p>
<p>Emma placed Henry before him, her hands resting on the boy’s shoulders, “And this is Henry. Regina’s son.”</p>
<p>“Well hello, Henry.” Sidney bent down to the boy’s eye level, “What a charming lad. I bet you take after your mother. You have the same eyes.”</p>
<p>Ruby moved in, holding out her own hand at the man, “And I’m Ruby Lucas of New York, Regina’s best friend.”</p>
<p>“Charmed.” Sidney placed a delicate kiss on Ruby’s hand as well, bowing his head.</p>
<p>“Achante.” She grinned.</p>
<p>Graham cleared his throat as he stood nearby, “Sidney, please notify the king and queen of Emma’s arrival.” His eyes moved to the row of maids standing by, ready to move as soon as they were ordered to, “Please, take the luggage's to the guestrooms.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” It was as if the world paused with the simple noise Emma had made, “Please, do take her luggage,“ She motioned towards Regina as she spoke, “to my bedroom.”</p>
<p>Nods were given her way, every maid moving in sync and heading inside the mansion.</p>
<p>“Your bedroom?” </p>
<p>Heads turned at the sound of a voice that sounded so sweet, but royal all at once. The queen stood at the top of the stairs, her husband David by her side with a warm smile on his lips directed at their daughter, while Mary Margaret looked down on every staring face.</p>
<p>“Why, Emma, I see your time in New York has made you duly forget about the rules that are expected to be held in this household.”</p>
<p>While Emma looked up at her mother in a glare, her arm cradled behind her girlfriend, Regina’s stomach was in knots once again at the sight of the woman, who she was sure, just by her look alone, that she would be one tough queen to impress. Suddenly, she hoped she would have chosen something better to wear than just a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while since I've updated this one, I know. Been working on other fanfics that also need my attention, and in part I took a small break from writing, plus was busy at work for a while. But, here is the next chapter, which I have to say I enjoyed very much and definitely looking forward to writing the rest, if all my readers seem to still enjoy it. :) SwanQueen will be endgame, of course. Happy reading! Excuse my delays.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma.” David smiled, heading down the steps of the main entrance, arms stretched out until they wrapped around the blonde’s form as they met in a tight embrace.</p>
<p>The blonde squeezed tightly around her father’s form, her nose at level with his shoulder. </p>
<p>His smile grew as they came apart, his hand cupping her cheek, “It’s so wonderful to see you.”</p>
<p>“It’s wonderful to see you, father.” Her eyes moved along to her mother, who had joined beside David, giving her a warm smile as she leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I’ve missed you all so much.”</p>
<p>“We trust you had a good trip?” Asked Mary Margaret.</p>
<p>Emma smiled, “We did, yes.” She turned towards Regina, Henry and Ruby, “I brought along guests- my family from New York.” She pointed towards Ruby, “Ruby, she’s a good friend.”</p>
<p>Ruby cleared her throat, straightening her clothes, which she thanked God were formal, “Hello. Thank you for allowing us to come.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, looking down at Henry, “This is Henry. Regina’s son.” She continued, as Henry simply waved with a bright smile to him. Her eyes sparkling as they landed on Regina next, “And this is my Regina.”</p>
<p>My Regina. That was the second time Emma had introduced her that way, which made her heart flutter all the quicker inside her chest. </p>
<p>“Well, I wish you would have announced that you would be bringing… guests.” The queen’s brow raised at the other guests who stood behind the spectacle between mother and daughter.</p>
<p>David cleared his throat, leaning into his wife, “Sweetheart, now is not the time.”</p>
<p>Drawing in a breath, Mary Margaret smiled, her eyes on her daughter as she spoke in general to the guests, then directing towards the servants of the castle who still stood to await orders. “Welcome. We do have plenty of guest rooms, so please be sure to take their luggage to the ones you see fit.”</p>
<p>Emma’s head turned towards the servant that had been holding onto Regina’s luggage, “Do take those bags into my bedroom, please.”</p>
<p>“Do take them into one of the guest bedrooms.” Mary Margaret exchanged a glare with her daughter, who wasn’t about to back down as she spoke to her next, “Emma, you know the rules. They are expected to be followed accordingly. These are different times but-”</p>
<p>“Then you shouldn’t be under the impression that Regina and I aren’t together. Romantically.” The blonde clarified, her eyes dead on her mother.</p>
<p>Regina moved forward, just behind Emma, a hand placed on her bicep, “Emma, dear, it’s fine. We don’t need-”</p>
<p>Emma turned to Regina and smiled, letting her know that everything would go her way, before directing at her mother once again, “You said so yourself, mother. There are rules to follow, and in our family it has always been your rule that once I began dating, a year would have to pass before I brought her,” She spat out the word, just in case it wasn’t more clearer of what she wants, “before your presence and father’s. And in so doing, we have a right to share the same bed, if I so wish.”</p>
<p>While the king smiled proudly, while the queen stared down at her daughter, including Regina, clearly not impressed by her arrival. But, rules were rules and Emma was right.</p>
<p>So, she simply spoke on her behalf to the servants, her eyes still focused on her daughter’s, communicating to her with a single stare that her wishes would be honored, but that she was in no way happy about it.</p>
<p>“You will take the luggage to my daughter’s room. Settle the rest of her guests in other rooms nearby.” the queen paused.</p>
<p>“This is my father, King David the Third,” Emma’s smile grew, “This is Regina Mills.”</p>
<p>Regina gave her best smile before the man as he neared her, shaking his hand with firmness, “It’s a real pleasure. It’s so nice to meet you, finally.” She chuckled as David, without warning, pulled her into an embrace that made her feel all the acceptance in the world. </p>
<p>“Charmed.” David smiled, slightly nodding his head.</p>
<p>“And this is my mother, Queen Mary Margaret.” Emma glared her mother’s way, as if warning her to be on her best behavior, at least for now.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty.” Regina respectfully bowed, “It’s a real honor. Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home for the summer.”</p>
<p>The corners of the queen’s lips tilted upward in a small smirk, her eyes dead on Regina, “Yes, well… welcome. I am just glad someone has made my daughter come to her senses enough to return home to assume her responsibilities.” She held up a hand, preventing Emma from bursting out, “Even if it’s just for the summer.”</p>
<p>“We’ll have plenty of time to talk about that later.” David smiled, brushing his wife off, “Are you hungry? Dinner was just about to be served.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no.” Emma looked over at her girlfriend for confirmation, who shook her head no, “We just want to turn in. We’ve had a long trip and had enough to eat on the plane.”</p>
<p>“Well, then,” Mary Margaret smiled, quite sarcastically, “Do join us for breakfast tomorrow morning, hm?” Her eyes on Emma, who nodded.</p>
<p>David, his head following her daughter as she headed into the house, her arm wrapped around the brunette. </p>
<p>It wasn’t enough to say that David liked Regina. Mary Margaret however… was another story entirely.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Once they entered, the house was just as beautiful from the inside as it was from the outside. White marbled floors, portraits of elegant kings and queens that were before them, all lined up on red maroon colored walls. The stairs were carpeted with fine red carpets. Expensive vases were displayed in a row just underneath each portrait of their family. Porcelain with gold vases. </p>
<p>“Holy shit!” Ruby exclaimed, covering her mouth, while David and his Queen stared at her with raised brows, Regina with wide-eyed, <em>I’ll kill you</em> eyes. While Emma’s shoulders shook with a suppressed laughter that wanted to burst out of her. “I’m sorry.” She quickly looked down at Henry, “Hen, don’t ever say shit.” She motioned quickly to one of the vases as to change the subject, “Is that real gold?”</p>
<p>“Very much so.” David smiled friendly, while Mary Margaret beamed with proudness at her endless collection.</p>
<p>“Wow. Those must have cost a pretty penny, huh?”</p>
<p>“Well, ‘a pretty penny’ would not be the correct term as to how much each vase cost me.” Mary Margaret moved along to one by the stairs, “This one for instance,” she continued, even as Emma mentally rolled her eyes at a story she’s heard all her life about her mother’s precious vase, “Is my favorite. It holds a very dear place in my heart. It was a gift.”</p>
<p>Henry looked up at Ruby, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips, “I bet you five bucks I could fit inside.” Ruby smirked at the bet. One of their many crazy bets they would have together. </p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” Mary Margaret stared at the boy as if he had grown two heads.</p>
<p>Before Ruby could get a word out, Regina pulled her son closer to her body, clearing her throat, “Henry, behave yourself, please.”</p>
<p>Sidney’s lips wanted to curve into a tiny smirk, but kept his composure as soon as he heard the queen’s voice speak up, “Well, then… we are in for a treat, aren’t we?” She smiled quite sarcastically. “Sidney, why don’t you show everyone up to their bedrooms?”</p>
<p>“Certainly.” He gave a curt nod, “This way.” He smiled towards them, leading the way up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Good night, all!” Ruby waved them off, quickly kneeling on one knee, only to be glared at by the other brunette.</p>
<p>“Thank you again for allowing us to stay. It’s a real honor.” Regina smiled sweetly at David, who held her hands with delicacy, knowing now where Emma clearly picked up her manners from.</p>
<p>“I’ll be looking forward to getting to know you soon. I just know you’ll love it here.” He replied, his smile growing, placing a delicate kiss on the brunette’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Regina moved on to the Queen, “You have a lovely home. I can’t wait to see the rest of it.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret smiled, a rather sarcastic smile, “Do enjoy your bedroom.”</p>
<p>“Come. I’ll show you where we’ll be sleeping.” Emma placed her hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back, glaring back at her mother all her way up the stairs.</p>
<p>“She’s lovely.” David smiled, watching his daughter and her companion climb up the stairs, turning the corner and disappearing on the second floor.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s brow remained raised, her gaze on her husband, “I don’t like this, David. Not one bit.”</p>
<p>“What?” Asked the King, “For the love of God, our daughter is home. She just got here-”</p>
<p>“She is much older than Emma is, she’s changed.” She continued even through her husband’s long heard sigh, “Did you see the look she gave me?”</p>
<p>David scoffed, his hands on his hips, “Well, you weren’t exactly welcoming to our guests, dear.” </p>
<p>Mary Margaret scoffed, “I’m allowing Emma to share her own bedroom with her. How much more welcoming do you want me to be? Would you like me to lay out rose petals for her to walk on?”</p>
<p>The king shook his head, “Do keep in mind that we haven’t seen our daughter in a year. A whole year. She’s finally home and has brought her friends to spend the summer with her. So what? By the end of the summer, they’ll be going back to New York and Emma will take over. This may just be… a summer love thing. We can’t know that.” He paused, staring her down, “So I ask you, please, don’t make her run away from here again.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s jaw clenched as she watched her husband go on his way without so much as another word.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>“Mom!” Henry rushed over to his mother from the room next door to Emma’s bedroom, “I get my own bed!” He beamed.</p>
<p>Regina smiled down at her son, as did Emma, “Well, of course you do, kid.” Emma beamed, ruffling his hair, “I made sure you did. And your mom and I will be right next door if you need anything. Ruby will be just across from you too.”</p>
<p>Heads turned as Ruby’s head peeked out from the door of her bedroom, “Let me ask you. Is it too late to move here? I am willing to pay you rent.” She beamed, “Have you seen the bathtubs? Regina, you are going to die!”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go look at mine!” Henry ran, only to be pulled back by his mother.</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea. Why don’t you get clothes to sleep in and get in the bath too?” She nodded, “I’ll be right there to say good night. And brush your teeth too.”</p>
<p>Henry ran right into the blonde’s form, his arms circling around her waist with familiarity, “Good night, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, returning his hug in a snake-like hug, her lips placing a kiss at the top of his head, “Good night, kid. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>He beamed again, happily as he looked up at her, “Will you show me how to ride a horse?”</p>
<p>“Henry.” Regina threw a glare his way.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. That’s why we’re here. I’ll teach you hunting as well, like my father taught me-” Her eyes looked over to her girlfriend who’s eyes were glaring her way now, “Actually, kid, I’ll get back to you on that hunting thing.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Night aunt, Ruby!” he ran into what would be his own room for the summer. Not that he didn’t have his own back home in New York, but never one this big.</p>
<p>“Night Hen. Sweet dreams.” Ruby smiled his way, her eyes on Emma who spoke to Regina.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go and put him to bed? I’ll see you in the bedroom, when you’re ready.” Emma nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Regina placed a kiss on those familiar thin lips before going into her son’s bedroom.</p>
<p>Ruby cleared her throat, a smirk appearing before the blonde, “Boy, I bet Danny-boy back home is probably contemplating his endless reasons as to why he divorced Regina, over his tenth shot glass by now.”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, actually quite enjoying that sad and pathetic display. Fist bumping Ruby in total silence. “Thanks for coming along Ruby. I know Regina feels more at ease with you around to have her back.”</p>
<p>“Pssh, are you kidding me? No way would I miss the chance of getting to stay in this castle.” She smirked, “Everyone back home is going to be so jealous once I tell them. Besides with that cinnamon Graham cracker you have as a bodyguard- honey, I would nail my tongue to this very carpet. He's coming with us tomorrow, isn't he?" She asked, as Emma scrunched her nose a bit.</p>
<p>“Of course, he’s our driver. I’ll personally see to it that he joins us.”</p>
<p>“Great. Now go, get some rest. I’d say you need it more than anyone one of us.” She smiled, a genuine smile, which a lot of people don’t get that smile from Ruby Lucas. They’d have to earn her respect first. “Have a good night, Your Majesty.” She bowed her head.</p>
<p>Emma smiled, “Night, Rubes.” She waved, heading to her bedroom as the door to the brunette’s room closed behind her. She stopped right on her tracks at the sight of Sidney, who gave her a smile.</p>
<p>“Is everything to your satisfactory, Your Majesty?” He asked her, his hands placed behind his back.</p>
<p>“Is my bedroom ready, as I asked before my arrival?” She asked him.</p>
<p>He nodded, “Certainly. I saw to it myself that everything be brought in just as you requested.”</p>
<p>“Petals and all?” She asked, a smile spreading across her lips.</p>
<p>“Petals and all.” He assured her, feeling happy to have her back home to her roots and happier than ever.</p>
<p>Her smile grew wider, “Perfect. Thank you, Sidney. I can always count on you.”</p>
<p>“Sleep well, Your Majesty.” He nodded, taking his leave, stepping down the stairs.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>“There you go.” Regina tucked in the edges of Henry’s covers right underneath him, tightly until he felt like a human burrito. Her lips placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, brushing away any red marking her lipstick left behind, “Snug as a bug in a rug. Good night, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Good night, mom.” Henry’s head turned to follow his mother as she stood up right, ready to head into what would be her bedroom for the entire summer. “Mom?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” She looked down at her son.</p>
<p>“I’m happy we’re here. With Emma.” He smiled, which caused his mother to have a seat beside his bed.</p>
<p>“You know something? Me too. I’m very happy because you’re happy that we’re here.” Her hand lightly brushed away at his hair, “You know that I wouldn’t of gone out with her in first place, not if you weren’t okay with-”</p>
<p>“Mom.” Henry rolled his eyes, “I really like Emma. And she makes you really happy. You never smiled like that with dad around. Or looked at him the way you look at her. She’s good for you, and dad was stupid to leave you. And Emma is a princess, practically like those knights in my book, you can’t get much cooler than that.”</p>
<p>Regina’s brow raised, “You have to stop taking after Ruby.”</p>
<p>He smirked, receiving another kiss from his mother as she wished him a good night again, “Hey, mom.” He called out again, continuing as she remained seated by his side, “Are you going to marry Emma?”</p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat at the question. She was pretty sure she went pale before his very eyes. It was also a given that he had caught her off guard, judging from her not being able to produce the correct words to know what the correct correspondence was. I mean sure, she would love the idea of marrying Emma someday, not that she wouldn’t.</p>
<p>“We’ll see.” She smiled.</p>
<p>“I would, if I were you.” He beamed.</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, “Why’s that? Because she’s a princess?”</p>
<p>Henry shook his head, “No. Because she really loves you. And when she met me, she didn’t run out screaming like any of the other losers you dated before her.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Henry.” Regina scolded him, placing the last kiss of the night before making her way out of the room, closing the door in place. She shook her head, smiling to herself at how great she had raised her son. Part of it she owed it to Daniel, she could admit that but the majority of it was all her doing. That was one of Regina’s major accomplishments, raising her son to be the best in the world. Her brows furrowed at the sight of rose petals laid out in front of the door to Emma’s bedroom. Her knock was as light as a feather before she opened the door, helping herself inside.</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide, shining with almost formed tears that began to sting away. The bedroom was absolutely beautiful, slightly bigger than the rest of the others, and they were big as well. The carpet a sand color, along with white walls, the shelves against one wall filled with many books, which Regina was sure Emma had already read them all. And the bed. The bed was a queen sized bed, with a giant wooden headboard with the same swan she had seen out front as part of the lawn. No doubt, it was their family crest. The sheets were actual cotton silk, white as snow, a roof placed at the ends of the poles to the headboard. A thin transparent curtain falling around the entire bedding. Regina’s cheeks turned slightly pink just thinking of them, together in this bed. And with how romantic Emma tended to be, she could get very passionate under the sheets too, which was something Regina never grew tired of experiencing.</p>
<p>But that wasn’t what had surprised her. Well, slightly. What had her gawking in awe- going back to her girlfriend being the most romantic ever on the face of this planet speech- the floor, all the way towards the bed and even on top of the sheets were surrounded by rose petals. Followed by a few dozen roses, about four vases, Regina mentally counted somewhere in between her shocked state, set up around the room. Along with a bucket of a fine bottle of champagne chilling and sweating away, ready to be opened and patiently tasted.</p>
<p>Maybe planet was an understatement. Emma Swan was the most romantic woman on the face, somewhere far from here, any other planet or galaxy there was out there.</p>
<p>“Emma?” She finally called out, her voice sounding a bit gentle as if it were too afraid to come out of her throat. That’s when her eyes caught sight of the blonde, coming out of the bathroom, still in her jeans and grey shirt she wore underneath her jacket. </p>
<p>There was a smile on Emma’s lips as she spoke, “Is this too much?” She asked.</p>
<p>Regina couldn’t help but smile, a smile so big it hurt her cheeks, “It’s way too much.” Her arms cradled around her girlfriend’s neck, resting against her shoulders. Her lips finding their rightful home on her thin pink lips. “When did you have the time to do this?”</p>
<p>The princess shrugged, a tiny smirk still on her lips, “I had a little help. I did promise you’d be treated like a queen on your arrival.”</p>
<p>“You did.” She chuckled, her eyes looking around the room, “I can’t believe you did this. For me.”</p>
<p>“Who else would I do it for…” Emma spun the brunette around, out of her embrace and pulled her right back into it, her feet swaying slowly back and forth as she led her in a dance, “If not for you? My Queen.”</p>
<p>Regina’s brow raised, releasing a chuckle, “Be careful where you use that title, princess. I doubt that you’re mother- the real queen of this house- will very much like to hear that.” She said, slowly swaying along with Emma.</p>
<p>The blonde’s smirk only grew, picking her up her feet without warning, her body cradled into her arms, which were surprisingly strong. It took Regina completely off guard, it made her release a light squeal. A squeal that went dead once Emma’s eyes connected with her own and the sound of her whispered words only turned her into a puddle of good, right there in her girlfriend’s arms.</p>
<p>“I will climb the big Ben and shout it for all of London to hear.”</p>
<p>The brunette chuckled, “It’s not all of London I’m worried about, darling. Did you hear your mother’s tone she used downstairs, <em>‘Do enjoy your bedroom.’</em>” her eyes rolled as she mocked Mary Margaret’s voice.</p>
<p>Emma simply pressed her lips to Regina’s, not allowing her to talk anymore, because right now… Emma didn’t exactly wanted to do any talking. Well, maybe a little, but it was more of an exchange of sweet and loving words that would be shared between them and only them. As for Regina, she was putty all over again. Kissing Emma could do that to her without fail. Every. Single. Time.</p>
<p>Regina felt herself being moved as she remained in her beloved girlfriend’s arms, she could then feel a hot steam hitting every inch of her as they were soon surrounded by it. She could hear the sound of a door closing just behind them, echoing along with the sound of water running. Emma had taken them into the bath and she knew there was no stopping her from wanting to share a nice, long, much needed bath with her. Who was she to turn her down anyway?</p>
<p>And as if her body wasn’t feeling enough heat radiating off of it already, Emma’s next words, as their lips finally parted, were even more reason to want to stay.</p>
<p>“Let’s not waste anymore time talking about my mother tonight. Because no one in this house exists at this moment, apart from you and I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive my tardiness on this fanfic. You know me, always keeping busy with life and or other stories that also require my attention. But to make up for my late updating on this one, I bring you a new, super fun and longer chapter to enjoy over the weekend! :) I need sleep now, but tomorrow another update will be posted on this one and possibly others. Happy weekend my lovely readers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up that bright and early morning to an empty spot on the bed was a disappointment that was swept away once her eyes lazily opened, focusing on a single rose that had been placed on top of the cloud-like pillow. </p>
<p>The entire bed felt like sleeping on a cloud. Fancy hotel beds had nothing on this bed, or place for that matter. </p>
<p>Regina smiled, taking the rose within her long fingers, bringing it up to her nose, taking in a whiff of it's rich scent. Her smile only growing just as her mind replayed back the amazing night both shared in this bed after their bath. The softness of the petals caressing her neck, going over the trails of their previous, passionate and loving night. </p>
<p>
  <em>The rose tickled her neck line down to her bare chest, her long lashes coating her eyelids as they closed, taking in the same trail but of Emma's lips to follow. Kissing away the ticking sensation she had caused her with the rose, replacing it with a trail of her love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What followed was a soft trail back up, followed by a single rose petal being softly moved along her belly button up to her mid line with gentle, careful puffs of air. Sharing their sets of giggles and smirks. Emma removed the petal only to place her share of kisses on the brunette's body, following the exact trails of the petal, stopping exactly below the woman's breasts. Strands of fallen blonde hair tickling them and her stomach as green, gentle and caring eyes looked up at her, searching for approval before moving on.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Emma never moved on without the brunette's approval first, which was a loving gesture Regina wasn't quite used to, but quickly welcomed it.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>Chocolate eyes closed after Regina nodded her approval. An olive hand cupping the back of the blonde's head, fingers gripping to her hair. One breast then the other feeling the gentle caress of her girlfriend's hands and fingers, and the careful biting and soothing of her mouth. Follower by the wet, hot trail of her tongue, tasting up against her neck, finishing with taking her lips into her own in a loving, gentle kiss that made her desire travel all the way down to her toes. Their arms circling around one another's form, immediately becoming one.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Knock, knock, knock-</em> three fast knocks jerked Regina out of her thoughts, memories of how perfect their night had been. Her eyes staring wide-eyed towards the door as it swung open.</p>
<p>“Well, look at you!” Ruby beamed at her friend’s morning glow, welcoming herself inside, “Someone got the <em>royal</em> treatment last night, huh?” She looked up and around the bedroom, not needing to look at her best friend’s cheeks to know she was full on blushing, until finally she joined her, sitting on the edge of the bed, “This place, huh? I mean…” Her eyes grew huge with excitement.</p>
<p>“I know.” Regina sighed, looking around the bedroom, her hand caressing the soft bed sheets surrounding her, “It’s like a dream.” She shook her head, chuckling, “It’s crazy, isn’t it? I mean this sort of thing doesn’t just happen.”</p>
<p>Ruby chuckled, “It does in Emma’s world. A world she wants you to be a part of,” she took her by the hands, “so enjoy it. I mean, who can say they ever dated a royal?”</p>
<p>Regina smiled, “If only everyone liked me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, what? So the queen has a stick up her butt. So what?” Ruby’s brow raised, “Emma wants you here and from what we’ve seen, pretty much what she says goes, so… don’t even worry about it. You have an entire summer to get the queen to like you.”</p>
<p>Regina’s brows raised, not believing for a minute that the queen would ever come to like her. Not when she looked at her as the lowest thing in the entire existence. And a poor choice for her daughter.</p>
<p>“Now, come on!” Ruby grinned, determined to not let her friend become gloomy, “You have to see how they eat breakfast in this place. Even that is pretty fancy.”</p>
<p>“Is Emma already there?” She asked her.</p>
<p>Ruby’s brows furrowed, “Not yet, she and Henry went off somewhere, but everything downstairs is ready so I’d assume they should be back.”</p>
<p>"Alright, let me just change." Regina agreed.</p>
<p>Ruby beamed, jumping off the bed and out the door. "I'll leave you to beautify yourself for Emma." She gave her a warning look, "Wear something freeing, this is a vacation, not work and I'll see you downstairs!"</p>
<p>It didn't take Regina long to change into a pair of jeans that ended just below her calf muscle, a black shirt with a yellow crown, the word regal written in red lettering. To finish, she placed on a jean jacket with a pair of spaghetti strap heels. This was casual enough, right?</p>
<p>Her eyes met a pair of green ones making their way towards the hallway and room as she walked out, shutting the door behind her. Correction, a pair of sparkling green eyes, with a smile so wide, the cat from Alice in Wonderland had nothing on it.</p>
<p>"Wow." Emma breathed out, "You look amazing."</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, flashing her own pair of pearly whites, "You always say that with anything I wear."</p>
<p>"Then, it must be true." She placed a gentle kiss on her hand, pulling her close towards her own body afterwards.</p>
<p>Regina's smile grew, her arms circling around the blonde's form, "And you look…" her brow raised, impressed, "very cleaned up."</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, watching the brunette's eyes take in her black dress pants, tucked in, well pressed light blue dress shirt and a jacket that wasn't her favorite red leather one, but a light brown blazer one. Buttoned up, her blonde hair in loose curls.</p>
<p>"By that, I assume you mean <em>not</em> myself?" She had to ask, looking down at her own attire, "It's very different, I know, but my mother insisted I at least look the part while we are here." She rolled her eyes at the words <em>‘look the part’.</em></p>
<p>Regina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's frame again, as Emma had pulled away. A smile tugging at her lips, "Leather jacket or not, I always think you look beautiful. No matter what you wear. However this is certainly a nice change I could get used to."</p>
<p>The princess smiled, her head leaning in to capture the brunette's lips, her thumb lightly stroking away at her cheekbone in a loving manner.</p>
<p>It was the clearing of a throat that caused their moment to become intruded upon.</p>
<p>Both women turned at the sight of Robert Gold, which Emma hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting just yet either, to which her brows furrowed towards his sneaking presence.</p>
<p>“Princess.” The older man nodded, a curt nod at that. A creepy little smile tugging at his lips, “Forgive my intrusion, but both Majesties the Queen and King await your presence for this morning’s breakfast. As well as your… friend, of course.”</p>
<p>Emma’s brow slightly lifted, “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Gold, Your Highness, at your service. And your friend’s.” He nodded once again, a smile to him.</p>
<p>He dressed well, Emma had to give him that and he had manners. Still, there was something about him that didn’t quite click with her and very politely, and diplomatically, the princess made that fact known.</p>
<p>Regina felt the blonde’s hand intertwine with hers, watching her take a few steps towards Gold, as he called himself. From where she stood just behind the blonde, Regina couldn’t see Emma’s face very well, but she could certainly hear the polite smile in her voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean, <em>our</em> friends? And, I’ll have you know, that the lady beside me is not just a <em>friend.</em> She is the woman who has captured my heart, she has a name. Regina. See to it that when you refer to her, you call her by that name. And, I assure you, you’ll be lucky to have her as queen someday, of this house.” Emma smiled a very polite smile towards the older man, who remained silent, “Is this in any way unclear?”</p>
<p>“Crystal clear, princess. I deeply offer my most sincere apologies.” Gold nodded respectfully towards the blonde.</p>
<p>Regina couldn’t even speak. She just blinked in awe.</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to apologize to me.”</p>
<p>Regina gawked as Emma simply stepped aside, very curtly placing her in front of Gold. Her head did a double take between her royal girlfriend and the man, who’s jaw seemed like it would freeze in place from how tightly he clenched it in silence.</p>
<p>Emma knew that very display, being put in his place, as politely as it may have been, by a woman displeased him a great deal. But this wasn’t about so much putting him in his place, even though she did quite enjoy it- this was about defending Regina’s honor, an act she would never hesitate to do so, even from her own mother if the occasion called for it.</p>
<p>Gold’s chest puffed up as he slowly inhaled, that creepy, sarcastic like smile appearing before the brunette’s very eyes, followed by a friendly, “I offer you my most deepest apologies, Ms. Regina.”</p>
<p><em>Deepest? Don’t you mean sincere?</em> Regina thought to herself, taking a dislike to the man already. Yet, she offered him her most welcoming smile, brushing off his apology, “It’s quite alright. Gold was it?” She asked him.</p>
<p>Gold smiled proudly at his name, nodding, “That is correct, ma’am. Robert Gold at your service.”</p>
<p>“Is everything alright, Your Majesty?” Sidney asked, standing just at the top of the stairs. His eyes on Emma, who simply smiled.</p>
<p>“Everything is fine, Sidney. Robert here was just introducing himself.” Her eyes shifted towards Gold, who’s smile had vanished. Her smile on point just as her head turned to glance at Regina next, “Shall we?” She turned back to Gold before heading down the stairs to the first floor, “Excuse us.”</p>
<p>Sidney smiled, nodding their way, watching them make their way down each step.</p>
<p>“A princess with another girl, and with no title, no less.” Gold scoffed, which made Sidney’s head turn, his eyes glaring, “Now I’ve seen it all.” He shook his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>Sidney’s body turned slowly, fully facing him, his hands placed in front of him rather calmly. He cleared his throat before speaking to him directly, “Do you like this job, Robert?”</p>
<p>“Gold.” The older man corrected him, staring him down, “And I get to serve the queen. What’s not to like?” He smirked.</p>
<p>Sidney’s features remained serious, “Hm, well, with all due respect to her Highness, queen or not, her majesty, princess Emma also has a say in this household. And just as the king and queen’s lives are none of your concern, what the princess does with hers isn’t either. So,” He smiled before continuing, “if you happen to value this position given to you, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself.”</p>
<p>Gold’s jaw clenched once again in built up anger.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.” Sidney provided the man with another smile before heading down stairs, leaving Gold all alone.</p>
<p>“You know, you don’t have to stand up for me with everyone.” Said Regina, walking hand in hand with Emma towards the dining room, “I am-”</p>
<p>“Quite capable.” Emma finished the sentence for her, nodding and smiling all at once, “I’m aware.”</p>
<p>Regina smirked, watching the blonde’s proud features.</p>
<p>“What?” The blonde’s brow raised.</p>
<p>“Admit it. You get some sort of thrill out of it, don’t you?” Asked Regina, releasing a chuckle once she spotted a shade of pink on Emma’s cheeks, “You really are something else, Em. Next thing I need is for you to go slaying orcs and dragons in my name.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t ever doubt it.” Emma smiled brightly, linking the brunette’s arm in between her own, entering the dining room. </p>
<p>Everyone’s eyes fall completely on both women.</p>
<p>“Well, it's about time you grace us with your presence.” Mary Margaret spoke, while her husband, the king stood from his chair, as Graham quickly moved away from the near wall where he patently stood. </p>
<p>Emma held out her hand towards Graham, “Don’t worry, Graham.” She smiled, pulling out the chair for Regina to take a seat at the table next to Henry and Ruby. While Graham stood by. Once Regina provided the blonde with a smile, Emma moved quickly towards her mother, providing her with a quick kiss on the cheek, “Good morning, mother. Father.” She nodded towards David, taking her seat just across Regina as Graham pulled out a chair for her. She smiled at him, “Thank you, Graham.”</p>
<p>Graham nodded, smiling back and silently standing nearby, arms placed before him.</p>
<p>Ruby smiled over at the handsome Graham, her finger twirling around the top of her champagne cup filled with orange juice, “Quite the gentleman, aren’t you, Graham cracker?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Ms. Ruby. I was well brought up since I was a small boy to serve the Swan family.” He informed the brunette, finding it rude not to answer her question.</p>
<p>Ruby’s smile turned into a smirk, a chuckle escaping her, “You certainly look to have been well brought up all over.”</p>
<p>Emma slurped her drink from a laugh that escaped her, her orange juice spilling on the table, while she was quick to grab the napkin beside her and hold it against her mouth. Graham cleared his throat, blinking rapidly as no one had ever been so straightforward with him before. All while Regina lightly hit the brunette’s arm with her bare knuckles, while David held in a smile that wanted to come out. </p>
<p>And Mary Margaret? Her fork fell onto her plate, while she momentarily coughed from her food going down the wrong pipe.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, sweetheart?” David asked his wife, lightly tapping on her back while she composed herself.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Mary Margaret cleared her throat, taking a drink of her orange juice. Her head turning towards Emma who was still wiping orange juice from her mouth and nose. “Emma, for goodness sake.”</p>
<p>Regina turned to Henry, who had pulled on her shirt to gain her attention. His voice a whisper, “What did Ruby mean, mom?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, Henry. Eat your breakfast.” Regina quickly turned to Ruby, “Behave yourself, Red.” </p>
<p>“What?” Ruby asked innocently.</p>
<p>David’s brows furrowed, having heard the nickname Regina used to refer to Ruby, his head tilting towards them curiously, “Forgive me, but, may I ask… why red?”</p>
<p>Regina cleared her throat, tensing up.</p>
<p>While Ruby smirked proudly, her eyes on David, “Oh, that’s my favorite color.” And just as Regina sighed with relief, “And because that’s the safe word all men use when alone with me in a room.”</p>
<p>Graham’s eyes matched the king’s as they grew wide, turning their attention elsewhere, while Regina rubbed her temples and shook her head. Emma’s shoulders simply shook from held in laughter, while her mother’s own eyes grew wide, exchanging looks between her daughter and Ruby.</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon!” Mary Margaret exclaimed, still quite shocked, “Men?”</p>
<p>“Oh, not all the time, Your Majesty.” She paused, shrugging, “Some are women.”</p>
<p><em>Clank!</em> The queen’s fork fell once again, hard against the porcelain plate, her eyes wide, “Excuse me? Women?!”</p>
<p>David’s head tilted towards Ruby, “Both?” He whispered, shocked but yet, somehow impressed, “How do you have the energy?”</p>
<p>Ruby smirked, winking his way.</p>
<p>“David!” Mary Margaret exclaimed.</p>
<p>Regina suddenly stood, clearing her throat, her eyes on Emma, “Darling, aren’t we going to be late?” She nodded, pleading with her eyes, “We should go.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Emma wiped away the corners of her mouth, dropping the cloth napkin on the table. Her eyes locking on both her parent’s pairs of eyes, “We won’t be long. I promised them to show them around. Do a little shopping for the day.”</p>
<p>“How fun.” David smiled at her.</p>
<p>“What’s the rush, Emma?” Mary Margaret asked, “What about breakfast?”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “I wouldn’t want to ruin what’s left of yours, mother.” She moved quickly between her parents, kissing their cheeks.</p>
<p>“Emma, this isn’t like you to run off like that.” Mary Margaret glared her way, watching her carelessly rush out of the dining room, taking Graham with her. “Emma!” She scoffed, looking over at David as he chuckled, enjoying his breakfast. “And what may I ask is so funny?”</p>
<p>David shook his head, chuckling, cutting into his omelette, placing a piece into his mouth. “Such energy.” He mumbled, leaving his wife glaring at him in anger.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you would say such a thing, Ruby Lucas!” Regina scolded the brunette on their way out of the two main doors of the mansion, “I am going to kill you.”</p>
<p>“What did Ruby say, mom?” Asked Henry, glancing up at them, walking in front of both friends.</p>
<p>“Nothing, Henry.” Regina told him, glaring back at Ruby.</p>
<p>“Oh, lighten up. I was just having a bit of fun, besides the king seemed to enjoy it.” She chuckled, heading down the steps.</p>
<p>“You call that fun?” Regina scoffed, “Did you see the look on the queen’s face?”</p>
<p>“Pfft,” Ruby brushed it off, linking arms with the older brunette, “Serves her right for looking down on you as if you weren’t good for her daughter. She could use some of my sex tips. Did you see the king’s face when I talked about my nickname? His royal highness needs what Emma gave you last night.”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, standing behind them now, “You know, I don’t think breakfast time with my parents has ever been this enjoyable. Thank you, Rubes.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t encourage her!” Regina rubbed at her temples, while Ruby motioned towards Emma.</p>
<p>“See! Even Em here thought it was funny.” Ruby shook her head, her arm falling limp on Henry’s shoulder, “Come on, Hen. Let’s wait in the car.” Her head tilted towards the small boy, “You thought I was funny, right?”</p>
<p>“But, <em>what</em> did you mean?!” Henry asked, making his way inside the car.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, Ruby!” Regina pointed towards Ruby, glaring at her in warning. Her fingers rubbing at her temples again.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain it to you when you’re older, Hen.” Ruby’s voice sounded from within the car.</p>
<p>“Regina sighed, feeling a headache coming on, “I swear to you, I am going to jail for committing murder.”</p>
<p>Emma on the other hand, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “Gina, relax. It was all in good fun. Besides, she’s right,” she chuckled at the memory, “my father did seem quite intrigued by Ruby’s sexually active lifestyle.” </p>
<p>Regina shook her head, her brows creased, “Which part of that is supposed to give me comfort? Your mother will probably throw us out now.”</p>
<p>“My mother will do no such thing.” Emma assured her, taking her hands within her own, providing her with a sweet, reassuring smile, “Because if you leave, I’ll leave with you. It’s as simple as that.”</p>
<p>Regina glared at the blonde, “Did you clear that out with her first?”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, holding open the passenger door of the car for her, “After you, milady. You ready, kid?” She asked Henry, who excitedly jumped up and down in his seat, his fist pumping up in the air.</p>
<p>“Yeah! I’m ready, let’s go!”</p>
<p>“Sit back, Henry.” Said Regina, clicking on the boy’s seat belt.<br/>_____________________</p>
<p>London was a huge city to sight-see. Graham drove them, until they reached a good stopping point to walk along and sight-see for themselves. Henry was ecstatic to say the least, his tiny hands being held by both Regina and Emma, while Ruby linked onto Graham’s arm, constantly winking and smirking at him. Emma walked them around buildings she knew of since she was a small child, which the boy was overly fascinated with. But, what he was really excited over was standing in front of the big Ben. That was his favorite. His little head tilted up, his mouth parted open.</p>
<p>“Hey, kid, how about a picture of you in front of big Ben?” Emma held out her phone, her camera ready, snapping a quick picture of Henry. “That way if your friends at school don’t believe you. You have proof.”</p>
<p>“Get in the picture with him, Em.” Ruby ran up to the blonde, taking her phone from her, snapping a quick pic of Emma with Henry in front of London’s clock. Both their smiles matching, which made Regina have a smile of her own.</p>
<p>Graham cleared his throat, seeing other sudden flashes of news reporters, “Time to go.”</p>
<p>Emma quickly picked up Henry, who shrieked excitedly, mounting him on her shoulders, while with a free hand, grabbed onto Regina’s own hand and quickly made a run for it.</p>
<p>“Wow!” Ruby’s eyes shined, never before having seen a ton of reporters in one place. Ruby wouldn’t be Ruby if she didn’t pose a little for the flickering cameras. Which she did, proudly.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” A male reporter asked, “Are you a friend of the princess?” Another asked, “Who’s the kid with her?”</p>
<p>“Ruby!” Regina was heard shouting.</p>
<p>“That’s enough, thank you!” Next, Ruby was heard releasing a shriek, feeling as a pair of strong arms, belonging to no other than Graham himself lift her up, throwing her over his shoulder with one swift movement. She was quite light to Graham’s surprise. </p>
<p>“Wow!” Ruby smirked, feeling absolutely delighted at being lifted up by the charming man.</p>
<p>Stopping for a bit of ice cream and sightseeing around shops resulted in the same crowd of both reporters and others who just wanted their pictures with Emma. Especially kids, which the blonde was more than happy to comply with- which Henry absolutely did not approve of. And of course, men and especially women, who wanted more than one picture- which Regina did not approve of.</p>
<p>Eventually, they were able to make a run for it, resulting in Ruby hopping on up into Graham’s arms unexpectedly, to her surprise, he had caught her.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at a mall looking type of place, which was filled with more clothing stores than anything. The Royal Exchange, (seriously, that was the name) being Emma’s favorite to visit. The buildings were big around them and as you looked up, right in the middle, there was no roof, but only the sun and blue skies beaming in. Of course, once you entered a store, you were sheltered from rain if the weather decided not to cooperate. Everything was calm, sure people glared the blonde’s way, others just took pictures with their phones. But, as far as reporters went, they had been a bit lost, giving them a bit of a break from all the earlier running.</p>
<p>“Ms. Ruby, I think we’re quite safe, you can get off now.” Graham grunted, feeling the brunette slide off of his arms like a human slide.</p>
<p>Ruby smirked at him, standing by rather close, “You’re quite strong there, Graham cracker. You work out, huh?”</p>
<p>“Occasionally.” He told her, straightening out his tie.</p>
<p>“Please.” Ruby brushed him off, her eyes looking him over, making him feel rather feasted on and uncomfortable, “You clearly work out more than just <em>occasionally.”</em></p>
<p>“Ruby.” Emma walked up to her, motioning towards Regina, “You’re needed. Apparently, Regina spotted this outfit that would be perfect for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, your majesty.” Graham leaned over to Emma, his eyes on Ruby, “She’s quite spirited, that one.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, her eyes on Ruby, “Yes, she can be.” Her head turned towards Graham, “Is this too much for you? I should have warned you, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Graham’s brows furrowed, his head shaking, “Please, no need for apologies, your majesty. Ms. Regina is really something. She’s special for you, I can see it.”</p>
<p>The blonde’s green eyes looked forward at Regina, exchanging looks with her from afar, “That she is, no argument there, however I was talking about her friend Ruby.”</p>
<p>A brow lifted off of Graham.</p>
<p>Emma smirked at him, lightly slapping his bicep before meeting up with Regina who looked like she was ready to pass out. “Are you alright?” She asked her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Emma.” Regina murmured, “Clothes here are expensive. We can’t possibly afford any of this.”</p>
<p>“Of course we can.” Said the princess.</p>
<p>“We can?” The brunette’s brow raised.</p>
<p>A smile tugged at the blonde’s lips, “Absolutely. You just tell me what your heart desires and it’s yours.”</p>
<p>“No, Em-” Her voice was somewhere lost in a kiss that Emma had placed on her lips.</p>
<p>Emma handed the brunette a shirt she had seen her eyeing since they walked over to the section they were now in, a smirk on her lips, “Go, try this one on. I think it’ll look beautiful on you.” Her hand gave her a light smack on her bottom, sending her on her way, leaving the brunette with a smirk of her own.</p>
<p>Regina did love being spoiled, what girl didn’t? But, she never imagined it happening at this extent.<br/>________________</p>
<p>Shopping bags after shopping bags hung on Ruby’s forearms, no matter how much Regina protested against her going all out on clothes for them both and Henry himself, she didn’t listen. Which frankly, Emma didn’t mind. She was just happy to be enjoying this summer with the people she loved most.</p>
<p>“No way! They have their own Victoria Secret store!” Ruby exclaimed, quickly grabbing a hold of Graham’s arm and pulling him over to the store with her, “Come, Grahammy bear, I need a grown man’s opinion.”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, shifting Henry’s passed out little body to her other arm, so it would carry all his weight. Taking a seat by a water fountain that was quite big. It was more of a busy morning than he was used to, but really what had knocked him out was how long his mother and aunt Ruby took browsing through clothes. His new stuffed wolf animal clutched to his hand.</p>
<p>“You’re quite strong there, your majesty. You work out, huh?” Regina began to mock Ruby, doing her best impression of the other brunette.</p>
<p>“Occasionally.” Emma mocked Graham, sharing a laugh with the older brunette. “Poor Graham. If him and Ruby formed part of the little red riding hood play, I think their roles would be reversed.”</p>
<p>Regina laughed, keeping it light to not wake Henry up, “That would be one handsome six foot man in a red cape and hoodie. Poor Graham indeed.” She chuckled, her eyes locking with Emma’s, “With everything going on, I almost forgot to thank you.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Asked Emma, her stare kind and loving.</p>
<p>Regina shrugged, “For everything. This trip, bringing Henry with us and…” She sighed, “Ruby.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, “Are you kidding? I mean look at this kid, he’s practically glued to me.” She lightly shook him, feeling his arms tighten more around her shoulders, getting a chuckle out of the brunette, “And Ruby, well… honestly, I had to bring her or else I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” She joked, her smile growing at the sight of Regina’s own smile, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Gina. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, until you order me away.”</p>
<p>Regina chuckled once again, leaning into her gorgeous girlfriend, “Good luck with that, Ms. Swan.” She placed a kiss to her favorite pair of thin lips.</p>
<p>Both women so engraved in their own love, unaware of a picture that had been taken of them sitting on that water fountain, sharing a kiss, with a sleeping little boy being carried by Emma Swan herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive my late update on this one! I kept working on this next chapter, but interruptions kept on happening that it took me until now to finally finish it. I will try to update the next chapter as quickly as I can, just keep being patient. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy it just as much. Happy reading! :) A little drama is ahead...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter filled the house as soon as everyone entered the main door. Henry now up and refreshed from a long morning, came running in to a smiling David as they were greeted by him. Ruby walked right in holding bags in each of her hands and forearms, while Graham came in carrying others.</p>
<p>“Hey, Henry! Did you have fun today?” Asked the king, ruffling the boy’s hair playfully.</p>
<p>“A lot!” Henry beamed up at him, his grin big, holding up two water guns.</p>
<p>“Wow! Two of ‘em, huh?”</p>
<p>“Henry, remember what I told you. We don’t play with those inside the house.” Regina warned her son, who nodded in agreement, “Now go put those away in your room, please.”</p>
<p>David smiled, his eyes shifting towards Regina, “He’s an adorable boy. I only hope to someday have a grandson just like him.”</p>
<p>Emma looked away, trying to hide her blush, while Regina simply smiled at the king, “Thank you, your Highness.” She told him.</p>
<p>“Is lunch nearly ready?” Asked Emma.</p>
<p>“Of course,” David smiled, “Mrs. Potts made your favorite.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess, a good old grilled cheese sandwich?” Regina teased, playfully elbowing the blonde, who stood beside her.</p>
<p>“Afraid not, dear.” The room stiffened with Mary Margaret’s sudden presence in the room, along with another companion who Emma seemed to know, judging from the shocked expression on her face. “Emma. You remember Killian, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Killian Jones. Regina recognized him right away from the talk her and Emma shared on their flight over here. So, he wasn’t ugly. Likeable blue eyes, likable scruffy beard, likable pearly white smile and likeable jet black hair. And if that wasn’t enough, his all black suit and tie attire complimented his charm very well. Damn him and his cuteness, because even Regina had to admit, the man was quite handsome. She could see why the queen was eager to shove him and Emma together.</p>
<p>“Killian…” Emma smiled, “I thought you were still in Scotland with your father.”</p>
<p>“Ah, well, when your mother so eagerly called me and informed me of your return home, I had to come see it for myself. And, let’s be honest, love, there’s only one princess beautiful enough to pull me away from any affair I may have.” He stood before the blonde with a wide grin, extending his arms out and pulling the blonde into a very tight hug that even Emma chuckled with a grunt.</p>
<p>“Wow…” Ruby whispered, moving closer to Regina, now that Emma was nowhere near her, “James Bond eat your heart out, huh? And take a look at queen mommy dearest, she couldn’t possibly be more happier.”</p>
<p>Regina’s head turned, her eyes throwing daggers at Ruby, “I’m aware. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret had a beaming smile, literally, her eyes even sparkled with joy. All while Regina’s jaw clenched with jealousy. Yes, jealousy. The guy was already hugging on Emma for too long to her liking. His hands moving to her waist as he did so, to which thank God- David cleared his throat too.</p>
<p>“It’s very good to see you.” Emma finally pulled away from the octopus-like hug, smiling over to Regina, holding her hand to her. “I’d like for you to meet Regina Mills, my-”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes.” He smiled, his eyes on Regina, “Your mother did mention you brought along a few friends.”</p>
<p>Ruby quickly stepped in, almost pushing both Regina and Emma off to the side, “I’m the friend. Correction: Best friend. Hi,” She smiled, holding out her hand towards the handsome devil of a man, “Ruby Lucas.”</p>
<p>The queen rolled her eyes at the brunette, while Killian smirked, taking the other brunette’s hand into his own, “Killian Jones. Ruby? I most certainly agree.” His eyes weren’t shy to feast on her, “Why, I’ll just bet that you must have all the lads just waiting in line to please you, isn’t that so, love?”</p>
<p>This time, it was Graham who rolled his eyes, as did Regina, while Emma, she just smirked, shaking her head to herself.</p>
<p>And, Ruby? She couldn’t be more delighted by the attention she was certainly getting.</p>
<p>“Oh, well…” Ruby smirked, a little blush creeping up on her cheeks, “You’d be surprised, actually.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Killian’s brows raised, hitting his hairline.</p>
<p>“As it turns out…” Ruby quickly looked over her shoulder, her stare directed to Graham, turning immediately back to Killian, “Not <em>every</em> man seems interested.”</p>
<p>Blue eyes remained on the brunette, “I can’t for the life of me think why not. Why, I personally think a gem quite like yourself, should be polished daily.” He smirked, bowing down, placing a gentle kiss right to the back of her hand.</p>
<p>Graham cleared his throat, directing to Sidney as he walked into the room, “Sidney, let us take up all their things into their bedrooms.”</p>
<p>“Certainly.” Sidney nodded, moving to reach for a few of the shopping bags.</p>
<p>“Oh, no!” Ruby quickly moved to reach for the bags Sidney was picking up, snatching them from his hand, “I can take those.” She grinned, “I’ll take them. They are personal items.”</p>
<p>Sidney nodded in understanding, “Of course, Ms.” He reached for other bags, following Graham up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Ruby smirked, placing her hand out before him again, “It was a real pleasure meeting you.”</p>
<p>Killian took Ruby’s hand with delicacy, giving it another gentle kiss, “Really, the pleasure was all mine.”</p>
<p>The brunette chuckled, “You better believe it was.”</p>
<p>“Red Ruby, red.” Regina mumbled under her breath towards the younger brunette, nudging her up the stairs as quickly as possible, “Go. Cool off.”</p>
<p>“Cool off?” Ruby whispered over to her friend, “Not with John Wick over here. I’ll need Superman’s fortress of solitude, Regina!”</p>
<p>Killian smirked, while Emma shook with held in laughter.</p>
<p>“We’ll be sure to fly you there. Now, go.” Regina sighed, joining Emma and Killian, looking at the man and queen apologetically, clearly seeing how embarrassed she was by Ruby’s behavior. “I’m terribly sorry, she’s… a bit much.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret chuckled, “That’s not the word I would use.”</p>
<p>Emma glared at her mother, while Killian simply smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s quite alright.” He brushed it off.</p>
<p>Emma’s arm snaked around the brunette’s form, “Don’t worry about him, Gina. Look at him, he actually enjoys all that flirting attention,” she smiled at the man, “don’t you, Killian?”</p>
<p>“Well,” He chuckled, “It’s hard not to, love. Although I must say, as much as I enjoyed it, I would highly enjoy it if it came from you.”</p>
<p>Regina cleared her throat, moving in between Killian and Emma, smiling over at him, “We haven’t been properly introduced. Regina Mills. Emma’s girlfriend for all intents and purposes.”</p>
<p>Killian’s brows hit his hairline in surprise, his eyes shifting between both women, “Girlfriend? My, my, Emma. You Swan’s certainly are a family of many secrets, aren’t you?” His head turned to the King and Queen, who stood by. He shook the brunette’s hand, placing a kiss to it and bowing his head, “It’s a real honor, Regina.” </p>
<p>Mary Margaret cleared her throat, her posture on point, “She’s only here for the summer, I’m afraid. Why don’t we head into the dinning room for lunch? Killian, you will join us, won’t you? I just know Emma will be delighted to have you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, most certainly.” He grinned, holding out his arm for the queen to take, walking his way into the dinning room.</p>
<p>“Wonderful!” Mary Margaret’s head looked over her shoulder, “Emma, come along, dear.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be just a minute.” Smiled the princess, standing next to the brunette.</p>
<p>“I’ll save you a seat next to me, love.” Killian smirked, leaving Regina’s eyes to squint in jealousy.</p>
<p>Emma watched as Regina stared at her with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“Quite the charmer.” Said Regina, a hand on her hip.</p>
<p>“I did warn you, he’s a big flirt.” Said Emma.</p>
<p>Regina scoffed, “Yes, I can see that. He certainly held you in that hug for way too long, and was quick to flirt with you, even after he knew you were with me.”</p>
<p>The princess smiled, “He also flirted with Ruby, remember? It’s just in his nature. Trust me, give him in time and he will be flirting with you too.”</p>
<p>Regina chuckled sarcastically, “I can’t wait. You’re mother is certainly crazy about him.”</p>
<p>Emma placed a kiss to the brunette’s lips, “She’s crazy about you too. She just has a hard time showing it.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Regina began walking towards the stairs, heading her way up, “I’ll see you for lunch.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Once Ruby, Henry and Regina entered the dining room for lunch, David, Killian and Emma were quick to stand, the blonde racing towards Regina to pull her chair out, leaving Mary Margaret to glare their way as they shared a kiss at the table.</p>
<p>And just as Graham was about to move to pull Ruby’s chair back, Killian beat him to the punch, sharing a smirk with the younger brunette.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Killian.” Said Ruby, having a seat between him and Henry.</p>
<p>“And, who’s this strapping young lad?” Killian smiled over at Henry, “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure.”</p>
<p>“I’m Henry!” The boy smiled a dimple cheek smile, quite proud of his name. “Henry Daniel Mills.”</p>
<p>“Henry Daniel Mills?” He smiled again, not being able to help to like the boy right away, “Such a strong name. So, then Regina must be your-?”</p>
<p>“She’s my mom.” He smiled proudly at the brunette, who sweetly smiled back at him. “I was named after my grandfather and my dad.”</p>
<p>“Is that right?” Killian chuckled, his eyes looking at Emma, who smiled proudly, “My, my Emma, you certainly went for the whole package, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>A pale hand reached over to grab a hold of Regina’s own hand, her eyes meeting with her favorite pair of brown orbs, “I most certainly did.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret raised a brow, her eyes on the brunette, “So, the boy has a father, then?”</p>
<p>A knot caught in the brunette’s throat, her eyes looking over at the queen. She nodded, “Yes.”</p>
<p>The room grew quiet as the servants came into the dining room, placing down plates, holding bowls of their small lunch for that afternoon. Henry’s face squinted at the sight of all the green on his plate.</p>
<p>He turned to Ruby, tapping on her arm and whispering, “What is it?”</p>
<p>Killian smirked, “It’s goat’s cheese with bistro salad, lad. Rather tasty, if I do say so myself.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s face froze once she took one bite of it. Goats cheese wasn’t for everyone. And it certainly wasn’t to Henry’s liking. Like any boy, he didn’t fancy salads too much.</p>
<p>Emma cleared her throat, her eyes directed to Graham, “Graham.”</p>
<p>Graham stood by the princess, “Your majesty?”</p>
<p>“Would you have Ms. Potts whip up some grilled cheese for Henry, please?” She smiled.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with the salad?” Mary Margaret asked, her eyes on Regina, “Don’t you ever feed him a salad?”</p>
<p>“He’s not too big on vegetables, I’m afraid.” Regina admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret scoffed, “Do you think that’s proper? He’s a boy, he needs his nutrition.”</p>
<p>“Henry, mother.” Emma corrected her, glaring, “And he’s a child. As you recall, I didn’t like my share of vegetables as a young girl either.”</p>
<p>David’s hand rested on his wife’s, gathering her attention.</p>
<p>“Right you are, but you certainly learned, didn’t you?” She smiled proudly.</p>
<p>Graham looked down at Emma, who nodded for him to follow her order, leaving the room immediately.</p>
<p>“Don’t feel bad, love.” Killian said to Regina, “I recall not liking anything healthy when I was around Henry’s age either. Boys will be boys.”</p>
<p>David smiled, nodding in agreement, “I always do prefer a salmon myself.” His eyes looked over to his wife who glared his way.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to eat anything you don’t like Henry.” Emma smiled at the boy, “You’ll love Mrs. Potts grilled cheese sandwiches.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Mary Margaret spoke, a little displeased, “It would seem this isn’t your favorite anymore. Living in New York has certainly changed you, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma looked over at her mother, “This was never my favorite, mother. You just took upon yourself to decide for me that it was. And my living in New York has nothing to do with me being away for so long. You know that.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s brow raised, “Of course not. You always did have trouble following the rules, as you well have been proving lately.”</p>
<p>David cleared his throat, smiling over at Killian, “Killian, how is your father? How’s his health?”</p>
<p>“Oh, just fine.” He smiled back at the King, “He was happy to hear the news of my return.”</p>
<p>“As he should be.” Mary Margaret spoke after taking a sip of her wine, “Now, you and Emma can get married. As it was arranged.”</p>
<p>The room grew silent, Regina shifted in her seat uncomfortably, exchanging a quick questioning look with Emma, who looked back at her with a bit of embarrassment. Ruby’s eyes looked to the Queen, then to Killian.</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes locked onto Emma’s, “Arranged?”</p>
<p>David placed a hand on Mary Margaret, his tone a whisper, “Darling. I don’t think this is-”</p>
<p>“But, of course.” Mary Margaret glanced over at the brunette.</p>
<p>“Mother.” Emma hissed under her breath, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest.</p>
<p>“Did Emma not tell you that they used to date?” She asked Regina.</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, her fork loudly clanking against her bowl. “No way! You and James Bond dated?”</p>
<p>Emma glanced over at Regina, who was no longer looking into her eyes anymore. She just stared down at her untouched food in silence. Her emotions tightening inside her chest.</p>
<p>“You mean you and Emma would kiss and stuff?” Henry’s face squinted in disgust.</p>
<p>Killian chuckled at Henry’s disgust, actually finding it amusing, “That was a long time ago. We parted on good terms. It was a mutual decision.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t understand why, you two made the perfect couple-”</p>
<p>“Mother, I think that’s quite enough.” Emma glared her way, her lip already curling up in anger. Her hand reached out for the brunette’s who sat beside her, “Regina-”</p>
<p>“You know, I…” Everyone stood as Regina did, except for Mary Margaret and Henry. She smiled to the best of her abilities, “I’m suddenly not feeling well, I need some air.”</p>
<p>Emma quickly reached for her hand, “I’ll go-”</p>
<p>“No.” Very discreetly, Regina took her hand back from the blonde, “I think I need to be alone for a moment.” Her eyes looked at everyone else seated around the table, “Please, excuse me.”</p>
<p>Ruby quickly looked over at a worried Emma, “I’ll go with her, Em.” She rushed behind her friend, stopping in her tracks before reaching the end of the dining room, quickly bowing down on one knee and running out again. “Regina, wait for me.”</p>
<p>Emma quickly glared back at her mother, referring to Henry first, “Kid, why don’t you go with Graham. He’ll show into the kitchen where you can enjoy your grilled cheese in peace.” Her eyes looked over to a confused Graham, who stood with a freshly served grilled cheese in hand.</p>
<p>Henry exchanged looks between an angry Emma and a confused Graham.</p>
<p>The princess looked over at the boy, providing him with a warm smile, “Go on. It’s alright.”</p>
<p>“Come on along, Henry.” He smiled at the boy, “You can meet Mrs. Potts. She will love you.”</p>
<p>“Okay!” The boy beamed, happily going along with Graham, even though he felt it in the pit of his stomach that something had happened.</p>
<p>Green eyes turned back to a calm Mary Margaret, glaring her way, “May I ask what is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with me?” The queen’s brow raised. “You’re the one keeping secrets from your… companion, as it would seem.”</p>
<p>“That gives you no right to speak of whatever Killian and I had or didn’t have in the past right in front of her, mother!” Emma’s voice kept raising and octave, “I was going to tell her in my own way, where she wouldn’t get so upset about it!”</p>
<p>“Now, Emma!” Mary Margaret’s voice raised, appalled that her daughter would even dare shout at her, “As much as your home as this still is, I will not tolerate you raising your voice at me. I am your mother.”</p>
<p>“Then, start acting like my mother.” Emma hissed, “As much of the Queen as you are, I will not allow you to speak of my personal affairs in front of Regina. That is for me to do, not you.” She tossed her cloth napkin on the table in anger, standing to her feet, “And if you want me to continue staying here, you will refer to her by her name. We are together now, and whether you like it or not- she is the woman that I am in love with and want to continue being with. So you either respect that or I promise you I am gone.”</p>
<p>Killian and David remained silent.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret stood from the table, “What on earth do you see in that woman? Someone who is clearly older than you.” She scoffed, “With a son of a precious marriage, and no title what-so-ever. What kind of Queen do you think that is, Emma? First look at her and I know, she isn’t worthy to be by your side.”</p>
<p>Emma’s lip curled in anger, as David stood from his seat, “Alright, I think that’s enough. Now, Emma is right.”</p>
<p>“David?” The queen’s lips parted in shock. “You too?”</p>
<p>“Title or not, Mary Margaret, Regina, Ruby and Henry are a part of our daughter’s life now. We have to respect that. You could at least try.” His eyes looked over at his daughter, “Emma, why don’t you go and find Regina and we’ll settle this later.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to settle. My decision has been made.” Emma looked over at Killian, “I’m sorry, Killian.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “No harm done, love.” He stood from his seat, wiping away at the corners of his mouth, “I actually must get going. I promised my father I’d be home for my brother’s arrival.” He bowed his head slightly, “Thank you for lunch. It certainly was entertaining.”</p>
<p>Emma glared over at her mother one last time before walking out, the door heard being slammed by her.</p>
<p>“This has to be some kind of a joke.” Mary Margaret sat back down, watching David as he stood from his place at the table, “Where may I ask are you going?”</p>
<p>“I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.” He pushed his chair in.</p>
<p>“Oh, what? Come, David. You know I speak the truth.” Mary Margaret continued, “Emma is in way over her head if she thinks Regina is going to make a good impression at the ball. What will the press say?”</p>
<p>“Frankly, dear, I don’t give a damn what the press says or anyone for that matter. Our daughter is home. I mean, my God, can’t you just… enjoy her while she’s here? Do not drive her away again.” With that, he walked out of the room without another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't the last update to my Christmas fic lol so I'm sorry to disappoint on that part, but tomorrow I shall upload that. For now, I've had this chapter in my mind for days, and given that I am almost done with my x-mas story, I decided to finish this update up and post it, for those of you enjoying this one fanfic which has quickly become one of my personal favorites to write. :) Happy reading and do enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Regina!” Ruby ran right behind the brunette, catching her by her arm to stop her from walking any further, “Hey. Where are you going?”</p>
<p>Regina sighed, “I don’t know. Away from here.”</p>
<p>“And leave Henry and me?” Ruby asked, “You don’t even know which way to go, this place is endless.”</p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes, “I don’t mean out of here, Ruby. I just need to be away from Emma for the moment.” </p>
<p>“I can see why you would want to do that.” Ruby nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to, but…” She scoffed, “I mean, she lied to me! She told me that nothing had happened between her and Killian, nothing I needed to worry about. Now it turns out they are arranged to be married?!”</p>
<p>“Alright, first of all, you heard what Killian said. Yes, they dated, but it was a mutual break-up, which means they aren’t getting married anymore.” Ruby nudged her, “Come on, Gina, you know Emma loves you. She’s crazy about you. There’s no way she would bring you all this way here just to hurt you like this.” She scoffed, “The mother on the other hand.”</p>
<p>Regina sighed, “That’s another thing. I will admit she called out Emma purposely at the table just to get a rise out of me. She absolutely does not approve of our relationship.”</p>
<p>“If you know that, then don’t let her.” Ruby stood in front of her friend, her hands rested on her shoulders, “Listen to me, okay? No one said this was going to be easy, I mean, what relationship is? But you and Emma have proven that above anything, you remain strong.”</p>
<p>Regina nodded, “We do.”</p>
<p>Ruby grinned, “Then show her royal highness exactly that! You are Regina fucking Mills. And queen or not, if she wants to play hardball, show her you can play hardball.”</p>
<p>The brunette drew in a courageous breath, “You’re right. There is no reason why I should back down.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not!”</p>
<p>Regina grinned, “I do love Emma and I want to be with her at all cost!”</p>
<p>“Of course you do!” Ruby continued to encourage her friend.</p>
<p>“Earlier was just… a little wrinkle. Her attempt to make me leave.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!”</p>
<p>“But, I won’t leave.”</p>
<p>“Atta girl! Now, go find Emma!” Ruby grinned proudly.</p>
<p>“Oh, no. I can’t do that just yet.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s face fell, her head tilting, “But you just said everything was fine-”</p>
<p>“Oh, it is. But Emma doesn’t know that.” Regina grinned.</p>
<p>Ruby’s grin mirrored the other brunette’s in sync understanding, “Ahhh… making her suffer a little. I like it. But, you do forgive her, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” Regina chuckled, “You know as well as I do that I can’t stay mad at her.”</p>
<p>Ruby chuckled, linking arms with her best friend as they walked back to the castle (if they could find their way), “You are going to make a hell of a queen.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not go there just yet.”<br/>______________________</p>
<p><em>Whoosh!</em> An arrow pierced right through the middle, red target that was set up somewhere outside the castle. Archery was Emma’s favorite sport as a child. She became great at it at such a young age. Amazingly enough, it was her mother who had taught her to become such a champion at it. She had removed her jacket, setting aside by a tree that provided shade for her, leaving only her blue shirt, sleeves rolled up, forearms exposed. </p>
<p>David smiled over at Henry, pointing to Emma who fired another arrow right to the middle target. Both walking up to her.</p>
<p>“That is so cool! Can you teach me that, Emma?” Henry beamed.</p>
<p>Emma smiled at the sight of Henry, “Sure, kid. It’s pretty easy. However, just to be on the safe side, I think you should practice with the ones I did when I was little, just like you.” Her smile appeared again, ruffling his hair, “Why don’t you go and tell Sidney to hand them to you? He knows where they are.”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Henry ran off as fast as his feet could carry him.</p>
<p>David shook his head, smiling at the sight of Henry, stepping aside as he watched his daughter shoot a third arrow right at her target, “He’s a cute kid. He’s crazy about you, you know.”</p>
<p>“And I’m quite crazy about him as well, father.” Emma reached for another arrow.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know.” David stood beside the target, with distance in between, his head following the fourth arrow piercing right through the target. He chuckled, hands stuffed inside his pockets, “Regina is quite crazy about you as well.” He stretched out his hand, holding onto the bow as Emma handed it to him.</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, handing her father an arrow next, “Right now, I highly doubt I am her favorite person.”</p>
<p>David took aim, his posture just as straight as his daughter’s, “You are more than that to her, Emma.” He released the string, his arrow shooting right on target. “Try to understand her, she just needs a little time.”</p>
<p>Emma took the bow back from her father, gathering another arrow to shoot. She had missed their talks like this. Out here in the open, while she blew off some steam from a fight with her mother.</p>
<p>“I know. Believe it or not, this isn’t the first fight we’ve had. However, this is the first one where she stays angry at me.” She sighed, she set the arrow down, “I apologize for shouting earlier, especially at mother, but she-”</p>
<p>“Say no more, Emma.” David held up a hand.</p>
<p>Her brow raised, “You’re not displeased?”</p>
<p>David mirrored his daughter’s raised brow, “Displeased?” He chuckled, “If anything I am proud of you.” His hands rested on her shoulders, eyes locking on her green ones, “You stood up for what you love today, and that in my eyes, is what will make you a great ruler someday. And to be honest, I highly enjoyed your mother’s dumbfounded look.”</p>
<p>A small laugh escaped the blonde.</p>
<p>“Besides, I like Regina.” He picked up the bow and another arrow, “We still need to know more about her, but I trust your judgement on this one. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders and she’s a good mother to Henry.” He took aim, taking a shot which this time landed on the blue area of the target. “Trust me, that is something your mother admires about her.”</p>
<p>Emma couldn’t help but scoff, “I hate to disagree with you. But, she hasn’t shown any interest in Regina since we arrived. Or in Henry. And it’s a shame, because I just know she would love her if she just gave her a chance.”</p>
<p>David placed down the bow, standing in front of his daughter, “She will come to like her. I like her. Even Ruby, and she sure has some interesting stories under her belt.”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “Yes, she does.” She paused.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” David asked, knowing her too well.</p>
<p>Something had been on her mind. And if she was going to let anyone in on it, it would be her father.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking… that tonight I’d like to treat Regina to a night out. Just the two of us.” Green eyes sparkled at the idea.</p>
<p>David smiled, “I think that’s a terrific idea. You can take my car just for the special occasion-”</p>
<p>“No.” Emma shook her head, her grin growing bigger, “I was thinking something… bigger.”</p>
<p>“Bigger?” David’s brow raised, his grin growing in understanding of what his daughter wanted.</p>
<p>“Emma!” Henry grunted, carrying the heavy pack of safety arrows with all the strength he could master. Sidney right behind him.</p>
<p>She smiled at the sight of the young boy, “Look at you, kid!”</p>
<p>Sidney ran right behind the boy, slightly panting, “Forgive me, Your Majesty. He absolutely insisted on carrying the bag all by himself.”</p>
<p>“Well, he certainly has you beat there, Sidney!” Emma joked, patting the older man on the shoulder, “By the way… have you seen Regina anywhere?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded, “Ms. Regina and Ms. Ruby are baking up quite a storm in the kitchen with Mrs. Potts. She insisted on making a dessert for after tonight’s dinner. Especially for the queen, she said. Apple turnovers, I believe.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, “Well, I need a favor. For later.”</p>
<p>“Anything, ma’am.”</p>
<p>“First of all, I need you to watch Henry tonight. Keep a close watch on him as if he were your own.”</p>
<p>“Certainly.” Sidney nodded.</p>
<p>“Second, I will have this hand written note for you later on. Be sure to hand it to Regina personally, notify her that I expect her to show.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Another nod.</p>
<p>“Lastly, do notify my mother that I won’t be present for dinner tonight.” </p>
<p>“Right away, ma’am. Oh,” Sidney turned back, “What about Ms. Ruby?”</p>
<p>“No need to worry about her. She can entertain herself just fine, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Sidney nodded, heading back into the castle directly to follow orders.</p>
<p>Emma looked over to Henry, who was already being placed in position by David with both bow and arrow. She kneeled beside him, watching as her father instructed him.</p>
<p>“Take your position, pull back and release.” Said David, watching Henry try it on his own.</p>
<p>The arrow shot out, flying past the target. The boy’s shoulders slumped over.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, inside the castle, Regina was watching them through a window with a clear enough view. She always did love watching Henry with Emma. A smile tugging at the corners of her lips as Henry fired another arrow that flew past the target again.</p>
<p>“Don’t feel discouraged, kid. It’s hard the first few times.” Emma rested her hand on his shoulder, bending behind him, positioning his arms right, straightening his back by pushing it slightly in, “Take your stance.”</p>
<p>Regina wasn’t the only one watching, Sidney found himself rather amused by the little display with Mrs. Potts by another window of the castle. Something which Mary Margaret took notice of as she walked on by. Her head turned in their direction.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat, making the pair turn immediately to her presence, “May I ask what is so entertaining that it is keeping you from your duties?” She asked, walking further into the room.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Your Highness.” Sidney stood up straight, “It’s just that the princess is showing young Henry how to shoot an arrow.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s brow raised looking out the window, seeing as Henry shot the arrow right through the blue target mark. “Hm.” Her eyes met Sidney’s and Mrs. Potts grins, who were quickly wiped away, “Honestly, I don’t see the fascination. Let’s not stand here all day.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Grace.” Sidney bowed, quickly leaving the room with Mrs. Potts.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret turned back to stare out the window once the room was vacant from everyone but her. She watched Emma instruct him step by step, correcting his mistakes from before, guiding him, standing behind him. Just like she used to do with Emma when she was a small child once upon a time ago. Now, before her very eyes, the tables turned and it was Emma repeating the same steps as her to teach Henry. </p>
<p>“That’s it, kid. Breathe in and hold it.” Emma instructed, slowly stepping away from Henry, “And release!”</p>
<p>Whoosh! The arrow shot right forward, piercing through a red mark on the target.</p>
<p>A big, pearly white smile tugging on all three faces. Henry smiling over David and Emma, his eyes wide with excitement, “I did it!”</p>
<p>“You did it, way to go, kid!” Emma high-fived him, next to David, who also ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>“Emma. Are you and my mom fighting?” He asked the blonde.</p>
<p>David cleared his throat, “I’m going to head on inside now. Leave you two to talk.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, kneeling in front of the boy, “No, Henry, we’re not fighting. Why would you say that?”</p>
<p>“Well, she’s angry that you and Killian dated.” His face scrunched up, “Did you really date him?”</p>
<p>The princess sighed, “Yes, but that was before I met your mom or you. And we both agreed it was best if we just remained friends.”</p>
<p>“But, why would you date him, and why would your mom say you are arranged to marry?” His head tilted, “What’s that anyway?”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “It means that he is the one that’s assigned to me. That I have to marry.”</p>
<p>The boy’s eyes grew wide, “So you’ll marry him?!”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “No, Henry. That arrangement was tossed away when we broke up. And I dated him because it was a very confusing time for me.”</p>
<p>He paused, not understanding it all, “But, you love my mom, right?” He asked her.</p>
<p>Emma nodded, smiling, “Very much, yes. And I love you very much, which is why I've been wanting to ask for your approval.”</p>
<p>His head tilted, “Approval for what, Emma?”</p>
<p>The blonde grinned, at least that’s all Regina could see from her, and both girlfriend and son exchanging a few muted words, along with a hug.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Later that night, around 8’O Clock sharp, Mary Margaret noticed that Emma was yet again late for dinner.</p>
<p>“Sidney.” The queen called to him, seeing him walk by.</p>
<p>“Your majesty.” He nodded.</p>
<p>“Have my daughter come down for dinner, please. I will not have her miss out again, no matter if she has company over.”</p>
<p>Sidney placed his hands in front of him, standing straight, “The princess wanted me to inform you that she will in fact be missing out on dinner tonight, Your majesty.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret scoffed, “What could possibly be the reason this time?”</p>
<p>“It seems she has a surprise set up for Ms. Regina.” He smiled, his smile gone as he noticed the serious features on the queen, which caused him to simply walk away.<br/>______________________</p>
<p>Regina sighed in frustration, looking herself over within the mirror for the tenth time tonight. Her stomach in knots as to what surprise Emma could have in store for her.</p>
<p>“Ruby, are you sure you want me borrowing your new leather jacket?” She looked herself over again, the light brown colored jacket not really being her style, but damn if it didn’t look great on her.</p>
<p>“Of course! Emma wants you to look your best, right?” Ruby stood just behind her friend, grinning, “Trust me, you look hot. She won’t be able to keep her hands off you.”</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, looking herself over again, her fingers running one last time through her hair.</p>
<p>A light knock at the door, followed by Sidney’s voice quickly made them step away from the mirror.</p>
<p>“Ms. Regina. It’s time.” His voice called from just behind the bedroom door.</p>
<p>They mumbled a few words to one another, Ruby quickly running her hand through Regina’s hair, licking her index finger to press down on a small single hair that was apparently stubborn and wouldn’t remain in place with the rest of her hair.</p>
<p>“Oh, God, Ruby!” Regina brushed her off.</p>
<p>“Okay, you’re fine! You’re fine, go!” Ruby nudged her, pulling open the door to the bedroom, a grin appearing on her lips, “Hi, Sidney. How are you this fine evening?”</p>
<p>“Oh, just fine, Ms. Ruby. Thank you.” Sidney nodded, his eyes glancing at Regina, taking in her fine form in a pair of Ruby’s tight jeans, a white blouse that stuck to her figure quite nicely and light brown leather jacket. Respectfully, of course. “My word.” He muttered, feeling a bit out of place. </p>
<p>“Sidney, now be honest…” Ruby grinned, “As a man. Don’t you think Regina looks especially hot tonight?”</p>
<p>“Well…” He man chuckled, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, “<em>Hot</em> isn’t the phrase I would use, Ms- especially because I doubt the princess would like to know that anyone was being disrespectful to you in any way, but, I must say that you are…” He nodded, “A very beautiful woman. If you don’t mind my being so blunt.”</p>
<p>Ruby leaned into Regina, whispering in her ear, “Looks like Emma’s heart isn’t the only you’ve captured.” She teased.</p>
<p>Regina smiled, elbowing Ruby, feeling a bit of blush creep up on her, “Thank you, Sidney. You’re very sweet and don’t worry, Emma will never know.”</p>
<p>He smiled a friendly smile, holding out his arm for her to take, “Well, shall we? The princess is expecting you.”</p>
<p>The brunette nodded, taking the man by the arm. Which, she thought it was a bit too much because she could have walked her own just by following him. But, she knew deep down that this is how Emma had instructed whatever surprise was in store for her. Her heart pounding more and more by the minute.</p>
<p>And once they reached outside, going a different direction from the acres of backyard the castle held, her lips couldn’t help to part open at the sight of a white helicopter with the family crest imprinted upon it in gold color. And standing just by the helicopter door was Emma, her eyes sparkling with joy, thankful that Regina had accepted her invitation for tonight’s surprise, and a smile that already made her weak at the knees. Especially, when the princess was once again, dressed elegantly in a pair of black dress pants and white buttoned up shirt. Her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her golden hair glowing, agreeing with the night sky, making her look like an angel that was sculpted by God himself.</p>
<p>“Emma.” The brunette breathed out, “What is this?”</p>
<p>“This, this is called a helicopter.” Emma smiled, “It’s also your ride for this evening.” She took the brunette’s hand in her own, “Thank you, Sidney.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “My pleasure as always, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>Emma pulled open the door, not minding at all that Sidney was heading his way back into the castle, she helped Regina board the helicopter, closing the door and hopping onto the pilot’s side, which left the brunette even more surprised. A small scoff with a mix of a chuckle escaping her once she noticed Emma placing a headset on her head.</p>
<p>“You’re flying this?” She asked a bit terrified at the idea, but also impressed. This was something she never knew Emma could possibly do.</p>
<p>A tiny smirk was visible on Emma’s lips, “Don’t worry, I’m licensed.” Her hands took a hold of her seat belt, strapping her in nice and tight, a little too tight, “Now, you can’t get away.” She whispered, her voice calm yet arousing.</p>
<p>She took a headset that was handed to her next, placing it on her head just as Emma had done a second ago, watching her just how easy she began pressing buttons and flipping switches after she had strapped herself in. There were so many buttons inside this machine, Regina wouldn’t even know where to start. But Emma… it was like watching a genius work.</p>
<p>“November 1-2-2-4. Charlie Tango, ready to depart.” Even through the headset, Emma’s voice rang so professionally and royal into the brunette’s ears.</p>
<p><em>“Roger that, Charlie Tango, your flight plan from London to Paris is all cleared.”</em> A male voice reported back to her.</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes couldn’t help but sparkle as she stared directly at Emma, “Paris? Really?” She couldn’t help but smile with joy, a smile that caused her girlfriend to match.</p>
<p>Of course they could have taken a plane, but Emma wanted to really surprise her, make it intimate even, and hopefully impress her with her flying skills while she showed her the world in one entire night. Two different worlds in fact, which is what she wanted to give her tonight and every night.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Emma asked her, taking a hold of the controls, smiling as Regina gasped once she felt her stomach rise up along with the helicopter that only Emma would be controlling for an entire hour and twenty five minutes trip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you who are 50 shades of grey fans like myself, yes I did take Christian's helicopter name as Emma's lol and the idea for the last bit of this chapter. I just kept seeing it happen for this story, as romantic as Emma is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter turned out better than I expected. I hadn't originally planned to post a really long chapter, but so much happened that I didn't know when was the perfect stopping point. I also hadn't planned for a scene between Ruby and David, but it happened lol let's see how you all feel about this chapter and the next, which I will try to work on later on during the day and post up right after, but I make no promises. I do promise however that at some point or another, all my stories will be completed. Thank you all for being so amazing! :) Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was perfect tonight. The flight was smooth and relaxing, especially once Emma’s hand slipped its way into Regina’s. Their eyes would connect with each kiss the blonde would place at the top of her hand every now and again during their flight. And the sight itself, seeing the city lights of London was quite a dream Regina never imagined it ever happening for her. And Emma… it wasn’t enough to say that she looked absolutely stunning on this night. Flying this helicopter, in just a pair of dress pants and white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and all. </p>
<p>Except Emma wasn’t just an ordinary, stunningly beautiful woman. </p>
<p>She was much more than that. She was a freaking princess. A royal that would become queen of not only a home, but an entire country!</p>
<p>And she was in love with her. Out of anyone Emma could possibly have and fall in love with- she chose her. </p>
<p>Regina Mills. Age thirty-four, divorced, mother of one, Regina Mills.</p>
<p>Why would Emma want her of all people was beyond her questioning.</p>
<p>Regina could stare at Emma all the time and not want to blink.</p>
<p>Green eyes found her favorite pair of brown ones staring right at her, a tiny smirk forming at the corner of her lip. A smile that could as well make Regina weak at the knees.</p>
<p>“Do you want to fly it?” Asked Emma, taking the brunette completely off guard with her unexpected question.</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide, “Fly? No.” Her head shook, a small chuckle escaping her throat.</p>
<p>“Come on. It’s easy.” Emma’s hand took a hold of Regina’s, placing it on the aircraft’s stick, her hand wrapping over hers. “Just grab hold, and you keep it straight.”</p>
<p>Regina’s heart pounded inside her chest, like two giant drums. Her body overcame a sense of adrenaline, just as a pearly white smile spread across her lips in that very moment. It wasn’t so much the flying that made her heart almost explode of gusto, but her girlfriend’s touch. </p>
<p>She certainly knew how to win her over.</p>
<p>Because this is what this was. A way to win her over and win her forgiveness, which Regina had to admit- was working to its perfection.</p>
<p>And the way her green eyes just sparkled before her, oozing out all the love her heart held for her with each glancing look. How could she not ultimately forgive her? If she loved her too, just as much or possibly way more.</p>
<p>Regina didn’t realize it, but Emma’s hand had moved away from holding her own.</p>
<p>“See? Easy.” Emma crossed her arms over her chest, “You’re flying it all by yourself.”</p>
<p>Brown eyes grew wide once again, “No, I’m not.” She looked down at her hand after realizing the blonde’s arms were casually crossed over her chest. “Oh, my God…” She looked up at a laughing Emma, “I’m really flying it?” She asked with a matching smile.</p>
<p>“You really are.” Said Emma, “I may make a pilot out of you yet.”</p>
<p>Regina’s grin grew, her eyes sparkling with excitement, staring out into the beautiful city before her.<br/>
____________________</p>
<p>“I must admit, that was one of the most scariest, yet most exciting things I have ever come to experience.” Said Regina, thankful to finally be walking on solid ground, hand in hand with her beloved.</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “I felt the same way when I started flying.”</p>
<p>Paris was quite beautiful, especially at this hour of the night. Before landing, Emma flew her around, showing off the most beautiful parts of the city to the brunette from up above. And now, on foot, enjoying an evening stroll through a quiet, and lit up part of the city, it was at its most spectacular sight.</p>
<p>“And, just how many girls have you taken flying before?” Asked Regina, a smirk to her.</p>
<p>Emma grinned shyly, “Just one.” </p>
<p>Regina froze, her eyes staring at her wide, causing Emma to release another laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m talking about you. You’re the only one.”</p>
<p>The sound of those words hit her like a breath of fresh air. Her eyes still throwing deadly glares her way, “You’re still not forgiven, you know. Although, I must admit, you sure know how to impress a girl.”</p>
<p>“Well, as long as I’m on my way to being forgiven.” Emma smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>Regina’s head shook, remembering the queen’s words throughout that very awkward lunch, “Why didn’t you tell me that you were in an arranged marriage?” Regina stopped walking, her eyes locking on Emma’s.</p>
<p>Emma sighed, “Because that’s the key word, <em>‘was’</em>, and it was a long time ago. It didn’t matter anything to me then, and it certainly doesn’t matter anything to me now.”</p>
<p>“You still could have told me. I would have understood it if I had heard it from you.” Regina replied, speaking with her heart, continuing on with their stroll, allowing Emma to lead her through the city.</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Emma nodded, holding onto her girlfriend’s hand, “I still should have told you. I did say no more secrets. That’s why I intend to make this right.” She paused, standing before a car, which was clearly waiting for them.</p>
<p>Regina couldn’t help but smile, of course. She could never help but smile with Emma around. The woman was very charming with her ways. Even way before she knew she was from a royal family.<br/>
____________________</p>
<p>“So, then Little Red Riding Hood says, <em>‘Why, grandmother, what big teeth you have!’</em> and the wolf replies, <em>‘The better to eat you with!’</em>” She smirked, seeing Henry jump a little under his covers, from her suddenly moving closer to him as she read the wolf’s line in the story she chose to read to him tonight. And as she began to close the book, not wanting to finish the rest of the story for him, she said, “And that’s what happens to little boys and girls who don’t go to bed once they are told too.”</p>
<p>“No, it doesn’t!” Henry’s brow creased.</p>
<p>“It does tonight.” Ruby placed the ridiculously heavy book on top of the nightstand, beside Henry’s bed, leaning down towards the boy, her hands tucking him into bed, tighter than a burrito. “Sweet dreams, kiddo.” She whispered after placing a loving kiss to the boy’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Good night, aunt Ruby.” Henry yawned, his eyes closing, not even giving him a chance to realize just how <em>tired</em> he actually was. Which always brought out a chuckle in Ruby.</p>
<p>She never thought of herself good enough to be a mother. In fact, the thought of her ever having children never really crossed her mind. But, for Henry- who she dearly cared for more than herself and who she had the pleasure of babysitting more than once in the past- there was no telling what she wouldn’t do for that kid. She would bend over backwards for him any day. </p>
<p>If only every kid were like him.</p>
<p>She slightly closed the door, just as she exited out of the room that would be Henry’s for the entire summer. Her eyes, not at all ready to call it a night just yet. So, like a typical night for Ruby, she would stroll the castle grounds. Quiet as a mouse, heading down each step with a happy little pep in her step. </p>
<p>This palace was literally so big, there were endless rooms to still explore. She made her way through the familiar dining room, her eyes still drinking in every expensive corner of the room as she passed through. Past the dining room, about two rooms down, she stopped- spotting a library. An endless library with books from all the way to the very third floor, all the way down to the marbled ground. </p>
<p>Ruby never denied her love for books. One thing her and Henry had in common. </p>
<p>Her hand felt around the corner of the wall, flickering on the lights, which made the library pop out more. Her eyes lighting up at the endless sight of every book in this gigantic room. There was a wooden globe right in the center of the floor, a few round, small tables set up here and there at the end of walls, a fireplace set with a rug and two giant chairs set up in front of it, and a chess board right in the middle of both seats. Not to mention with a few pieces of expensive, framed art. Three at the most, she counted. Stairs, actual staircases curving on each side of the two walls, to her left and right side that lead up to the second floor, followed by another set that led to the third.</p>
<p>Sure, it was late, but gathering that the house grew impossibly quiet at this time of night, and no one seemed to be around, she didn’t think being in here would bother anyone. After all, it wasn’t as if she would be making any noise.</p>
<p>She walked on by to one of the shelves on the first floor, studying each book, some looking to be old and classic. Her fingertips brushing against their spines as she passed on by, too afraid to even pick one off its rightful place.</p>
<p>This place was ridiculously expensive, a book would dare to come apart in her hands.</p>
<p>It was then, the low clearing of a throat startled her, making her jump and whip her head towards the two main opened doors, releasing a surprised gasp to the King’s presence. His hands raised in front of him.</p>
<p>“Forgive me. I didn’t mean to startle you.” A friendly smile tugged at the corners of his lips, his hands tucking inside his pants pockets. A quirk, no doubt, Emma gathered from him. That and his dashing smile.</p>
<p>What was that saying? The apple didn’t fall far from the royal tree?</p>
<p>Having lost both her parents as such an early age, and being raised by her only living grandmother, Ruby wasn’t old enough to get to see the similarities she might’ve had from her parents, but she did share some from her grandmother, which was enough to state the point in that saying. Not to mention Henry and Regina’s similarities. Which, thank God, that kid seems to be taking after his mother and not his loser of a father. Okay, so Daniel wasn’t <em>that</em> bad. But, he hurt her best friend and that was always a no in Ruby’s book of people she would consider liking. </p>
<p>Emma was in a different category.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty.” Ruby kneeled, bowing all the way down, which caused an amused chuckle to escape from David.</p>
<p>“You know, you don’t have to do that every time my wife or myself walk into a room.” David said, taking a few steps towards Ruby, his hands placed behind his back. Posture straight.</p>
<p>There was a hint of blush in her cheeks, her body shyly twirling on its own, which David found endearing. Not in a romantic way. Although, he had to admit, she was an attractive woman. But, it was more of a certain aura to her- a shine- that he found… intriguing.</p>
<p>“Despite what you might think of me, I can be a classy kind of girl.” She replied, a smirk to her.</p>
<p>David chuckled, yet again, “I don’t doubt that about you. Classy, yet… interestingly dangerous?” It wasn’t a question but more of a statement of its own.</p>
<p>“<em>Interestingly dangerous</em>? Really?” Ruby’s brow raised, her head tilting, “Do you really think I’m dangerous?” She asked, quite intrigued herself.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you?” David’s eyes looked up towards some of his books in that library, none in particular as he spoke, “You’ve arrived only a few days, and already you have two men after your attention.”</p>
<p>“Why, Your majesty…” Ruby smirked, playfully flirting- because she wouldn’t be Ruby if she didn’t flirt- even with the king himself. “What would the queen say if she knew?”</p>
<p>The brunette’s flirting, of course, could make anyone blush. David not being an exception, his cheeks gathering a hint of pink in them. Her smirk grew as she heard the clearing of his throat.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised to see you up this late, your highness. I thought I’d be the only one up touring this castle.”</p>
<p>“Oh, not at all.” David’s posture remained straight, “Why, I sometimes find myself wandering every room in this castle myself late at night.” He paused, his eyes turning towards Ruby’s blue ones in a shy manner, his posture leaning in a slight bit, “Between you and me… I sometimes find myself sneaking into the kitchen where I highly enjoy a late bowl of cocoa puffs.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes grew wide, her mouth opening into a perfect O shape, gasping playfully between them, “No!” She scoffed, acting completely taken by surprise, “You rebel!” She smirked as did David, smacking his arm playfully, “See, I knew there was a certain bad boy in you, your majesty.”</p>
<p>He blushed, “Alright. Now, you’re making fun.”</p>
<p>“Noooo… are you kidding? I mean any girl would go for a guy who eats an entire bowl of chocolate cereal late at night.” She played, “Trust me, it’s a real turn on. In fact that’s how Emma won Regina over. It’s one of your daughter’s many talents back in New York.”</p>
<p>A small laughter escaped him, his features suddenly turning serious, wondrous as he asked her, “How has Emma been? In all seriousness. I mean… is she… happy?”</p>
<p>Ruby’s lips pursed, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips, “I’ll tell you what. I’ll answer any question you have for me, if I get the pleasure of enjoying a late night bowl of cocoa puffs with you, while you tell me a bit about yourself.”</p>
<p>David smiled at the idea, quite craving a cold bowl of cereal right about now. He held out his arm, which Ruby didn’t hesitate to hold onto, enjoying being escorted out of the room and into the kitchen by the king himself.<br/>
____________________</p>
<p>Two bowls of cereal later, and a box of cocoa puffs on the kitchen counter, spoons clanking together in a friendly toast of their own. Ruby and David found their conversation the most fun either of them had had in awhile. Especially for David. Not including Emma, he couldn’t remember when was the last time someone actually took the time to just casually sit around and enjoy a nice conversation with him like tonight. He liked it.</p>
<p>“No way you painted the portraits in the library!” Ruby’s eyes grew wide, fascinated by the King’s story of his younger years. Not that he was an ancient man now, because to her surprise Emma’s parents were still quite the lookers. </p>
<p>“I give you my word.” The king nodded proudly.</p>
<p>“Ha!” Ruby pulled the silver spoon out of her mouth with a bit of suction, “I knew those initials on the paintings had to be yours. I don’t know how I didn’t put it together before.” She smirked, a cheeky glint in her eye, “You have quite the talent, your majesty. Now I know where Emma gets all of her talents from.”</p>
<p>David chuckled, “Thank you, but not all my talents. Believe it or not, my wife was a fine archer back in the day, a trait she made sure Emma learned well.” His eyes filled with a light of a memory, “Fine dancer too. Excellent dancer. In fact, she was always better than I ever was.”</p>
<p>“A dancer?” Ruby’s brow raised, “So, the queen didn’t always have a stick up her ass, then?”</p>
<p>Milk gargled from David’s muffled laughter, his hands picking up a napkin, cleaning away any dripping liquid from his lips and chin. Wiping a way a tiny spot of milk that had found its way onto his shirt.</p>
<p>Ruby truly had no shame. However she felt about someone, she would directly say it without filter.</p>
<p>After a cough and clearing of his throat, the king finally replied to the brunette’s… direct question, “No.” He chuckled, “No, she most certainly was a different person then. So full of life. Vibrant. Happy.” His tone grew sad at the word happy.</p>
<p>“Something she’s not anymore, I gather?” Ruby asked, pointing out a fact of observation of her own.</p>
<p>An observation that became confirmed just as David sighed, “Well, once Emma became of age and started to rebel against her, she spent all of her energy trying to make her see the way of things. Trying to make her stay. It was good for a while, and when our daughter and Killian dated, the queen had high hopes for Emma.” He paused, recalling the events of that time, “But, she tried pushing her too far, too fast that… eventually Emma grew tired of it.” He placed his bowl aside on the piece of counter to his right, “I can’t say I blame her. Emma has always been her own person. She’s nothing like myself or her mother.”</p>
<p>If there was something Ruby always was, it was being a great listener.</p>
<p>“I hate to argue with you, but Emma is exactly like you, and the queen.” She stated, “I’ve only known her for a year, but to answer your previous question of whether she’s happy or not. I can promise you she is.” She paused, her eyes locking onto David’s own faint green ones, “Emma has this whole other life back in New York. A life she has made us a part of and it’s a life that Regina has only added more excitement and happiness to. Plus Henry.”</p>
<p>Now, David was the one listening. Their eye contact never faulty.</p>
<p>“And I’m not just saying this because Regina happens to be my best friend and my boss. I’m saying this because it’s what I’ve seen.” Her hips leaned back against the counter, “Tell me something, your grace, have you ever truly taken the time to talk to your daughter? I mean truly talk to her. Not about what she wants to do here, but about her life back in New York.”</p>
<p>David’s gears started to turn, his mind filled with thoughts.</p>
<p>“About her plans for a life of her own. With Regina and Henry. About what a great artist she is. A trait she most certainly got from you.” She poked the man’s chest with her index finger, causing a smile to burst out of him. “Talk to her. You may be surprised. Who knows, maybe if the queen took some time for herself to actually talk to her, and Regina, she would see that they are exactly right for each other.”</p>
<p>After a moment’s pause, David spoke, “You’re right. You’re absolutely right, Ruby. I must admit, I know so little about Regina myself but, gathering from what little I’ve seen of her with my daughter, I can tell she really loves her.”</p>
<p>Ruby had a tiny smile to her, “She does. I can promise you she does. Regina may not come from a wealthy family like yours, or like Emma’s, but she is a woman with a good head on her shoulders and with her heart in the right place. Isn’t that what a queen should be?” She paused, “I know she isn’t the ideal match you probably wanted for your daughter, but isn’t that for Emma to decide? I mean, which would you rather have? A future queen who will be married and unhappy or one who can someday rule and still form a part of what she loves the most?”</p>
<p>“What did you used to do before you came into photography?” David asked, holding up his hand to prevent her from answering right away, “Don’t tell me. A psychiatrist, right?”</p>
<p>Ruby couldn’t hold back her laughter, “God, no. As good as I am listening to other people’s problems, I could never do it for a living. I taught dance.”</p>
<p>“Dance?” His brows raised in surprise.</p>
<p>Ruby nodded proudly, “And I’ll have you know I am quite the expert. I taught Regina everything she knows.”</p>
<p>“Everything, really? Well, since we both find ourselves far from sleep…” David’s curiosity peaked, his hand motioning towards the exit of the kitchen, “Care for a dance?”</p>
<p>Ruby’s brow raised, “I never turn down a dance, your grace, however would the queen be okay with you dancing with another woman in the middle of the night? I am after all… how did you put it? Interestingly dangerous?” She smirked, making her way out of the kitchen with David in tow.<br/>
______________________</p>
<p>“You have your own dance studio?” Ruby chuckled, “Why am not surprised? Is this where you and Queen-Stick-Up-Her-Ass used to get all kinds of freaky back in the day?”</p>
<p>David chuckled, his cheeks a shade of pink, “It’s the ballroom. This is where the celebration for Emma’s twenty-eight birthday and coronation will be held in two weeks time.”</p>
<p>The room was empty, of course, not overlooking the matching staircase that resembled that of the one by the entrance and the fireplace. Gathering from its size, you could fit about a hundred people within it. Maybe more. </p>
<p>“Awesome. Now, why don’t you show me what you have hiding under all that royalness, your highness?” She teased, “Show me what you did to impress the queen.” Her eyes took in the sight of the King, his straightened posture, his arms extending out, welcoming her into his grasp, which Ruby’s hands soon found.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Asked David, his hand respectfully placed at her waist, his body keeping a rightful distance from hers.</p>
<p>Ruby’s brow raised, already feeling the seriousness of the dance, “Lead the way.”</p>
<p>David’s right foot moved out, while Ruby’s left moved in in an old fashioned waltz. She could see his eye contact, but he wasn’t all there. Keeping it casual, mentally counting his steps.</p>
<p>Ruby froze, breaking contact with him, which left the king’s brow creasing in wonder, “Is that the type of dancing you did with her?” She asked.</p>
<p>“It’s the only type of dancing we ever did. When we met, when I courted her,” A hint of a smile appeared on his lips at the memory, “At her coronation. At our wedding, it was very intimate-”</p>
<p>Ruby scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Yeah, that’s wonderful, your lordship, but maybe I’m starting to wonder if that stick up her ass was placed by yourself.”</p>
<p>David’s eyes grew wider than Ruby had ever seen, “Pardon?”</p>
<p>“May I give you some advice? Speaking professionally.” At David’s nod, she continued, “While the waltz is always the dance to any royal ceremony, have you ever considered breaking tradition a little bit and trying something… a little more… <em>risque?</em>”</p>
<p>“What did you have in mind, exactly?” He asked, his hands placed behind his back.</p>
<p>“Say like… a tango.” She continued, even through David’s surprised look, “Come on, you can’t tell me that just because you come from royalty you’ve never danced a tango before.” She smirked, “Is that where Emma caught her rebellious streak from?”</p>
<p>“Well…” David nodded, “We tried once, but that was within the privacy of these four walls.”</p>
<p>Ruby rolled her eyes, “See, that’s what’s missing! You want to have the old queen back, surprise her with a tango at the ball, in front of everyone. There’s nothing more exciting than dancing a tango, it’s like sex on hardwood. I can guarantee you, that she will be giving you the royal treatment.” She smirked.</p>
<p>David’s head tilted, not understanding, “The what?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “Never mind, you wait here. If we’re going to dance, we’re going to dance right.” </p>
<p>David watched as she walked out of the room, and within a few moment’s time she walked right back in with a stereo in one hand, and turning off the lights to the room with the other. A tiny smile to him.</p>
<p>“Do me a favor. While I set up here, why don’t you get a fire started?” She nodded towards the chimney. And even though David didn’t understand why she was doing this, he listened anyway, quickly providing them very little lighting with the flames bursting from it. </p>
<p>David chuckled, shaking his head but happy to comply with the fiery brunette’s orders. It had been years since he danced, and he was quite excited about it, so much that he removed his jacket, letting it slip off his body, rolling up the sleeves to his navy blue shirt. While Ruby… she was as ready as anyone, wearing a white shirt to sleep in that was quite fit to her frame, along with a pair of red short shorts. Her feet bare. You couldn’t get more comfortable than that.</p>
<p>She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail with a red hairband she wore on her wrist. The sensual beat to the song played along perfectly as she walked her way up to the king. Her hand took a hold of his, slowly moving it upward, her eyes locked on his, “The tango isn’t so much about who leads, but leading each other as one.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s left arm caressed its way up his right arm, her right hand delicately placed on his lower back, until she roughly pushed him against her own body. Both their feet, oppositely moved in sync to each other and the music until their bodies suddenly parted with such force, and came right back together, catching one another in a straight posture. They moved again, Ruby a few steps backward, while David moved forward, their faces inches apart. And as David’s right arm extended outward, Ruby’s body spun on command, making its way back into his embrace, feeling his pull like a magnet. Her right leg bending at the knee, resting upward against his side.</p>
<p>Both postures straightened out, David’s hand respectfully resting against her upper back, Ruby’s holding him by the shoulder, their others hand joined. They spinned together several turns, in sync with the music, with each other. Their eyes always maintaining their deep contact with one another once the music picked up speed for a certain part. Then, Ruby threw her body forward, out of his reach, only to be forcefully pulled back by David, her back pressed against his chest. The brunette’s legs spread out gracefully, sliding across the floor with ease, while David slowly pulled her back up. Her head seductively turning over her shoulder to glance. Just glance.</p>
<p>David threw her forward, never releasing her arm, forcing her to turn, facing him, pulling her in once again, while they both spun in several circles together. Her hand placed right on his left pectoral muscle, as if forcing him to stop. They froze for a short minute, just as David spun her out, allowing her to spin a few more times on her own before crashing right back into his body, feeling herself being lifted by the king’s very arms in a cradling position, spinning a couple of more rounds with her in his arms before very slowly, very sensually placing her down on the floor. </p>
<p>Both breathing rapidly, matching smirks and glossing skins with pebbles of sweat coating their foreheads as the song came to an end. </p>
<p>From a distance, this could be seen as morally wrong in so many eyes. Even though, there was nothing going on far from an innocent tango dance. Yet from a distance, not only were Gold’s eyes a witness to what looked like something much more. A tiny smirk to him as he simply slithered away into the shadows of the castle.</p>
<p>David chuckled, bowing respectfully to Ruby, “Thank you, Ruby. Truly. I haven’t danced like that in years. I almost forgot how great it felt.”</p>
<p>Ruby smiled, bowing her head respectfully in return, “It was a pleasure, Your majesty. Promise me that you are going to rock that party with your swift, sensual dance moves.”</p>
<p>David released a small laugh, nodding.<br/>
____________________</p>
<p>The flash to Regina’s Nikon camera flashed before her and Emma, a waiter from the restaurant they found themselves dining in, courteous enough to have taken a picture of them together. Both happy as can be with matching Colgate smiles. And the view behind them was spectacular as ever, with the Eiffel tower shining just behind them at a distance.</p>
<p>“There you go.” He handed the camera back to the brunette.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Regina smiled his way, sitting back down at her seat, while Emma handed him a credit card to pay for their bill and another bottle of their finest wine.</p>
<p>“Right away.” He happily nodded, picking up their empty plates and wine glasses before leaving them alone once again.</p>
<p>“Another bottle?” A smirk to her, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you are trying to get me drunk so I can forgive you.”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “I can assure you, that is not my intent.”</p>
<p>“No?” Regina’s brow raised, her smirk only growing.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Pity.” Regina shrugged, “It was working.”</p>
<p>Both shared a small laugh, looking out the terrace they found themselves dining on, drinking in the magical view of the city of Paris.</p>
<p>“I can’t thank you enough for this, Emma.” Regina spoke, causing Emma to look right into her eyes for the hundredth time tonight, “This whole trip has been… far from anything I could have ever dreamed. Tonight has been like an enchantment I don’t ever want to wake up from.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t.” Replied Emma, the corner of her lip curving into a tiny smile, the color green in her eyes standing out more with the lights of the city that shined around them. “You don’t ever have to wake up.” She paused, “You deserve much, much more than this, Regina. You deserve the world, which is exactly what I wanted to gift to you tonight. But also to prove to you that you are <em>it</em> for me.”</p>
<p>Regina’s smile was so big, it hurt her cheeks, her hand stretching across the table, reaching for her girlfriend’s hand. Both remained quiet as the waiter momentarily came back to their table, new bottle of wine and two clean glasses in hand. They waited until he served them, leaving the bottle on the table, along with the receipt before walking away for the night.</p>
<p>“Now I can see why Daniel doesn't like you. To be a woman and have all these gestures with me,” Regina explained with a smile to her, “You outrank him and anyone on this earth. Now if you were a guy, imagine, you’d really put him and any other guy to shame.”</p>
<p>A laughter escaped the princess’ throat, “Just imagine if you became queen someday, you’d have the whole world at your feet.”</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, “I never wanted the world, Emma. Not when I have you. You are something far more beautiful to me than the world.”</p>
<p>Emma found herself swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, feeling it dry up as well as her lips, her tongue quickly wetting them as she took her hand back. “You know, there is something else that I’ve been meaning to give you.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Her brows furrowed in wonder. Her eyes watched as Emma released a deep inhaled breath, scooting her chair closer to hers.</p>
<p>“Before I met you, there was a time in my life where I found myself lost. Disconnected from the world and my family. After I left here, it took me a long while to come back, until you came into my life and changed that for the better. I knew I loved you at the very second we mistook that coffee and our hands brushed.”</p>
<p>Regina smiled even more at the memory.</p>
<p>“I thought to myself, <em>‘She’s it for me. She’s the one.’</em> And, I was right. You gave me a chance to court you, after you finally believed that I wasn’t going to murder you and Henry,” She smiled at the sound of Regina’s small laughter, “And there isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t thank God for gifting me with your love and beauty. When I met you, I finally knew where I belonged and where I want to be for the rest of my life. You see, because… I may have all this,” She motioned to the city, “But without you, I would have nothing but an empty and broken heart. Nothing, none of this matters if you aren’t by my side.”</p>
<p>Regina’s lips parted, her brow creasing at the sight of Emma suddenly kneeling down on one knee.</p>
<p>People around them gasped, some already crying, other’s smiling.</p>
<p>Green eyes locked on Regina’s brown orbs, shining even more as she looked up at her.</p>
<p>“I swear fealty to you, along with my love and faithfulness. And if I ever dare to fail at any of these tasks that I have given myself towards you tonight, then may the steel of my father’s blade, my grandfather’s, and my great grandfather’s before him pierce my heart and kill me where I stand.”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes were suddenly wide, not being able to help her question, “Your father has a sword?”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, blinking a few times to gather her composure once again, this time taking her girlfriend by the hand, pressing a small white box against the palm of her hand, which caused Regina to gasp more in surprise at the sight of a beautiful pure gold, diamond ring. The Swan family crest placed right in the center, covered in hundreds of tiny diamonds. It was like anything she had ever seen.</p>
<p>She waited until brown orbs stared right back into her own, “Regina Mills. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?”</p>
<p>She waited, her heart racing inside her chest faster than she had felt it race before. So fast, she could swear it was going to explode at any given moment. Just as Regina’s was feeling right this second, only hers dropped to her feet and jumped right back up, cheering her on to say yes.</p>
<p>Emma wet her lips once again, the pulse point on her neck beating along with her heart, “I realize the subject of marriage hasn’t come up between us but-”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Was the answer Regina gave, cutting the blonde’s words away from her throat.</p>
<p>The corner of Emma’s lip twitched in a tiny smirk, “Yes?”</p>
<p>Regina nodded, really not giving a second thought, her smile growing impossibly larger, “Yes, yes.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes?” Emma’s grin grew.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes!” Regina chuckled, pulling Emma into her, hard, crashing their lips with a fierce, yet passionate kiss. </p>
<p>Emma stood up without breaking their kiss, her arms wrapping tightly around the brunette’s form, standing her to her feet as well. Laughter escaped the brunette, suddenly feeling her feet being lifted up off the ground for a short moment before being placed down again. Everyone around them clapped and cheered them on. Heads turning to the sight of fireworks being lit up and sent skyrocket into the sky, exploding in bright colors of blue, red, green, purple, etc.</p>
<p>“Did you do that?” Regina asked, already knowing the answer to her own question.</p>
<p>Emma nodded, a smile that made her cheeks sore plastered on her lips. </p>
<p>Regina shook her head in amazement, because Emma never failed to surprise her. “We’ll have to talk to Henry.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I already did that.” Emma confirmed.</p>
<p>“You talked to him?” Her brow raised.</p>
<p>Emma gave a single nod, “I even called your mother up and spoke to her personally about it, she was thrilled.”</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, “Oh, I don’t believe that.”</p>
<p>“I swear on my love for you.” Emma smiled, her arms wrapping even more around her form, “You didn’t think I was going to propose to you before speaking to the two most important people in your life, did you?”</p>
<p>Regina shook her head, her smile matching her girlfriend’s- or rather, her fiancee, “Why, Your majesty, whatever am I going to do with you?”</p>
<p>“Hopefully love me until our hearts stop beating.” Emma leaned in, pressing her lips onto Regina’s in another passionate kiss. Their lips only taking but a second to melt onto one another as one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so I was so inspired and happy with all your previous reviews from my previous/last update that I decided to gift you with the next chapter, in which things... get very interesting and a bit of drama unfolds. I really wasn't planning for this chapter to head into this direction at first, but once I got going the ideas just came pouring in and I couldn't stop. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading and don't forget to drop a review. The more you do, the faster the updates! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They flew back to London that same night, Emma woke up early, despite them going to bed a bit late. She couldn’t help it. Her body was like clockwork. However, before getting ready for her early morning workout session with Graham, Emma pulled up a chair that was in their bedroom, placing it quietly beside the sleeping form of her <em>fiancee-</em> she still couldn’t believe the woman had said yes. Especially after expecting her to freak out and maybe run for the hills on the first flight out of there. But she didn’t. Not once. In fact, Regina was the happiest Emma had seen her. But her most favorite sight of her was to watch her sleep. Not in a creepy way, rather in a more artistic point of view way. </p>
<p>The body was at a total rest, same as the brain and muscles. And Regina had a body to envy. Her skin looking absolutely flawless, wrapped up in the white bed sheets. Glowing with the stream of sunlight entering through the bedroom window. Her hair a bit messy, but not really. Her arms resting underneath her pillow, propping her head upward a tiny bit as she laid comfortably flat on her stomach, her bare breasts hiding just underneath. The scar above her lip gathering a special kind of shadow and light combination from the angle of her position.</p>
<p>Yes, Regina’s sleeping form was definitely Emma’s favorite to drink in every morning.</p>
<p>Her sketchpad rested on her thighs, along with a pencil, which she held between her teeth while she reached for the brunette’s camera, which was at her reach near one of the bookshelves. <em>Click!</em> She snapped a picture of the brunette’s sleeping form, a grin forming on her lips, already picturing Regina’s surprised expression once she would discover it within her camera. Next, she quickly placed the camera back in its place, flipping through a couple of pages on her sketchbook until she stumbled upon a blank one and began to draw her.</p>
<p>After Emma was done and gone out of the room, about an hour or two later, Regina woke, groaning herself awake. Totally oblivious as to what had happened earlier in the bedroom while she slept. Her body aching in a good way, even in places she didn’t know she could ache. </p>
<p>“Good morning.” A smile formed on her lips, her hand stretching out, expecting to land on the form of the woman she was madly in love with, but instead, her eyes snapped open to an empty spot on the bed, followed by a sketch of her sleeping. “Emma?” She called out, her head lifting from her pillow.</p>
<p>Her eyes drank in the life-like sketch of herself, her body propped on one elbow. Her brow creased at reading the blonde’s beautiful cursive note she had scribbled on an empty spot of the drawing.</p>
<p>
  <em>You looked so beautiful sleeping, I didn’t dare wake you. At the gym, come find me!</em>
</p>
<p>Regina chuckled to herself, shaking her head, because of course Emma had a gym. What type of rich person didn’t?<br/>____________________</p>
<p>After dressing in a pair of casual jeans, and one of Emma’s flannel shirts, tucked right into the waist, with the first two buttons undone, she headed down the stairs and roamed around the castle, luckily running into Sidney.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Ms. Regina.” Sidney smiled, giving her a curt nod.</p>
<p>“Sidney.” She nodded, a matching smile of her own, “You wouldn’t happen to know where-?”</p>
<p>“The gym is?” Sidney smiled, giving her a knowing look, he motioned down the hallway to the left, “Head down this hallway, all the way down to the far end, last door on the left. She’s expecting you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sidney.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Henry is with Ms. Ruby, eating breakfast. Shall I serve you?”</p>
<p><em>Serve?</em> Regina still couldn’t get used to that, she shook her head, “That’s quite alright, thank you. I’ll serve myself. Oh, but could you please, do me a small favor?”</p>
<p>“Anything, ma’am.” </p>
<p>“Could you please tell Ruby that I wish to speak with her once she’s done eating?” She asked him.</p>
<p>“As you wish.” He nodded, walking away but not before bowing his head her way.</p>
<p>With that being said, Regina headed down the hallway to her left, all the way to the end, walking in slowly into the spacious open room where a catchy remix played out through the speakers on the ceiling. Her eyes taking in the sight of Emma sporting a pair of black leggings and a black sports bra, her hair picked up in a messy ponytail, strands of blonde hair moving along with each movement her body took- along with… <em>Graham’s…</em> the man wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, barefoot and shirtless. <em>Totally shirtless!</em></p>
<p>She quietly watched how familiar they moved together as a pair. Emma in a push up position, Graham standing behind her, grabbing a hold of her legs, raising them all the way up above his shoulders. And after Emma did one push up, he quickly squatted after and so on.</p>
<p>From the looks of the sweat that had built up on their skin, glossing over her muscles and his- because yes- Graham was just as well built as Emma was- she guessed they had been at these workouts for a while. Graham was slightly more built, given that his body built up a lot more muscle mass. He wasn’t bulky but just right.</p>
<p>While Emma? She was perfect. Regina found herself enjoying the sight of her girlfriend- er- fiancee so concentrated, her back and shoulder muscles standing out just as the ray of the sunlight hit them as she moved up and down. Her abdominal muscles tightening just underneath her.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Ruby hissed, walking her way up to her best friend, “I’ve been looking all over for you, where-?” Her head turned to see what Regina was so concentrated on, her blue eyes growing impossibly wide at the sight before her. Of two impossibly hot people. Working out. Together.</p>
<p>And just as they finished their first fifty seconds, Graham and Emma switched places, Graham now in a push up position, while Emma held his legs up over her shoulders, performing a squat after Graham performed a push up. Both their arm muscles standing out just right.</p>
<p>“Oh… sweet… Jesus…” Ruby muttered, her breath getting caught in her throat. Her eyes feasting, literally on Graham’s sculpted arms, and back, and abs, and… well, everything else that was visible to her eye.</p>
<p>Next, both best friends watched as they switched it up, Graham sat on the floor, his upper body raised up along with his legs, while Emma carried a weight ball in her hands and stood in front of Graham with her back to him. The blonde leaned back, feeling his hands catch her by her lower back, her legs lifting up in the air, his arms lifting her up while his legs and hers did a couple of bicycle movements. Emma switched the weight ball underneath her legs. </p>
<p>“My dear Lord, and here I thought tango was like sex on hardwood. But, this is upping the game, huh?” Ruby asked, looking over at her friend, “I may have to convince Grahammy bear here to workout with me sometime.” She quickly turned back to glance at their little workout routine.</p>
<p>“No kidding.” Regina muttered, her brow raised. Sharing a knowing smirk with Ruby.</p>
<p>And just as Graham and Emma moved towards a wall, both performing a handstand and doing a couple of upside down push ups. They made it look so easy, but judging from their muscle structure on both their biceps and back, it took a lot of practice to master. Which, obviously they had no problem with.</p>
<p>Now, Ruby nor Regina realized it, but as they watched in awe, completely mesmerized, their heads slightly began to tilt to one side at the same time.</p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time Regina had watched Emma working out. On the contrary, it was her favorite sight of the blonde. She gladly would accompany her to the gym just around the corner from her apartment in New York when she could. It was most definitely a sight that could always turn her on in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>Thank God for cold showers.</p>
<p>“Agh!” Emma laid flat on the floor, done for the day. Her hand stretching out, being pulled back up to her feet by Graham, who handed her a towel to wipe off her sweat. “Good workout, Graham! As always, I am grateful.” She smiled, playfully clapping the man’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Ruby finally cleared her throat, causing them to finally look their way.</p>
<p>A smile spread across the blonde’s lips, while Graham’s cheeks turned a slight pink color.</p>
<p>“Baby,” Emma hung the towel over her neck, walking her way up towards Regina, “How long have you been standing here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, long enough to get some good eye candy in,” Ruby smirked over to her, winking, her eyes moving towards Graham, who walked right past them after excusing himself. “Does he <em>really</em> walk around shirtless like that?” She asked, looking at Emma once again.</p>
<p>Emma smirked, “Only when we work out together. Maybe you can join him next time.”</p>
<p>The sight on Ruby’s face indicated that she completely melted from her insides, a choke sound leaving her throat, “Are you kidding? Where do I sign?” She ran off, running right back, “Oh, I’m gonna just…”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “It’s fine, Rubes. Go. But take it easy on him, he still needs to drive us around later.”</p>
<p>“You know me, Em. I make no such promises.” She winked, leaving the room.</p>
<p>While Emma shook her head, with a smirk to her, Regina’s brow raised as she asked, “And where, may I ask, are we going later?”</p>
<p>“You may ask anything your heart desires,” Emma nodded, “And there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”</p>
<p>This time Regina threw a glare her way, “If I find you have an ex girlfriend somewhere, I will fly back home.” She warned her, causing Emma to release a small laugh.</p>
<p>“No, I promise you, it’s nothing of the sort. He’s a really good friend and very famous for his impeccable work.”</p>
<p>Once again, the brunette’s brow raised, “Swan… Are you taking me to get naked in front of a stranger so he can paint me naked for you?”</p>
<p>The princess laughed, her arms pulling Regina into her sweaty embrace, “No, but…” She smirked, her voice ghosting over plump lips, “That doesn’t sound like such a horrible idea.”</p>
<p>Regina couldn’t help but smirk, despite some of her sweat and stickiness rubbing off on her, she didn’t mind being this close to Emma- ever. Their lips ghosted over one another, brushing lightly, aching to kiss each other as they did every morning when-</p>
<p>“Emma.” The queen’s voice made their bodies part, their heads turn her way. Regina’s cheeks burning a red hot color. While Mary Margaret remained with her posture straightened, glaring at her daughter with a displeased look, “I need to talk to you. Privately,” Her eyes threw daggers at Regina, “If you don’t mind. Shower and come downstairs to the library.”</p>
<p>What started out as a hot little session, turned into a winter chill. Regina could sense tension radiating from the queen, even as she walked away from the doorway of the gym.</p>
<p>“Sounds like someone’s in trouble.” Regina commented.</p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes, brushing her mother’s words right off the atmosphere, “She’s always stressed about something. Most likely the party. Don’t worry about it.” She held onto the brunette’s left hand, placing a gentle kiss right on her knuckles, her bottom lip brushing against the sparkling engagement ring.</p>
<p>Regina smirked as did Emma, their eyes looking down at the official symbol of engagement, and back at one another.</p>
<p>“Do you need some company inside that shower, your majesty?” Asked Regina, loving how quickly Emma’s soft green eyes changed into a much darker and lustful tone of green.</p>
<p>“You read my mind.” Suddenly Regina let out a soft squealing sound, the house filled with her laughter as Emma scooped her up off the ground and into her arms before walking out of the room.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>A steamy shower, and a bit of breakfast later, Mary Margaret found herself sitting by the fireplace, enjoying a solo game of chess.</p>
<p>“You asked to see me?”</p>
<p>Her head as well as her gaze snapped up, her brow raised at her fully dressed daughter’s more cordial appearance. “Yes. I was beginning to wonder when you would make time for your mother, it seems like since your arrival, you haven’t had much time for your father and myself.”</p>
<p>Emma’s head turned to the side, rolling her eyes, her hands on her hips. “Is this why you asked to see me? To lecture me.”</p>
<p>The queen held up her free hand, motioning towards the empty seat, opposite her, “Sit.”</p>
<p>The princess hesitated, sensing that this would eventually lead towards an endless lecture, but eventually complied to make her mother happy.</p>
<p>“You do remember how to play, don’t you?” The queen asked, cool and collected. Her eyes glancing down at the chess pieces before her and her daughter.</p>
<p>“Of course.” replied Emma, cool and collected, calmly moving her first white pawn in place. Her eyes meeting with her mother’s proud gaze.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret spoke, looking down at the board, her hand floating above it, “Your father and I used to play.” A tiny smirk formed on the corner of her lip, her hand moving one of her black pieces, “We used to have many endless discussions over a great game of chess.”</p>
<p>Emma made her next move on the board, “So, what changed?” She asked, meeting her mother’s eyes.</p>
<p>The queen shrugged a shoulder, placing her next move, which blocked one of Emma’s pieces, “We just never made more time for it, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should.” She placed her next white piece down, already anticipating her mother’s next move.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Her hand hovered above the board again, “One should always make time for family. It’s important.” She placed her move.</p>
<p>It didn’t take the princess long to make her next move, blocking her mother’s attack, “So, I was right. This is another one of your endless lectures. In case you forgot, mother, this is exactly what made me run in the first place-”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s eyes locked onto her daughter’s, “There’s no need to remind me, Emma.” She hissed, “I am well aware of why you ran. But, you have to consider…” Her voice tailed off as she made her next move, a tiny smirk to her, “That you also have responsibilities here.”</p>
<p>“I have considered that. You’ll be happy…” Emma replied, her hand slowly coming up to the board, placing her next white piece in place, “To know that being here for these past few days, has actually helped me in giving the next step in my life some serious consideration.”</p>
<p>The queen’s brow raised, a pleasing look on her face, “Truly?” She chuckled as her daughter nodded in confirmation, “By all means, do tell!”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, because she frankly couldn’t help it. “Well, for starters… mother…” Her eyes met with the queen’s right after she made her move on the chess board, taking down another one of the woman’s pieces, “I’ve decided to finally wed.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s eyes lit up, her smile growing, not even caring that another one of her pieces was brought down, “Oh, Emma! Thank heavens, you’ve finally come to your senses!”</p>
<p>Emma’s smile grew. She knew her mother didn’t even suspect the idea of her proposing to Regina last night. But, she would find out, quick and as painful as ripping off a damn band-aid. No more bullshit.</p>
<p>“There’s more,” The princess continued, “Congratulations, you’re going to be a grandmother.”</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide, her voice caught in her throat, “A-?” Her grin grew larger at the nod her daughter provided her with, “Oh! Sweetheart!” Her arms threw themselves around her daughter’s form from where they sat, “A grandmother? Have you told your father the great news? Oh, we must have a dinner tonight and you’ll have to invite whoever it is you’ve decided-” Emma released a chuckle, which caused her mother to stop talking.</p>
<p>“Dinner sounds lovely.” She smiled, “Maybe you could cook up your specialty, you haven’t done that in years, I’m sure father will appreciate it as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh, honey, of course!” Mary Margaret clapped her hands with pure joy, “Anything you want!”</p>
<p>“Good, because I’m sure Regina will appreciate it as well.”</p>
<p>“Regina?” The queen chuckled, “Emma, I know they are your guests, but what does that girl possibly have to-?”</p>
<p>“Because mother.” Emma stood to her feet, looking down at her mother, “Last night I asked Regina to marry me.” She paused, allowing whatever choked up sound it was to come out of the woman’s mouth, “And she said yes.”</p>
<p>Ladies and gentleman- the ripping of the band-aid…</p>
<p>Another possible choke sound- maybe a sob- Emma wasn’t sure, escaped her mother’s throat before she was overtaken by not only rage but a disapproving look towards her daughter, who clearly had gone crazy.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not! I forbid it!” She barked, not at all caring who heard her.</p>
<p>“You can’t forbid me to do anything, mother-”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>yes I can!</em> I am your mother- ruler-”</p>
<p>“A title that will soon be mine, in two weeks time.” Emma barked back, her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s brow raised, “Not if you marry that girl.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Her brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“I think you know <em>exactly</em> what it means, Emma. Don’t pretend to be naive.” The queen shook her head.</p>
<p><em>“Naive?”</em> Emma chuckled, shaking her head, “You have some nerve-”</p>
<p>“I have some nerve?!” Asked the queen, her finger pointing towards her own chest.</p>
<p>“Mother, you just sat there pretending like you had absolutely no clue that who I was talking about all this time was Regina. The woman that I love.” She walked up to her mother, inches away, “I am an adult, Regina is the best gift that life has bestowed upon me- for whatever damn reason- I’m not sure why, but she loves me, as much as I love her and you may always be queen, you may be ruler, but you know what- while I’m here- so am I, and I demand respect for the woman that will be my wife. From you and everyone else who will attend that damn ball.” She paused, catching her breath, “Whoever doesn’t like it, they can see themselves to the door. And if you can’t…” Her fist rolled up into a ball, <em>“try,</em> for my sake, just try to give her a chance and see what an amazing woman she really is, what an amazing kid Henry is… I will renounce my title so fast, it’ll make the entire country of spin. And you will never see me again.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of utter silence, shock even, until the queen had to have the last word.</p>
<p>“For God’s sake, Emma!” Her eyes grew angrier, “Are you even listening to yourself right this moment? You sound absolutely insane! <em>Insane!</em> Wha- what kind of ruler do you think you’ll be presenting her in front the entire ball, announcing your engagement to a woman. Not to mention a woman without-”</p>
<p>“Without a title?” Emma’s green eyes stared deeply into her mother’s, standing so close to her, she had forgotten just how much taller she was compared to the queen, “In case you’ve not noticed, mother, I don’t give a damn about titles. Regina may not have such title, but she’s worked hard to get to where she is in life and she’s proven to me that she is capable of so much more. She loved me even before she knew who I truly was.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s lip twitched in anger, her body turning back towards the chess board, facing her daughter again once she reached it, “Very well. You keep thinking that, if that makes you happy.” Her voice is surprisingly soft, too soft for Emma’s liking, “I obviously don’t want you to leave and I know for certain that your father would be absolutely devastated if you so much as left again.” She paused, “I’ll play your little game. Let us see how much… <em>Regina,”</em> She spat out her name, “is capable of learning about ruling a kingdom.”</p>
<p>Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, not out of fear, but more out of anger towards her mother. Because this is the <em>exact</em> attitude she despised- yes- <em>despised</em> out of her.</p>
<p>She no longer wanted to fight, she hated it, it always tensed her shoulders, all the way up to her neck. So, the princess simply nodded and decided to walk away.</p>
<p>“Oh, one more thing, Emma.” The blonde stopped to the sound of her mother’s cool voice, looking over her shoulder at her, her eyes moving down to her queen destroying her king, calling it a checkmate. “Do well to remember, a queen <em>always</em> wins.” </p>
<p>And with that being said, Emma walked away, not bothering looking back at the knowing smirk she knew her mother had right now. She was fuming, raging, nothing could possibly calm her down.</p>
<p>“Emma?” Regina called out, “What’s wrong?” She asked, her brows furrowing, already knowing perfectly well that something or someone was responsible for her anger. “What’s going on?” She asked again, getting no answer the first time.</p>
<p>This time, Emma shook her head, “Nothing.” She smiled a tiny smile, but failed to appear like everything was alright.</p>
<p>“Swan.” Regina glared, holding her face in her hands, forcing her to look back at her, “No more secrets, remember? Now, talk to me, what happened?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the sound of heels just underneath the queen’s dress echoed along the hallway, which caused Emma to look over her shoulder and Regina’s eyes to glare at Mary Margaret, who just stared right back at them.</p>
<p>“Never mind. I think I have a pretty good idea.” Regina glared at the queen (who walked away) not at all giving a shit that she was royalty. Royalty or not- Emma’s mother or not- she wasn’t okay with her or anyone spoiling her girlfriend’s day.</p>
<p>Regina knew, oh, she knew well that Emma had told her the news of their engagement and that it probably didn’t end well between mother and daughter. </p>
<p>Finally, after a few inhaled and exhaled breaths, Emma spoke out, “She thinks this is some damn game. She’s sure that in due time you will show your true colors, and I will realize that you are only with me for my… <em>title.”</em> She spat, chuckling right after.</p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck, “Well, she can think whatever she wants, but you and I both know that is far from being true. And if she thinks this is nothing but a game,” She shrugged, carelessly, “Let her. I’ll play along.”</p>
<p>Okay, maybe <em>one</em> thing can make her relax and that was being in Regina’s embrace… and hearing her voice… and smelling her scent… okay, okay, three things.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ruby’s words rang in the back of Regina’s mind, about not standing down, not giving the queen the satisfaction of seeing her run out of this house. No freaking way. She loved Emma and she would go through hell and back for her in a heartbeat. And if she needed to prove exactly that for her to accept her- she would.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to do anything crazy, are you, Gina?” Emma’s brow raised, because she knew Regina so well, it scared her sometimes.</p>
<p>Regina Mills was as sweet as a freshly picked, freshly coated candy apple, picked from the very best honey crisp tree, but she was only sweet until she no longer had to be. </p>
<p>The brunette grinned, her thumb lightly brushing against the blonde’s cheek, “No, dear. I’m <em>not</em> going to do anything crazy." And she meant it, "She’s still your mother and I respect that, however…” And, there it is, “If she so much as puts you in a bad mood again, she will see what Regina fucking Mills is quite capable of.”</p>
<p>Pressing a quick kiss to her favorite pair of thin lips, she walked away happily with Emma, loving the feel of her arm draping around her neck. A huge grin quickly overtaking Emma’s lips.</p>
<p>“God, you’re awesome. I love you.”</p>
<p>“What’s not to love?” Regina chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Regina is getting a little tired of MM's s***, don't you? ;) Also, forgive my lack of chess description. In my defense, I don't know the first thing about it lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your amazing reviews. As always, they inspire me to update faster for you all. I am currently working on chapter 11, which I will try to post later in the day, if not tomorrow morning. All depends on how fast reviews come in. ;) This chapter is more relaxing and fun, if I do say so myself lol Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a much calmer breakfast, Graham drove everyone, Henry included over to the one place the princess trusted the most, and where they would have all the privacy in the world.</p>
<p>Regina and Ruby, along with Henry looked up at the building’s name: <em>Jefferson’s Mad Stylings.</em> </p>
<p>“Your friend works here?” Regina asked, turning to look at Emma’s smiling face.</p>
<p>“He owns it.” She smiled, opening up the door and taking her girlfriend by the hand, “Come on. He’s expecting us.”</p>
<p>“When is anyone not expecting you?” Regina chuckled, allowing Emma to lead the way through the black framed, glass doors, where they were suddenly greeting by prying eyes of paying customers. Customers that knew well who Emma was. </p>
<p>It was a nice establishment. Big, spacious, very well kept and stocked up with its little beauty salon on the side, along with a small mini off to the other, and what looked like a private curtained up room right over at the back. Employees cut hair, while others washed, or looked over books of clothing pieces with customers. The floors were black and white marbled, walls a deep red over at the mini bar area, while over at the hair cutting and washing station, the walls were a deep purple color, much like the man’s vest.</p>
<p><em>Clap!</em> <em>Clap!</em> Two claps made everyone’s head jump, Regina and Ruby and Graham included, because no matter how much he knew this friend of hers, he was always too much to be around for him.</p>
<p>“Alright, everyone go about your business, people! Control! His voice carried, “Please, keep your eyes to yourselves…” He smiled at Emma, a grin so big that went along with his silk black suit, purple silk vest that peaked out from the lapels of the jacket and his well folded purple handkerchief sticking out from his left breast pocket. It complimented his body quite well as well as his persona.</p>
<p><em>“This beauty”</em> He motioned towards the princess, extending his arms out in which Emma walked right into, “Is mine and only mine. Muah!” He placed a kiss to her cheek, his hands on her biceps, “How are you, darling? It’s great to finally see you among the land of the living again. Honestly, why would a beauty like you ever want to move to such a city like New York is beyond me. I personally never could!”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “It’s good to see you, Jefferson.” She stretched out her arm, welcoming Regina into her embrace to which the brunette- much like a magnet- welcomed herself into, “This is-”</p>
<p>Her voice was cut off by Jefferon’s sudden- over the top, dramatic- gasp, his hand placed on his chest for more effect, just in case his state of shock wasn’t clear enough, “The most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life!” His eyes moved to Emma’s, “No offense, darling, you know you’re my favorite-” His smile and eyes focused back on Regina, who could only gawk and smile herself with a slight blush, because no one had ever referred to her as beautiful before, except for Emma. </p>
<p>“Come, come,” He beckoned the brunette, taking her hand away from Emma’s and into his, spinning her around as his eyes drank in every inch of her figure, “Just look at you. You are absolutely flawless!”</p>
<p>Emma smirked, watching him calmly, waiting for the man to finish his ogling.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Was all Regina could say, the blush taking over her cheeks, her eyes constantly moving towards Emma, wanting her to step in at any moment.</p>
<p>“Forgive him, he’s a little too much.” Said Emma, taking her girlfriend back under her embrace.</p>
<p>“Listen to her. <em>‘A little too much,’</em>” He brushed his hand across the air in front of the blonde, his eyes on Regina, “Honey, I am <em>too much</em> to handle.” His eyes now on Graham, who stood by, “Isn’t that right, my little slice of ham?” He winked, which made Graham quite uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Ruby grinned, while Henry gave the slender brunette an odd look, his brows furrowed.</p>
<p>Henry wasn’t a stranger to gay men, he’d just never met one before that was so… <em>extra</em> like Jefferson here.</p>
<p>“Jefferson, this is Regina, she’s-”</p>
<p>Once again, he cut Emma off, “The reason why you moved to New York?” He chuckled, snapping his fingers and holding out his hand, which was soon gifted with today’s newspaper front page, “Oh, honey I know. You’ve been quite famous since you’ve returned back home.”</p>
<p>“What?” Ruby rushed ahead, snatching the newspaper from Jefferson’s hand, which caused him to jump back, her eyes taking in the picture of Emma and Regina kissing by the water fountain of the outlet mall, with a sleeping Henry in one arm.</p>
<p><em><b>‘A Royal Romance?’</b></em> The headline of the front page read, causing Ruby to grin, her eyes on her best friend, “Gina, you’re famous!”</p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes, “Ruby, knock it off.”</p>
<p>“Now, I know what my mother wanted to speak to me about.” Emma muttered, smiling over at Jefferson.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t feel bad, precious,” Jefferson’s hand landed on Regina’s shoulder, “It’s the price of dating a princess.” He chuckled, his eyes on Henry now, “And you brought the little prince! So dashing.” His smile disappeared once he ran a hand through the boy’s hair, “Such beautiful hair, but I feel it getting long. Maybe a haircut is in order, hm?”</p>
<p>Emma turned to Regina, allowing for her to decide.</p>
<p>“Actually…” Regina caressed her son’s hair, “I think that may be a great idea. We have been meaning to get his haircut.”</p>
<p>“But, mo-om.” Henry whined.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t you worry about a thing, you little cutie.” Jefferson smiled, “I will have my best people on it.” His eyes moved towards Ruby, “And, who…” His brow raised, drinking in the brunette’s appearance, “May I ask, is this?”</p>
<p>“This is Ruby, she’s a good friend. Practically family.” Emma informed him.</p>
<p>“Ruby?” He kissed her cheek, “Like the jewel. Ruby.” He grinned, “I love it! It certainly goes with your personality. Why, you have a wild side, don’t you? I can tell.” He winked, but not flirtatiously.</p>
<p>Ruby shrugged with just one shoulder, winking right back at him, “Eat your heart out, Hollywood.”</p>
<p>“Ha!” Jefferson grinned, extending his arms out towards Ruby, “I love her!” His eyes on Emma, “You never fail to bring interesting, gorgeous customers my way, darling. I love it. Now, you’ll be needing some fittings?”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, “Please. For all three of them.”</p>
<p>“Ah, including you, darling.” Jefferson smirked, “I haven’t forgotten what you asked me for the night of the ball. I’ve been slaving on it myself.” He stopped one of his employees- his best employees- as he walked by, “Elena, dear, do take this…” His eyes moved down to Henry, “handsome little prince to a chair, will you? Trim him up nice and pretty, be very gentle. He’s a special guest.”</p>
<p>The young woman- or Elena- as Jefferson called her nodded, smiling sweetly at Henry, taking his hand, waiting patiently for the boy to glance up at his mother who nodded in approval before going anywhere with her.</p>
<p>“Now, Ruby, Regina,” He motioned towards the two women, his eyes on Emma, “Your royal highness, come on back here with me,” He walked across the salon area, “we’ll get you measured up for your gowns. Do help yourselves to anything you’d like to drink, bar is over here.” He motioned towards the mini bar, to which Ruby wanted to run too but was stopped by Regina. He nodded towards two of his most trusted employees- his best employees, who followed right behind them, “Let’s work our magic, everyone!”</p>
<p>Graham stopped Emma from walking any further, clearing his throat, his voice a whisper, “Your majesty.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, smiling at him, feeling his discomfort, “You may wait in the car, Graham. It’s alright.”</p>
<p>He nodded in gratitude, his right foot taking the first step across the establishment, only to be stopped by Jefferson’s voice, his head popped out from behind the curtained room.</p>
<p>“Leaving so soon?” He asked him, “And here, I thought you would finally cave in to allow me to…” His eyes feasting on the man from top to bottom with no shame at all, “Measure you.”</p>
<p>Graham cleared his throat, “I’m fine, thank you.” He rushed out the door before Jefferson could even throw another word at him.</p>
<p>“Shame.” He smiled a bright grin at Emma, pulling back the curtain for her to enter the back room, “Well, come along, darling, come along. Time is precious.” He smirked up at Regina and Ruby, “Such beauties, huh?” He tapped his chin, taking in Regina’s appearance, while she was being measured by one of his employees already, while the other measured on Ruby. “Now, for you, I see elegance… regalness… something that will make heads turn at that ball and they won’t want to look anywhere else! Yes… after all, you do have to be the best looking one there, sweetie, being the princesses date and all.”</p>
<p>Ruby and Regina held in their wanting to laugh. Not that they were making fun of the man, but he was in fact, a little too much, just as Emma had said. He oozed creativity and he knew it and tended to get a little mad while the gears inside his head turned with endless possibilities. </p>
<p>“Whatever you have for me,” Ruby spoke up, “Make it red.” She grinned, while Regina took the opportunity to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Red…” Jefferson muttered, standing before Ruby, allowing his eyes to look her body over while he walked around her. He grinned, obviously approving, “You’re right. Absolutely, why I wouldn’t have chosen a better color myself. Something to go with your name. I love it!” His eyes grew, his mouth throwing off another dramatic gasp at the sight of Regina’s engagement ring, “My word…” He grinned, grabbing a hold of the brunette’s hand quite delicately, “Is this-?” He turned to Emma, who simply smiled, “Finally, someone worthy to pull on the reins of her royal highness, huh?” He winked at Regina, “Oh, you must absolutely allow me to design your wedding dress. It would be my personal pleasure.”</p>
<p>“One thing at a time, Jefferson. Let’s not overwhelm her.” Said Emma.</p>
<p>He held a single hand up, “Say no more, say no more.” He grinned up at both women, snapping his fingers, directed at his two employees, “Measurements, people! Quickly, quickly.” He held out his hand, snatching the two papers with Ruby and Regina’s written down measurements. He crumbled up both papers, tossing them aside, a smile on his lips, “I can work with this!” He helped both women down the steps, “Ladies, you two will be the envy of the ball! Just leave it to me.”</p>
<p>As they stepped out from the back room, Jefferson up front, his head turned towards Henry, “Now, how’s our little prince?” </p>
<p>Elena twirled the chair around, revealing a well combed hair Henry, freshly cut.</p>
<p>A satisfied grin on the man’s face, “Eh voila!”</p>
<p>Regina, Emma and Ruby shared the same smile as they looked over at Henry.</p>
<p>“Looking good, kid!” Said Emma.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Hen. You’re looking very handsome.” Followed Ruby, which caused Henry’s eyes to light up.</p>
<p>“Really?” He asked, turning his gaze towards his mother, “Do you think so, mom?”</p>
<p>Regina smiled, nodding, “I do. You look very handsome, Henry. I’ll have to send a picture to your father and grandmother.”</p>
<p>“Jefferson, as always, it’s great seeing you again.” Emma extended her arms, giving the man a tight hug, “You can charge everything to my account.”</p>
<p>Jefferson nodded, kissing both of the blonde’s cheeks, “Of course, darling, of course. I will see all of you in two weeks with your purchases.” He moved over to Regina, kissing both her cheeks, “Regina. I look forward to working on you personally the day of the ball. And Ruby,” He moved over to Ruby, repeating the same steps, “It was especially interesting meeting you.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Hollywood.” Ruby grinned.</p>
<p>Jefferson chuckled, <em>“Hollywood.”</em> He murmured, loving his new nickname, lastly he turned to Henry, patting his back gently as he saw everyone to the door.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>“Look, mom! Horses!” Henry beamed, looking out the car window. “Are they yours, Emma?” He looked over at the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma smiled, “Not all of them, kid, but some are. Would you like to ride one?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Can I mom?” He turned to looking pleadingly at his mother.</p>
<p>“I don’t know-”</p>
<p>“Please!” He begged, “Emma will be with me. Right, Emma?”</p>
<p>“I won’t let him out of my sight.” She promised the brunette. How could Regina possibly say no?</p>
<p>“Very well.” She nodded, “But do everything Emma tells you.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” </p>
<p>“Henry, slow down!” Said Regina, watching her son as he ran out of the car as soon as it came to a stop.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to join us?” Asked the princess to Regina, who shook her head.</p>
<p>“Oh, no. I flew a helicopter, there’s no way you are making me ride a horse.”</p>
<p>“You’re a hard woman to get a hold of, love.” Heads turned to Killian’s familiar grin. And while Regina mentally rolled her eyes at the man, Ruby moved around Graham, flashing her best smile. Which worked like a charm as the man’s eyes were soon on her.</p>
<p>“Hi, Killian.”</p>
<p>“Ruby.” He nodded, taking a hold of her hand and placing a kiss right at her knuckles. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”</p>
<p>Graham cleared his throat, his jaw clenching shut, “I’m going to see that some horses get settled up for you, your majesty. Excuse me.” He bowed, his shoulder brushing harshly with Killian’s- intentionally- as he walked on by.</p>
<p>Killian raised a brow, his head following Graham’s form, not paying any mind to him as he quickly turned back around to face Emma, “Doing a little riding this evening?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I promised Henry I would teach him how to ride his first horse.” Emma smiled.</p>
<p>“How about that? The lad’s a natural prince, isn’t he?” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“How about you? Do you ride?” Ruby asked him.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, I haven’t done it in years, but I still remember how to handle a good stallion.” He smirked at her.</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyebrow raised, “Great. Maybe you can teach me?”</p>
<p>“It would be a pleasure. That is, if it’s fine with you, love.” His eyes moved to Emma, who nodded.</p>
<p>“Actually, darling…” Regina smiled up at the blonde, purposely placing her left hand right on the blonde’s shoulder, “I think I will join you for that ride.” Without warning, she pressed her lips against Emma’s, giving her a quick kiss. </p>
<p>Emma knew she did that on purpose, of course, because she knew Regina still felt a sting about the whole arranged marriage situation between her and Killian. But, if she was being truthful with herself, she loved it when Regina became possessive of her. Didn’t mind it at all.</p>
<p>And it worked like a charm. Killian’s eyes landed right on the sparkling engagement ring that complimented her finger.</p>
<p>Once they all reached the stables, Graham’s eyes were glued to Ruby’s flirtatious behavior towards Killian. Watching them both as they enjoyed a quiet conversation between the two of them in a whisper, while he gently took her hand and placed it right on the animal’s neck.</p>
<p>“See… you just have to be gentle.” His blue eyes found hers.</p>
<p>“Gentle isn’t really my style.” Ruby replied, “Maybe I should ride with you?”</p>
<p>Killian smirked, absolutely loving the idea.</p>
<p>“This is Pegasus.” Emma lifted Henry up, placing him on the saddle strapped to the animal’s back, “He loves being taken for rides, so we can share him.”</p>
<p>“Cool.” Henry leaned forward, petting the animal’s fur.</p>
<p>Emma moved along to a black horse, guiding Regina along with her, “This is my father’s horse. You can ride her.”</p>
<p>“By myself?” Regina’s eyes grew wide, her head shaking, “No.”</p>
<p>“Yes. You’ll be fine.” Emma smiled, “Come,” She held her hand, motioning to stirrup, “Place your left foot there,” She nodded, watching Regina do as she’s told, “That’s right. Place your hand here,” She motioned to the horn, “Now gently, pull and lift yourself up, cross your other leg over.”</p>
<p>Regina couldn’t remember the last time she was ever on a horse. All she could remember was her father had been with her and he was the one guiding the animal for her. But, now, here she was, alone on one.</p>
<p>Emma smiled, watching her, taking in how nervous, yet how beautiful she looked mounted on the animal. “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you every step of the way. Graham will guide you out of the stables.”</p>
<p>She watched as Graham took hold of the reins, his eyes moving towards Killian, who was helping Ruby up on the animal’s back as he walked out of the stables.</p>
<p>Emma climbed right up on her horse with such ease, settling on the seat right behind Henry, taking control of the reins, “You ready, kid?”</p>
<p>“Ready!”</p>
<p>With a click of her tongue and tapping of her boots against the animal’s ribs, she guided the animal slowly out of the stables.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the morning riding along a long stretched field. And despite the fears that had taken over the brunette at first, Emma was surprised with how quickly Regina learned to ride all by herself. Her and Emma even enjoyed a tiny race, not going super fast because Henry was still on the blonde’s horse with her, even though Henry didn’t mind racing at all.</p>
<p>While Ruby… she was just happy to be spending some quality time with Killian, getting to know all about his life, running his own business with his father and owning a castle of his own. While he was absolutely delighted with all of her stories filled with day to day adventures back in New York.</p>
<p>She was even surprised to find out that he owned properties in New York, not far at all from where Regina lived.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you ever tell me this?” She asked him, looking over her shoulder.</p>
<p>He chuckled, “You never asked. But, listen, now that I have you alone…” He continued, “You are more than welcomed to visit me once I am back in New York. Maybe we could go out to dinner sometime?”</p>
<p>Ruby smirked, giving a quick glance over her shoulder, “Dinner, huh?” Her brow raised, “Why wait till New York? Why can’t we just go somewhere here?” She asked, “Say… tonight? Eight o’clock? What would you say to that?”</p>
<p>Killina’s brow mocked Ruby’s, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips, “I’d say… I love a woman who takes charge.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Killian was all smiles after him and Emma headed back to the stables to help Graham settle the horses back into place. While Ruby and Regina walked back towards the castle.</p>
<p>“What are you so happy about, Jones?” Asked Emma, noticing the smirk that hadn’t gone from his lips since they got back from their ride.</p>
<p>“Women. They are the most beautiful creation made by God himself, wouldn’t you agree?” He asked her.</p>
<p>“Does this have to do with Ruby?” She asked him.</p>
<p>A question in which Graham’s body tensed up to.</p>
<p>“Aye.” He smiled, “She’s free spirited that one. It’s a mystery how no man has claimed her yet.” His eyes met Emma’s, watching her pet her horse, “I hope you don’t mind me taking her out tonight.”</p>
<p>Graham walked out after shutting the last stable door.</p>
<p>Emma shook her head, “Not at all. I will warn you one thing though…” She turned to face him, shutting the door to her horse’s stable, “If this date leads to anything between the two of you… don’t break her heart. I know how you can be.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, Swan. You wound me.” Killian chuckled, “Ruby and I aren’t that different, I’m not looking for any type of commitment and neither is she, we both talked about this. Besides, you ruined me for other women.”</p>
<p>A laughter couldn’t be prevented from escaping Emma’s chest as she playfully patted the man’s back, “Right, you’re so devastated, you jump into bed with any pair of legs, huh?”</p>
<p>Killian smirked, walking out of the stables with her, “Well, to your surprise, it was her who asked me out tonight.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds like Ruby,” Emma chuckled, “Well, be sure to show her a good time. Because if you don’t, it’s not me you’ll have to worry about.”</p>
<p>Killian smiled a pearly white smile, “Regina is a fierce to be reckoned with, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes.” Emma nodded, “She can be.”</p>
<p>“You truly love her, don’t you, lass?” He asked her, his eyes glued to the smile that soon formed on Emma’s thin lips.</p>
<p>Her green eyes turned to glance right into his, “So much, that I’d give up everything just to be with her.”</p>
<p>His brow raised, “Everything?” He continued at Emma’s nod, “Look, I don’t know much about Regina, but from what I’ve gathered, she isn’t a selfish woman. She doesn’t seem like the type to allow you to just drop everything to be with her.”</p>
<p>“It’s my decision.” </p>
<p>“Aye, aye it is.” He nodded, “And I don’t blame you. I mean… you becoming a ruler, it would mean that Regina would have to be here with you. And deal with the queen, they would constantly be clashing.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Emma chuckled, “Believe me, I know.”</p>
<p>“I mean this whole ball happening in two weeks… is she even ready for that?”</p>
<p>And for the first time ever, Emma did wonder… if she were to stay, would Regina stay with her? Could she handle this ball? Of that she had no doubt, but she also knew that the brunette’s life and family were in New York. She couldn’t ask her to just drop her life. And her mother, the queen, it would take her decades to be okay with their marriage. Of that she was sure.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Ruby squealed, literally hopping on her two legs, “Let me see it again, let me see it!” </p>
<p>Regina smiled, showing her her engagement ring, yet again, which made her squeal even louder that even poor Henry covered his ears.</p>
<p>“My God, and what a ring! It’s the most beautiful ring I’ve seen. It must have cost a fortune.”</p>
<p>Regina sighed, “I know.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s grin disappeared, noticing a seriousness to the brunette’s face, “What’s wrong? You should be happy.”</p>
<p>“I am happy.” Regina nodded, “I just… I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Oh, God…” Ruby’s eyes grew wide, “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Regina shook her head.</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes grew even bigger, “You aren’t breaking up with her, are you?!”</p>
<p>“No!” Her brows furrowed, “God, Ruby, no.”</p>
<p>“You’re breaking up with Emma?!” Henry looked up at his mother, his eyes displaying a sudden worry.</p>
<p>Regina caressed the boy’s cheek, “No, sweetheart, I’m not breaking up with Emma. We’re fine, I promise.” She glared over at Ruby, “You see what you did? You upset Henry!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I’m just freaking out…” She looked down at Henry, “Don’t worry, Hen, everything’s alright.” She said, quickly moving onto another question, “It’s her mother, isn’t it? Her majesty, the queen.”</p>
<p>Regina sighed, “Emma gave her the news of our engagement today and…”</p>
<p>“And?” </p>
<p>“She didn’t handle it well.” She chuckled, “She thinks I am only after her daughter’s money.”</p>
<p>Ruby rolled her eyes, groaning, “Ugh, well of course she would think that. But, hey, we’re here,” Ruby draped her arm around Regina’s shoulders, “Do not let her discourage you. Emma loves you, just remember that. Sure, the queen might be… <em>difficult</em>, but she will come to accept the fact that her daughter wants you. Above anyone else.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t think she will ever accept me.” Was the last thing Regina replied, her mind overtaken by worry that she would come to lose Emma over her mother’s disapproval. She shook those thoughts away- for now- staring back at Ruby with a knowing smirk, nudging her, “Anyway, what about you and Killian? I thought you were all over Graham.”</p>
<p>Ruby rolled her eyes, groaning, “Graham.” She sighed, “I give up. He hardly talks to me, he’s so serious all the time. Maybe I’m just too much for him.”</p>
<p>“Or just right for him.” Said Regina, “He actually looked a little jealous when you and Killian started flirting.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Ruby’s eyes grew wide with hope.</p>
<p>Regina nodded, “He likes you, Rubes. You just… have to let him come to you. Try to back off a little bit. Give him time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter wasn't what I planned for it to be, but I am quite happy with how it turned out in the end, after all... M.M. can't be their only drama... Happy reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Regina walked along the hallways of the castle, the faint sound of music vibrating through the walls. Getting closer and closer, until she stopped at the empty ballroom, leaning by the doorway, a smile spreading across her lips at the sight of her son and Emma dancing a waltz, while instructed by David as he and Ruby danced the same way.</p>
<p>Henry, in a fit of giggles, having the time of his life. Especially once Emma picked him up and spinned him around playfully, his legs raising up off the ground.</p>
<p>That sight alone made Regina chuckle. She pushed herself off the wall, walking further into the ballroom, where heads turned, “Well, look at you dancing away.” She teased her son.</p>
<p>“He’s quite the little professional.” The king replied, a welcoming smile to him, “Come, join us. As Emma’s date for that evening, and now that you’re engaged, it’s your rightful honor to share the first dance with her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, mom!” Henry beamed.</p>
<p>“What?” Regina’s brows raised to her hairline. Her heart suddenly jumped inside her chest, her stomach a bundle of nerves. She could dance other rhythms, but never once did she ever dance a waltz. Daniel and her didn’t even have a church wedding, nor a ceremony for that matter. Just a private, small gathering between them and family. This was certainly different territory.</p>
<p>Emma placed Henry down on the ground before taking the brunette’s hand and guiding her towards the center of the floor, “It’s tradition, I’m afraid.” She explained, placing a gentle kiss on her hand.</p>
<p>“Emma.” She whispered over to her, “I don’t really know how to waltz.”</p>
<p>The princess gave her a heart warming smile, with a slight twinkle in her eye, “There’s nothing to it. Besides, you have yourself a great teacher.”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes moved towards David, who had parted from Ruby and was now extending his hand before her to dance. Her smile grew, feeling Emma handing her over to her father, both with matching smiles.</p>
<p>David held the brunette in place, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder, and his just on her waist, “No, no, no.” He instructed, causing the brunette’s gaze to look into his instead of at her feet, “You always want to be looking into your partner’s eyes. Emma will lead, placing her right foot forward, like so,” He placed his right foot forward, right between the brunette’s two feet, “And you just follow, stepping back with your left and so on. Like so.” His eyes turned to Ruby and Emma.</p>
<p>Just as Emma held out her hand towards Ruby, the slimmer brunette graciously took it, both dancing along to the music playing throughout the empty ballroom, twirling around in fast, familiar circles to the instruments playing lightly to their dance.</p>
<p>“Ready?” David asked Regina, “And we count,” He began moving his feet across the floor, leading, “One, two, three… one, two, three…” </p>
<p>Regina’s eyes found David’s green ones, both sharing matching smiles, her brown eyes looking down at her feet from time to time, seeing how easily they began to move with his teachings.</p>
<p>Henry stood by watching the two pairs dancing, occasionally spinning in circles by himself around each couple.</p>
<p>They spinned, they moved along to the music. Regina was all smiles with how easy it was to pick up the dance routine, especially with the king himself teaching her. She felt more at ease around him than around the queen, if she were being honest with herself.</p>
<p>“You dance very well.” David praised her, keeping up their dance with his leads.</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, her feet moving along with the king’s steps, “I must admit, I’ve never waltz before. I’m grateful. The last thing I want to do is embarrass Emma on her big day. Or any of you for that matter.”</p>
<p>David smiled, his eyes locked onto hers, “You couldn’t possibly embarrass her. I can see how much you mean to my daughter- how happy you make her, and to me that’s enough.” He paused, “Anytime you’d like to practice, you come find me.”</p>
<p>“If only it were enough for everyone.” Regina sighed.</p>
<p>He picked up on her stressed, yet sad tone, “Don’t worry about the queen. She’ll come around. I know she may seem a bit closed, but she only wants what’s best for our daughter. She just needs to see- like I do- that you are the best thing for her.”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes lit up at the king’s words, <em>‘the best thing for her.’</em> Did he really mean that?</p>
<p>“Do you mean that?” She had to ask.</p>
<p>David smiled, “Without a doubt.” He moved along to the music, guiding the brunette to another side of the ballroom, meeting up with Emma and Ruby.</p>
<p>“Mind if I cut in?” Emma asked, a smile resembling her father’s. Her eyes right on the brunette.</p>
<p>David respectfully stepped aside, while Emma stepped in, taking her girlfriend’s figure into her embrace. “Ruby…” He held out a hand towards her, “Would you do me the honor?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to, Your Highness.” Ruby smiled, accepting his hand, her body getting into position as they danced.</p>
<p>Sidney walked into the ballroom, clearing his throat and gathering everyone’s attention. “Pardon my intrusion, your highness,” He nodded, “Princess,” He nodded towards Emma, “But, we have visitors.”</p>
<p>“Visitors?” David asked, sharing a questioning look with his daughter, “Who?”</p>
<p>“Her Majesty, Queen Maleficent and princess Lilith, your highness. The Queen is attending to them in the visiting room.”</p>
<p>David’s smile grew, “Ah, wonderful! We’ll be right there, Sidney. Thank you.”</p>
<p>He gave the king a curt nod before walking out of the room.</p>
<p>“Shall we?” David motioned, “They will want to see you, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Is that little Lily?” Asked Emma, remember her well from when they were kids.</p>
<p>David chuckled, “She’s not little anymore.”</p>
<p>“Since when did they return?” She asked, “I remember her and her mother leaving for Colorado.”</p>
<p>“They did. But they’ve been back for quite a while, at least just until the summer.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, taking Regina’s hand in her own, following David out of the room, her head turning to Regina as she felt a light tug on her hand, causing her to halt.</p>
<p>“Emma. Maybe I shouldn’t go.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Asked the princess, her brow furrowed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, why Gina?” Ruby asked.</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes looked over to Ruby then back to Emma, “I think I’ve met enough royal people for the day. Besides, I don’t want to embarrass you- your mother.”</p>
<p>“Regina.” Emma smiled, placing a gentle kiss right on her knuckles, “There is no way you could ever embarrass me.”</p>
<p>“But, you’re mother-”</p>
<p>“No <em>buts</em>,”  Her hand cupped her cheek, her eyes locking right with hers, “You, Ruby and Henry are my family, and as my family you will be introduced. My mother will have to accept that.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Laughter was heard filling up the room as Emma entered, arm in arm with Regina by her side, Ruby and Henry to follow. </p>
<p>“There she is!” David smiled towards his daughter, “Emma, you remember Mal, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, parting from Regina for a mere moment, walking up to the older blonde woman, placing a kiss on both her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Of course, she does. As I recall, she practically spent all of her time in our palace.”</p>
<p>“Your palace always did have the best hiding spots.” Ema replied.</p>
<p>“My, how you’ve grown.” Her hand caressed a flock of Emma’s golden locks, “Just look at you. True beauty runs in the bloodline, hm?”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled.</p>
<p>The woman was as beautiful and elegant as the occupants of this palace. Perfect blonde hair, not quite like Emma’s, but she certainly looked as if she aged like fine wine. Her skin rich and that of a porcelain doll. Eyes mesmerizingly green, her ruby red lipstick matching her black colored attire along with her sunhat. Not a strand of hair out of sight.</p>
<p>Mal motioned towards her daughter, “Emma, you do remember Lilith, don’t you?”</p>
<p>And the daughter was no different. Not a damn flaw in sight as she stepped forth towards Emma. Her eyes green like her mother’s, no lipstick, but not that she needed it. Her lips didn’t even look chapped with this summer heat. Skin flawless, and hair… <em>brunette…</em> Regina couldn’t help to notice, and from the looks of it, it was perfect and in place, despite it hanging loosely over her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Emma’s eyes took in the brunette’s changed appearance, “Wow. You look…”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes glared toward Emma in silence.</p>
<p>“All grown up?” Lily smiled, leaning into the blonde, placing a long held kiss right to her cheek. </p>
<p>Ugh, did Regina want to punch those perfect teeth. She probably didn’t have any cavities. </p>
<p>“Most certainly.” Emma blinked, a matching smile spreading across her lips, “You changed your hair.” </p>
<p>“I did.” Lily smiled, brushing her fingers through her hair once, “I’m so pleased you noticed.”</p>
<p>Regina glared at Ruby in silence, who did an eye roll.</p>
<p>Maleficent groaned, “Why on earth would she change the color of her hair, is beyond me. But, she seems to enjoy it.” She shrugged rather carelessly for her daughter’s sense of taste.</p>
<p>“Well, I remembered you mentioning you liked brunette’s.” Lily winked her way.</p>
<p>This was more than Regina could handle, clearing her throat, and grabbing a hold of Emma’s arm, who turned to look into her glare.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m being rude.” Emma smiled Regina’s way, her eyes finding Lily’s once again, “This is my fiancee, Regina Mills.”</p>
<p>The queen shifted uncomfortably, while Maleficent’s mouth hung open with the impression, as well as Lily’s as she stepped forward, her eyes shifting towards both Emma and Regina.</p>
<p>“Fiancee?” The brunette’s brows hit her hairline, a smile tugging at her lips, her hand extending towards Regina, “Wow. Well, this certainly is a surprise. How do you do?” She asked, shaking the brunette’s hand.</p>
<p>“Quite well.” Regina forced a smile, shaking the girl’s hand and pulling back in an instant.</p>
<p>“My word,” Maleficent chuckled, her eyes on Mary Margaret and David, “I can see why you’ve kept her hidden.”</p>
<p>“This is Ruby.” Emma motioned towards Ruby, who stepped forth, shaking Lily and Mal’s hand with an even stronger grip than Regina’s.</p>
<p>“I’m the best friend.” Ruby grinned.</p>
<p>Mal pulled her hand away, massaging it lightly with her right, “She certainly does have a strong grip, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>David smiled, “Yes, Ruby sure is one of her kind.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s cheeks became pink, winking over to the king, while Mary Margaret, and even Maleficent and Lily turned to glare at him in surprise for his comment.</p>
<p>“David.” The queen muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>“What?” David asked, clueless.</p>
<p>“And, hello,” Lily smiled, bending her knees to be at Henry’s level, who was clinging to Regina’s hand and waist, “Who’s this handsome little one?”</p>
<p>Henry moved forward, a smile to him very much like Regina’s, “I’m Henry!”</p>
<p>“Henry? Such a strong name for such a handsome boy.” </p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes, more mentally than physically.</p>
<p>“I’m Lily.” She smiled at the boy, giving him a quick kiss to the cheek, “And I would very much like to be your friend, if you allow me to.”</p>
<p>“You’re pretty.” Henry beamed, his cheeks a deep red as he was suddenly pulled back by his mother.</p>
<p>Lily chuckled, “He is just adorable!” She beamed, standing back to her feet.</p>
<p>“Well…” Mary Margaret smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable with the way Emma had introduced Regina and her family, “Now that we’ve all been properly introduced, let’s not all stand here. How about you stay for dinner?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s kind of you to offer, but we wouldn’t want to impose, dear.” Said Mal, her eyes moving to Regina.</p>
<p>While Lily’s kept their focus on Emma’s.</p>
<p>“Please, Mal.” David spoke, “You’d never be imposing, we insist you join us. It’ll give us all time to catch up” He smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>“Yes, do stay…” Mary Margaret’s eyes focused on Lily and Emma, “It’ll give old childhood friends to… catch up. Why, I’m sure Emma would like that, wouldn’t you, dear?”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes turned to Emma, wishing she would say no. But, she knew better.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Replied Emma.</p>
<p>“Well, then, I guess we’ll stay.” Mal smiled.</p>
<p>“Wonderful!” Mary Margaret placed her hand on Lily’s arm, “Emma, be a dear and why don’t you take Lily on a stroll? Catch up?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well,” Emma’s hand found Regina’s, as well as her eyes, and smile, “I promised them more riding lessons today and maybe more sightseeing.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure, Lily wouldn’t mind tagging along to that.” Mal smiled, “That is… if your fiancee here doesn’t mind, of course.” Her eyes moved towards Regina, the corner of her lip tilting up into a tiny smile.</p>
<p>Emma’s head looked over to Regina, a smile to her.</p>
<p>“Of course, she doesn’t.” Mary Margaret blurted out just as soon as Regina was about to pen her mouth, a sarcastic smile to her. She walked on over to the brunette, “Do you, dear?”</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes moved from the queen, to Emma, and lastly Lily, her insides turning inside out as she spoke. “We’d… love for you to join us.”</p>
<p>Smiles but as well as tension radiated within the room. Killian was one thing, at least Ruby could keep him occupied enough to not worry about him wanting or even attempting to steal Emma’s attention from her. But she certainly didn’t know how she would deal with this Lily character. Especially when her and Emma were childhood friends, and she knew- oh, she knew- she had the hots for Emma. </p>
<p>Not that she didn’t trust Emma to do the right thing, but if this Lily so much as dug her claws into her, just a little bit… how could Regina possibly ever compete? Especially when Lily was so well brought up, so elegant, poise, and not to mention well mannered.</p>
<p>She was doomed. <br/>____________________</p>
<p>Regina sighed as she entered her bedroom, she gave Emma the excuse that she would rather change before their day began. And she did, she went with a simple attire, jeans, boots, and a white buttoned up shirt, (Emma’s to be exact), while Ruby followed her into the room.</p>
<p>“Can you believe her? Just putting me on the spot like that!” Regina hissed, removing her shirt, and stepping into the closet. “She didn’t even give me a chance to speak for myself.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it, this house is survival of the fittest. And don’t even get me started on Emma’s little friend.” Ruby stood near the bedroom window, glancing downward, “I have to warn you, Gina, you have to up your game. I know girls like that, any chance she gets she will stick to her like a leech.”</p>
<p>“Emma knows better, Ruby. I have to trust her to do the right thing if that happens.” Her hands began to button up the shirt, tucking it inside her jeans.</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes found Emma and Lily’s figures just outside by a car, sharing a conversation she only wished she could eavesdrop on. She chuckled in response, “You can still trust Emma, but as future queen of this palace, you have a right to claim what’s yours. And, if I were you… I’d work fast.”</p>
<p>Regina’s brows furrowed, watching her best friend glued to the window through the mirror in her bedroom while she ran her fingers quickly through her hair. “What are you looking at?” She asked her, moving towards the window.</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes remained focused on the blonde and brunette’s shared conversation and laughter. </p>
<p>Regina’s jaw clenched with jealousy.</p>
<p>“You see? Already she’s making her moves on Emma.”</p>
<p>Regina glared, scoffing, “Not everyone is as sexually active as you, Ruby.”</p>
<p>Ruby snorted, “Please. Everyone is as sexually active as me. I just have no shame in letting it be known, and I’m woman enough to admit it.”</p>
<p>Regina smirked, shaking her head, her eyes finding Emma and Lily just outside the window, a few feet below them.</p>
<p>“Do you remember when you started going out with Daniel, what did I say?” Ruby asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t do it, the guy’s a loser?” Said Regina.</p>
<p>Ruby nodded, “Yes, but after that.” She paused, watching her friend, “Remember I told you that as soon as he would get you pregnant, he would want to marry you just to make everything seem fine and that he would always take care of you…”</p>
<p>Regina nodded, rolling her eyes at the memory. It amazed her how well Ruby knew people even before they knew themselves.</p>
<p>“And what happened?” She asked the brunette.</p>
<p>“I know, Ruby.” Regina nodded.</p>
<p>“You became pregnant and married all in a flash. Then he divorced you.” She paused, “And remember Robin-”</p>
<p>“Alright, okay.” Regina hissed, “Let’s not go there. Get through your point, red.”</p>
<p>“My point, Gina, is that, listen to when I tell you, keep Emma near and dear by your side.” She turned the brunette’s gaze towards her own, her hand cupping her chin, “Ten bucks, this Lily will offer for us to do something crazy tonight, like going dancing, and if she does… you’ll need to turn into that leech- a blood sucking vampire if you must- and let her know who Emma belongs to. Now, Emma may love you, no argument there, because she does. But as much as I hate to admit it, Lily is a very attractive woman, to which Emma has taken notice on. Lily will feed on that the first chance she gets. She doesn’t care about that rock on your finger. Girls like her need another type of confirmation and warning when it comes to getting them to back off.”</p>
<p>Regina stared back out the window, her insides twisting and turning to the sight of Emma and Lily’s matching smiles, and the way the brunette’s hand seemed to find its way down her bicep and entire arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your amazing reviews that I receive daily on this story. Yes, there will be some drama, after all, what's a story without a little drama? ;) Also, for my reviewers who panicked and thought that Emma would cheat, please give her some credit and rest easy, this is not that type of story lol Happy reading! I anxiously await your reviews, especially on the last part of this chapter. On greater news, I know have a Tumblr account that you are all are welcomed to follow. You can find me as: emmasyellowbugauthor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After riding, which to Regina’s dismay, it turned out that Lily was a natural, almost as good as- if not more than- Regina. And it didn’t help that Ruby kept glancing her way with an I told you so look every few minutes during their riding session. It also didn’t help matters that her one and only son was just delighted with the younger brunette- or rather natural blonde. </p>
<p>Afterwards, it was time to do a little sightseeing next, which Regina wondered how it would go. Would Lily try to impress Emma by the amount of money her family possessed? There was a slight chance Emma had more, but it was always nice to have something to show off. Regina… she didn’t have much to show off in that department, unfortunately.</p>
<p>“So, Emma Swan, finally engaged, huh?” Lily asked, smiling over at the blonde, who waited by the steps in front of the Swan manor, “Who’d a thought the day would come. And to a woman.” Her brow raised.</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, “You’re not going to be like my mother, are you?”</p>
<p>Lily smirked, “God, no.” She chuckled, “Give me a little credit, your highness. After all… Regina certainly is… unique. If you want me to be honest, she’s not at all what I pictured for you, but she certainly seems to be special for you.”</p>
<p>“She is very special.” Emma’s lips spread out into a smile, “Truly unique, as you well said, and she’s-”</p>
<p>“Slightly older.” Lily muttered.</p>
<p>The princess’ grin grew, “Seven is just a number. I’ve never cared about age differences.”</p>
<p>“Or whether one holds a title to offer you.” Lily chuckled, her hand landing on the blonde’s bicep as Emma glared her way, “But, I’m happy for you. Truly. I never said this to you, and I probably should have when we were growing up, but I always had a feeling about you.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Asked Emma, her eyes finding Lily’s.</p>
<p>Lily shrugged, “About your… inclinations. It was pretty obvious, but I never wanted to assume what possibly wasn’t true.”</p>
<p>“Does it bother you?” Emma asked.</p>
<p>“Not at all.” Lily chuckled, “What’s there to bother me about it?”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence between both friends, until Lily spoke again.</p>
<p>“Truth be told… I dated a girl back in the day.”</p>
<p>“You?” The princess brows hit her hairline.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Lily grinned, “Why are you so surprised?”</p>
<p>“I just never suspected that you…”</p>
<p>“People can surprise you, your majesty.” Her grin grew, her eyes moving towards Henry, who came running down the stairs, “My goodness, look how handsome you look!”</p>
<p>Emma smiled at Henry’s blushing cheeks, standing beside Regina, placing a gentle kiss on her hand and providing her with a warm and loving smile.</p>
<p>“My word, just look at you two…” Said Lily, her eyes glued to the happy couple, “I hope you know, Regina, what a lucky woman you are.”</p>
<p>She grinned, a little sarcastic, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s form as she spoke, “Oh, believe me…” Her eyes found Emma’s, “I know.” She pressed her lips to Emma’s in a hard given kiss, that even the blonde was surprised with.</p>
<p>Lily cleared her throat, turning away, “Well… shall we go?”</p>
<p>“Come on, Hen!” Ruby stepped down the stairs, brushing lightly against Lily’s shoulder as she reached out for Henry, “Let’s hop into the car.”</p>
<p>“But, Lily promised me I could ride in her car with her.” Henry looked up at his mother and Ruby, who glanced over at Lily.</p>
<p>It was then, she flashed them a pearly white smile, “That’s if it’s alright with you, of course, Regina.”</p>
<p>“Maybe some other time-”</p>
<p>“Please, mom!” Henry begged her, looking up at her pleadingly, “I’ve been good during our trip, haven’t I?”</p>
<p>Regina glared at her son, while Emma spoke up next, “I think it’s okay, Gina. You can trust her.” She smiled.</p>
<p><em>Trust her? Not with my life</em>, Regina thought to herself, but at least she was thankful she didn’t ask Emma to tag along in the car with her. And let’s face it. Her mother did own a very classy car, it looked something like out of the 1940’s. Money could definitely buy anything your heart desired.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Regina blinked, putting on her best smile before her son, “Go ahead, but wear your seat belt, please, Henry.” She warned him, eyeing the small boy as he ran to the car, where Lily’s driver held the door open for him to hop on in.</p>
<p>“Graham, can follow us.”</p>
<p>“Where?” Emma asked her.</p>
<p>Lily smiled, “It’s a surprise.” She winked, mounting the car next.</p>
<p>“Is she for real?” Ruby murmured to her best friend, walking close beside her as they both mounted the SUV that Graham would be driving for the day.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>While they all drove to their destination, wherever Lily was guiding them to, Maleficent and Mary Margaret found themselves in the visiting room, sitting by a nice roasted fire, their heads turning to Gold, who arrived with a tray of freshly made tea.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Gold.” The queen gave him a curt nod, watching him as he handed each of them their teas with caution and delicacy.</p>
<p>“My pleasure, your majesty.” He bowed his head her way, leaving the room shortly after.</p>
<p>“Emma looked stunning today.” Mal said, taking a quick sip of her cup of tea, a smile to her, “Of course, as any engaged woman should.”</p>
<p>The queen rolled her eyes at her last remark.</p>
<p>Mal chuckled, catching a glimpse of the queen’s displeased look, “I take it you don’t like the girl very much. Regina, was it?” She placed her cup down on top of the plate that was next to her, “She seems… quite the interesting character. Not at all what I pictured for your daughter.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more.” Replied Mary Margaret, “But, Emma is in way over her head about this girl. She hasn’t been thinking clearly ever since her arrival. She’s hardly home, as you can well see. It’s been a nightmare, really.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Mal hummed, a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of her lip, “Well, do try to understand her, dearest, she’s young. And clearly in love.” She chuckled.</p>
<p><em>“In love,”</em> Mary Margaret scoffed, “That woman has her under some kind of spell, clearly using her son to tie her more to them, not to mention that friend of hers.” She shook her head, “The girl has absolutely no shame.” She leaned in, whispering her next words carefully, so no one would hear, “She has Killian taking her out on dates, while she tries just about everything to capture Graham’s interest.”</p>
<p>“No!” Mal whispered back, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>The queen gave her a single nod, “It’s truly shameful. And just to think, Emma wants them to attend this year’s ball.” She rubbed her temple, “The press is going to eat us alive.”</p>
<p>Mal smirked, “The king definitely seems to be under her charms as well, doesn’t he?” </p>
<p>“David?” Her brow raised, she released a scoff at Mal’s nod after swallowing her sip of tea, which almost went down the wrong pipe, “Why on earth would you say such a ridiculous thing?”</p>
<p>“Ridiculous or not, my dear…” Mal picked up her cup of tea, bringing it close to her lips, “The king seemed quite taken with her.” She shrugged, carelessly placing her hand out, her eyes scanning through her manicured hand.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret released a small, nervous laugh, “I hate to disagree with you, Mal, but David loves me. He would never betray what we’ve builded for years. Especially not with someone like Ruby.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come now, your majesty…” Mal chuckled, placing her cup of tea back down, “He wouldn’t be the first royal to be unfaithful.” She paused, her eyes piercing the queen’s, “You have to consider, my dear queen… David may be the king… but, he is also a man, and we all know how men can be when they see a good pair of legs stroll by them. Don’t we?”</p>
<p>The queen tensed, shifting uncomfortably in her seat at the thought of David actually taking an interest in Ruby. Maleficent’s words vibrating in her mind like a pair of drums, that pounded at the very depths of her brain.</p>
<p>“You know…” Mal broke the queen away from her thoughts, “I’m certain that if I dig deep enough, I could find something on this Ruby. Maybe even Regina. Maybe this is what Emma needs to open her eyes and set her eyes on someone like… why, like my daughter.”</p>
<p>“Lily?” Mary Margaret’s brow furrowed.</p>
<p>Mal chuckled, “My dear, don’t tell me you never noticed how Lilith practically devours Emma with her eyes.”</p>
<p>“Well… I suppose, but-”</p>
<p>“But, what?” Mal asked, her smirk growing, “Dearie, times have changed. Why, nowadays, women marrying other women is the most natural thing in the world.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Lily had treated everyone to a wine tasting vineyard. It was the most famous and popular of all London. Henry was treated to juice, not wine. </p>
<p>Regina elbowed Ruby as she was on her third glass of wine, “Pace yourself, red.” She whispered, “I need you sober.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Blue eyes drank in the sight of the winery, “This place, huh? Do you really own this?” She asked Lily, who smiled in response.</p>
<p>“Several, actually. This is merely one of them.” Lily turned to an employee, who brought them along a tray of different sets of cheeses, grabbing a slice delicately with her fingers, “Oh, Emma, you must try this. It is to die for.”</p>
<p>Regina’s insides twisted at the sight of Lily feeding Emma the slice of cheese as if she were a four year old. Not at all giving the blonde time to protest against her action. All she could do was chew it down in silence.</p>
<p>“Good, is it not?” She asked the blonde, who simply nodded.</p>
<p>“Mm…” Emma kept up her nod, “It’s amazing!” Her voice muffled.</p>
<p>Lily smiled, walking over to the two brunette’s and Henry, offering some off the platter, “It’s one of my favorites. Would you care for some?”</p>
<p>Emma quickly turned to Graham, who stood by her now, with a handkerchief in hand, held out towards the princess lips. It wasn’t until Emma spat out the awfully tasting cheese that Graham rolled it up into a ball and tucked it inside his suit jacket. An action that Ruby and Regina quickly caught onto.</p>
<p>“Actually, uh…” Ruby placed back the slice of cheese, “I’ll pass, I just remembered, I’m not much of a cheese person.” She smiled, gulping down the rest of her wine.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Regina plastered on a smile, tossing the piece of cheese away once Lily’s back was turned to her again as she faced Emma, who had a smile to match.</p>
<p>“Mm, I will take more of this wine, thought.” Said Ruby, earning a glare from her friend.</p>
<p>“Of course! Help yourselves to as many as you’d like.” Lily smiled brightly, walking ahead of them, guiding them to another part of the winery, “You know, I was thinking, after we head back to your home, Emma, maybe we could all go for a little dancing before dinner.”</p>
<p>Ruby grinned, looking over at Regina, who only glared harder her way, considering murder.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare, Ruby.” Regina warned her, handing her her drink, “Here, on second thought, drink.”</p>
<p>The brunette didn’t hate losing five bucks as much as the fact that Ruby seemed to always know everything. </p>
<p>There was one thing however that put a grin on Regina’s face as they pressed on through the vineyard, “At least she won’t impress Emma with her cooking.” She muttered, linking arms with Ruby.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>“Graham cracker, you will be joining us, won’t you?” A somewhat intoxicated Ruby leaned over towards the space between him and her, a hand looping over the man’s shoulder as he drove them to their next destination, “There’s no reason as to why he should wait in the car, right, Em?” </p>
<p>Emma smiled, “Ruby’s right, Graham. Why don’t you join us?” She agreed, her hand caressing Regina’s as their fingers locked.</p>
<p>Graham’s eyes found Emma’s through the rear view mirror, “I don’t think that would be appropriate, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“Why ever not, Graham?” Regina mocked Emma’s voice of authority, having become a little loopy herself from a few glasses. This made the blonde release a small laugh, “You know, as future queen, I order you to join us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, come join us, Grahammy-bear.” She ran her fingers through his hair, which to her surprise was incredibly soft and very touchable, a gesture that easily affected Graham as his body tensed up.</p>
<p>“I don’t really dance, Ms. Ruby.” He commented, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.</p>
<p>This made Emma laugh. “Graham, don’t lie. You’ve danced your fair share of waltz with me.”</p>
<p>“Has he now?” Asked Regina, her brow raised.</p>
<p>Graham took Ruby’s hand, who continued to brush through his hair, placing it back on her lap as he found it very hard to concentrate on the road with her mere action.</p>
<p>“You know, it’s a good thing he’s like a brother to you, Swan.” Regina muttered under her breath at her girlfriend, “Otherwise, I’d have to worry about him wanting to steal you away from me, too.”</p>
<p>“Steal me away?” Emma’s eyes locked with the brunette’s.</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Regina nodded, “Don’t think I don’t see how your little friend, Lily has been eyeing you all day.” Her brow raised, “She clearly wants you, she reeks of it.”</p>
<p>“Reeks of it?” Emma chuckled at the brunette’s choice of expression, her lips placed a gentle kiss right on her knuckles, “Have you been talking to Ruby?”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Ruby glanced over her shoulder from the front passenger seat, “I turned out to be right on your friend inviting us to dance. She has the hots for you, and she doesn’t care if Regina is engaged to you. Trust me. When have I ever been wrong?”</p>
<p>“Well, you can rest easy, Rubes, no one is stealing me away from Regina.” Emma clarified, her eyes locking back on the deep brown ones, “Ever.”</p>
<p>That sparkle in her green eyes that Emma would get every single damn time she would say something that would just sweep her off her two feet, never failed to make her weak at the knees, turn her stomach upside down, cause her heart to do a freaking cartwheel. </p>
<p>Emma loved her, and she knew this. There was no need for the princess to confirm it, yet she always did. Regina was more than sure, that Emma wouldn’t bring her all the way here, across the globe and stand against her own mother- the queen- for her. </p>
<p>Ruby chuckled from the front seat, “Tell that to your eyes, your highness.”</p>
<p>“Ruby.” Regina hissed at her direction, while Graham gave her a quick glance, but remained silent.</p>
<p>“What?” Ruby twisted her body, looking back at her best friend and to Emma, “The girl is a dynamite with a capital D, Regina. Emma knows that, why I bet you even my Graham cracker here knows that. Don’t you, Grahammy bear?”</p>
<p>Graham cleared his throat, keeping up with his driving in silence, his eyes glancing over at the princess through the rear view mirror.</p>
<p>“Just admit that you find her attractive, Em.” Ruby pressed on.</p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes, “Alright, I’ll admit- Lily is quite attractive.”</p>
<p>“See?” Her brow raised.</p>
<p>“Who’s side are you on anyway, Rubes?” Regina asked her, quite irritated with this conversation.</p>
<p>“Always yours, Gina.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>The car ride to the outdoor gathering remained tense. Not that they had fought, but Emma had most definitely never seen Regina become this jealous over someone. She was never the jealous type, not enough to show it off anyway. But, the princess could definitely see that whether she meant to or not, Lily was stirring trouble. </p>
<p>Graham pulled open the passenger door and the back right door for everyone to dismount the vehicle. His eyes quickly gave the place a once over to make sure everything was secure before Emma sat foot anywhere within the gathering of people.</p>
<p>“Would you mind telling me where we are?” She asked Lily, who dismounted her car along with Henry.</p>
<p>“It’s an outdoor gathering.” Lily noticed the uncomfortable look on their faces, especially Emma’s. She smiled, “Don’t worry, Em. It’s as secure as they come. I know the owner and she has a spot for us that will be very discreet. You have my word. I know your mother would murder me if any pictures made it to the press.”</p>
<p>They could all hear the music blasting from the party gathering going on up on the roof of the building. Clearly a hotel.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, but,” Regina spoke next, giving that her son was involved, “I have to ask. Just what type of party is this? Keep in mind that my son will also be attending.” She glared her way in warning.</p>
<p>Lily provided Regina with a warm smile of her own, “I wouldn’t have brought you all here, including Henry if it wasn’t a pleasant environment for him.” She raised her hand before Regina, “Look, I will be held responsible if this night doesn’t go the way I planned it.” She smiled at Emma, her hand landing gently on the blonde’s bicep, “Besides, I wouldn’t allow anything to jeopardize you, Em. You know that.”</p>
<p>Regina cleared her throat this time, while Ruby grabbed Henry by the hand and made her way in, bumping into Lily once again.</p>
<p>“Darling,” Regina snaked an arm around the blonde’s form, smiling sweetly at her, while out of the corner of her eye she could feel Lily’s gaze on them, “Why don’t you go on in with Ruby and Henry? Wait for us in the lobby, hm? Lily and I need to have a quick word.”</p>
<p>Emma’s brow raised, truly impressed by Regina’s take on control of the situation, but also a little worried given the happy sparkle in the brunette’s eye indicated she was a little under the influence from all the wine they had tested back at the vineyard. </p>
<p>“Go on, it’s okay.” Regina smiled yet again, brushing her hand against the blonde’s back, “We’ll be right there. I promise.”</p>
<p>The princess nodded her way, respecting her wishes, “Very well. We’ll see you inside.” She walked past them, leaning towards Graham, who stood close by, “Stand by the door.”</p>
<p>“Of course, your majesty.” He nodded, waiting right by the door.</p>
<p>Lily smiled over at Regina, very politely in fact, “So, we’re alone. May I ask what is so important that it couldn’t wait until after?”</p>
<p>Regina smirked sarcastically, brushing her hair back very elegantly, purposely showing off her engagement ring, which Lily’s eyes didn’t fail to glance at. “Do you prefer to be called Lilith or Lily?” She asked her, chuckling, “I’ve heard it both ways, so I want to make sure what you are most comfortable with.”</p>
<p>“Lily is fine.” She nodded, “All my friends call me Lily, and all of Emma’s friends are my friends.”</p>
<p>Regina released a humming sound from the back of her throat, “Hm, except I’m not just any of Emma’s friends- I’m her girlfriend. Or, rather,” She flashed her engagement ring at her direction again, holding out her hand, “Her fiancee, and soon will be her wife.”</p>
<p>“Regina.” Lily chuckled, her head tilting, her gaze challenging, “If this is about Emma and I, I assure you we’ve been friends since we were kids-”</p>
<p>“Which leads you to have some type of feelings for her.” Regina admits, interrupting her. Her eyes burning right through the younger brunette, “Am I right?”</p>
<p>Lily remained silent for a moment before calmly replying, “Well… it is hard to ignore the fact that Emma is a very attractive woman. But, you have to believe me when I tell you that I have no interest in coming between you and her. It is very clear to me that she only has eyes for you, she wouldn’t have asked for your hand in marriage if that wasn’t so.” She paused, not blinking through her next choice of words, “Unless your lack of trust in her is rather questioning.”</p>
<p>Regina’s brow raised. She didn’t understand what was happening right now, where she was gathering the courage to throw off very diplomatic warnings her way, where her right choice of words came from. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol in her system, she really couldn’t figure it out right now, all she knew was- she liked it.</p>
<p>She took a few steps before Lily before speaking, her eyes glaring, not a crack of smile in sight from her lips, which frankly threw Lily off guard.</p>
<p>“My trust in Emma is none of your concern, however as long as we’re being so honest, I owe you the same and should inform you that who I don’t trust, is you.” She paused, this time her voice was just a tiny bit menacing, “But, I am grateful that you are aware of Emma’s feelings for me. You’d do well to remember them next time you decide to start making eyes at the woman who will soon be my wife.” She smiled, “Now, if what you say is true, and you really do want to be friends… <em>someday…</em> then, I suggest you start keeping your hands to yourself and off Emma.” She chuckled, “Honestly, Lily, I hate admitting this about myself, but… I don’t share well with others with what is rightfully mine. And Emma <em>is</em> mine.”</p>
<p>Lily swallowed the lump in her throat that formed from God knows where.</p>
<p>“Am I in any way unclear, dear?” She asked her, throwing a polite smirk her way, the most polite she could manage for the night.</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Lily blinked, smiling rather sarcastically, “You have nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’ll <em>try</em> to trust that you’ll keep your word.” Regina walked past Lily, her eyes focusing on Graham, who didn’t hold back on a smirk from tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>“Very well said, ma’am.” He muttered under his breath with a sense of proudness.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Graham. I absolutely despise confrontations, but it had to be said.” Her head turned towards Lily who was walking past them in silence.</p>
<p>“If I may speak freely?” He asked the brunette, who nodded at him, “I’ve known Emma all of my life, practically since we were kids and I can tell you that I’ve never seen her this in love with anyone, like she is with you.” He paused, his eyes locking on her own, “What I’m trying to say is, Emma would never do anything to jeopardize that.”</p>
<p>Regina smiled, truly smiled at the man, her hand resting on his bicep, “Thank you, Graham. <em>You,</em> I trust, and I trust Emma. I know perfectly well she would never be unfaithful in any way.”</p>
<p>He smiled her way, motioning for her to step through the glass doors first as he followed behind her in silence, before meeting up with everyone else in the lobby and heading up towards the party for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished up this chapter last night at 3am, so I went to bed right after. But, here it is now and I do hope you all like it. Thank you so much for the endless support you have shown me throughout my writing. Happy reading! :) On quick exciting news, my story A Girlfriend for Christmas has made it to a Russian fanfiction page! Thank you for who contacted me and making this possible. I am extremely honored.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ambient was perfect, the sky was a dark blue crisp color. The crowd was well organized, some danced on top of a swimming pool that had been covered up with a glass floor. The blue light coming from within the pool illuminated everyone that danced freely on top of it. It was a private gathering, it seemed. And quite the night Regina needed. </p>
<p>She was never one to drink too much, but after the day she had, having to hold her tongue and her jealousy inside the pit of her stomach, watching another woman make eyes at the woman she loved and was with, constantly flirting with her as if she weren’t there at all. She needed those drinks.</p>
<p>The brunette wasn’t going to deny being overcome with a sense of satisfaction and sassiness after her little talk with Lily about boundaries regarding her girlfriend. She really did hate confrontations, but enough was enough for the day. Even if the courage for it came from the intoxication that ran through her veins at the moment. </p>
<p>Emma, on the other hand, was delighted at the sight. Especially when she had never seen her slightly buzzed before. Signs of her slight intoxication lingering in the way Regina’s hands would run their way across her back as they danced. The movements in her body, how close to her she was being held and kept in place. That sly grin she would get to her, knowing perfectly well the effect her movements had on her. </p>
<p>Yes, they loved dancing together. </p>
<p>If Emma was being honest, it was one of her favorite activities to do with Regina.</p>
<p>“You said all that?” Her brow raised, impressed by the brunette’s sudden take of charge with Lily.</p>
<p>“She had it coming. She’s been all over you, practically pretending as if I’m not even here.” Regina’s features were displeased and filled with jealousy. “Besides, it’s true.” Her arms snaked around Emma’s shoulders, her hands finding the familiar feel of her soft golden locks as she whispered, “I don’t share well with others. It’s never been my style.”</p>
<p>The princess’ grin grew, her hands finding their place against the brunette’s perfectly slender waist, “You, Ms. Mills…”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Regina hummed, sporting her own grin. And that look in her eye that Emma found inviting.</p>
<p>“Are truly… an amazing woman.” Her grin grew, “A little intoxicated, but amazing all the same.”</p>
<p>Regina’s brow raised, “Why, your majesty… coming onto me while under the influence of alcohol? That really isn’t your style now, is it?” She asked her.</p>
<p>“Can you blame me?” Emma answered with a question of her own, “I mean, here you are, in my arms…”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Dancing and looking incredibly breathtaking.”</p>
<p>Regina chuckled, “Mhm.” She hummed, encouraging her to continue.</p>
<p>“Not to mention that hint of jealousy in your eyes, along with lust and longing for me.”</p>
<p>“Lust and longing for you? Really?” Her brows hit her hairline, “Oh, that’s just the alcohol. I can assure you.”</p>
<p>Emma smirked, “Well, then, Ms. Mills…” Her hands traveled south, slowly cupping her perfectly round ass, while she pulled her in place just as the music changed from a slow dance to something more sensual and intimate as the beat to Senorita played out. The vibrations of the song radiating below their feet. “We must certainly intoxicate you more often. I could get used to this possessive side of yours.” </p>
<p>Regina’s own smirk grew, her nostrils picking up Emma’s rich and intoxicating perfume, which caused her to feel a sense of arousal run right through her veins, finishing in her most intimate of areas. Was it their sensual dancing, the lyrics and voices of both artists singing to the beat of the music, or that look in the blonde’s eyes, along with the feel of her hands cupping and squeezing at her behind? Or how incredibly sexy Emma looked right now. She always looked sexy to her, but right now, in this moment, she looked especially sexy, with the first three buttons undone on her shirt, her trusty, old red leather jacket and tight jeans.</p>
<p>“Good choice, Ms. Swan. Because I can become very possessive of the things I love the most.” Regina purred, enjoying the close proximity the blonde was providing her with. Her nails raking across her back, caressing the cotton fabric of the blonde’s shirt.</p>
<p>Brown eyes looked over to Lily, who’s eyes were focused on them both, before locking on their favorite pair of green ones for the remainder of the dance.</p>
<p>“I think your friend Lily, would gladly murder me just to be the one dancing like this with you.”</p>
<p>Emma smirked, loving the way Regina was marking her territory, because that’s exactly what she was doing. And she was okay with that. More than okay. Without a doubt, Emma would gladly slave over this amazing woman she was lucky to call hers. She would lay the world at her feet, reach for the moon and the stars, if she asked her too. </p>
<p>“I don’t know whether to bow at your feet, or kiss you right now.” She said, which caused a light chuckle to escape the brunette’s throat.</p>
<p>“Why not both?” Regina purred once again, her lips parting and coming in contact with Emma’s soft, thin ones, meeting and dancing away in a kiss so soft, so slow and filled with the most undying passion, it made the world jealous.</p>
<p>As the music picked up with the song Promiscuous, Ruby placed Henry down from her arms, after having danced with him. Her eyes now focused on Graham, who sat calmly at their table, taking a drink of his sparkling water.</p>
<p>The slimmer brunette held out a hand before him, “Come on, Graham cracker. Let’s see what you got.”</p>
<p>Graham’s eyes grew wide, a quiet cough erupting from his chest. He placed the crystal glass down on the coaster of the table before shaking his head at her, “Oh, no. I don’t dance.”</p>
<p>Ruby threw a glare his way, her hands on her hips, “That’s not what Emma said.”</p>
<p>“What didn’t I say?” The blonde asked, nearing the table to take a sip from her glass. </p>
<p>“Mr. Party Pooper here says he doesn’t dance.” Replied Ruby.</p>
<p>Emma glanced his way, her lips parted in surprise, “You most certainly do and he is quite good.”</p>
<p>“I’m here to do my job, your majesty. With all due respect.” His eyes found Emma’s, practically begging her to not make him dance. A message the princess picked up on.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should get a refill on those drinks.” Lily stood from the table, taking her glass with her as she headed towards the bar.</p>
<p>Regina glanced at Ruby, “That’s a good idea. Would you like another drink?” She asked Emma, who smiled sweetly at her.</p>
<p>“Please. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Rubes. Henry.” Regina headed towards the bar with a disappointed Ruby and a happy Henry.</p>
<p>Emma joined Graham at the table, “Graham.”</p>
<p>“Your majesty?” </p>
<p>“All titles aside, speaking to you not as a ruler, but a friend. May I give you some advice?” </p>
<p>He gave her a nod, patiently waiting for her piece of advice.</p>
<p>“As your friend, you know I also have your back, don’t you?” She asked him.</p>
<p>“Always. As I have yours.” He replied.</p>
<p>The corner of her lip twitched up into a tiny smirk, “You’re a good man, Graham. And every good man deserves a good woman. I appreciate the respect you’ve always shown me and my family. But, I promise you, you won’t be overstepping any boundaries if you took a chance with Ruby.” She smiled, seeing the man’s features slightly light up, “I know you like her, she has a certain pull to her that just makes you…”</p>
<p>“Feel a little on edge.” He finished her sentence for her, to which the princess chuckled to.</p>
<p>“She’s just her own person.” She said.</p>
<p>“A little too much, I’d say.” His eyes watched the brunette from afar, staring right back at him from the bar area, “Besides, she’s going out with Killian. I can’t get involved in that.”</p>
<p>Emma released a small laugh, “Come on, Graham. She’s only going out with him to make you jealous.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “I highly doubt that, Emma.”</p>
<p>Graham never called the princess by her name, not in front of anyone, at least. It was in rarity when he dared to, which tonight would make it his second time in doing so. And even though she did not mind it one bit, to Graham it felt weird and still new. But to Emma, growing up together with him, and playing around the Swan estate for what felt like all their lives, had earned him that right.</p>
<p>“Ruby really likes you, and for as long as I’ve known her, I can tell you- I have never seen her this crazy over anyone before.” Her eyes met his as his head turned to look her way, “Trust me on this one.” Her hand clapped at the man’s shoulder, “Don’t pass up a good thing. That’s my advice to you as a friend.”</p>
<p>A new song began playing out through the outdoor party, when Emma stood from her seat to grab her drink from Regina’s hands as they all returned from the bar.</p>
<p>“Well…” Ruby’s head turned to look at Lily, “Lily, would you fancy a dance?” She asked her, not wanting to waste anymore time waiting around for Graham’s attention.</p>
<p>Lily’s head turned towards Emma and Regina, who were sitting back down at their table. The blonde’s arms wrapped around the older woman’s waist, while she rested right on her lap. “Sure. Why not?” She shrugged, taking Ruby’s hand as they headed towards the dance floor.</p>
<p>“Mom, can we dance now?” Henry asked, causing the brunette’s lips to split into a smile.</p>
<p>“Of course we can.” She took her son’s hand, taking him towards the dance floor as she stood from Emma’s lap.</p>
<p>Graham’s eyes were trained on Ruby the entire time. He sat there, quietly observing her body movements. She really was an excellent dancer. Even Lily was complimenting her on that, given the looks she was throwing her way. Ruby certainly had a way with people to make everyone like her.</p>
<p>It was then, he finished up the remainder of his sparkling water before standing to his feet, “Excuse me, your majesty.” He nodded at Emma, moving his way towards the dance floor and up to Ruby. His stomach a bundle of nerves, like a thousand butterflies flapped uncontrollably without any indication of stopping. </p>
<p>“Mind if I cut in for a minute?” He asked Lily, even though his eyes were focused only on Ruby.</p>
<p>“Not at all.” Replied Lily, walking away from the pair, making her way back towards Emma, who now sat alone.</p>
<p>“May I?” He asked her, holding out his arms towards a shocked Ruby.</p>
<p>It wasn’t enough to say that she was taken by surprise, something no one could ever manage to do.</p>
<p>Graham froze, feeling Ruby’s hands slide inside his suit jacket, slipping it right off his shoulders and arms. He was too frozen, he didn’t care that she just dropped it, allowing it to pool on the floor right behind him.</p>
<p>“Think you can keep up?” She asked him, brow raised.</p>
<p>No words were said from him. Graham just grabbed a hold of the slim brunette, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her hard into his frame, his feet instantly moving to the beat of Only Girl (In The World).</p>
<p>A smile spread across Ruby’s lips, that it hurt her cheeks. A smile that grew along with Graham’s.</p>
<p>It was then, Ruby realized that with looks, moves and a smile like his. She could dare to fall in love with this man. Another first for anyone to accomplish from her.</p>
<p>“She dances very well.” Lily commented, her eyes focused on Ruby and Graham as they kept up their dancing. “Both of them could go into a competition and I’m sure they’d win.”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled, her eyes trained on Lily next, “Thank you for today, Lily. We needed this.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem.” She paused, “I’d ask you to dance, but… I think that’s off limits now.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, holding out a hand before her.</p>
<p>Lily’s eyes looked down at the blonde’s offered hand, looking back up at her, “Won’t Regina be mad?” She had to ask, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips.</p>
<p>“Not if we join her and Henry.” She smiled, standing from her seat, her hand still stretched out towards the brunette. </p>
<p>Lily chuckled, taking the offered hand and heading to the dance floor.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Once they arrived back home, it was just in time for dinner. A dinner to which Ruby would miss out on account of Graham asking her to take a stroll with him under the night’s sky, to which she quickly agreed to.</p>
<p>“Don’t do anything, I wouldn’t do, red.” Regina whispered, a smirk to her.</p>
<p>“I can’t make any promises.” Ruby winked in response, watching as Lily, Regina and Emma, carrying a passed out Henry in her arms, entered the home. Her eyes trained on Graham once again after they were left alone. “So… where will we be going this fine night, Mr. Grey?” She asked him. Silently drinking in the man’s fine appearance as he left his jacket off, wearing only a white buttoned up shirt that was still tucked inside his light gray pants. A gray tie to match, which its knot had been slightly loosened from around his neck, giving it a chance to breathe.</p>
<p>“Mr. Grey?” He chuckled at the new nickname given to him. </p>
<p>“You have a certain… <em>dangerous masculine appeal</em> to you. Like Christian Grey. You know, he has a certain look in his eyes, you don’t know whether he is mad or wants to fuck your brains out.” She paused, observing the way the man’s head cocked to one side. His eyes suddenly growing a dark shade of green around them. A gesture that made her weak at the knees. “Very much like that.”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t we take that stroll first and we shall see what more comes out of it?” He suggested, holding out his hand to her, which Ruby quickly took without any ounce of hesitation. Allowing him to lead her into the quiet night.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Mal’s eyes glanced over at the brunette, a smile tugging at her lips. Her hand reached for her glass of wine of the evening, while her eyes glanced down at the very noticeable and unique engagement ring. </p>
<p>“That’s a very beautiful ring. Very unique, I’d say.” She commented, to which Mary Margaret’s eyes glanced down to, slightly shifting with discomfort in her seat. “Did you have it made, Emma?” She asked the princess.</p>
<p>“I did.” She smiled, reaching for Regina’s hand. A gesture Lily took notice in.</p>
<p>“That’s very romantic of you.” </p>
<p>“Why the family crest?” Mary Margaret finally asked, holding onto her fork with a cut up piece of food, “People are going to think you are serious about your engagement.” </p>
<p>Emma’s jaw tensed, her eyes glaring at her mother’s direction, “I am serious, mother. And, it so happens that Regina is my family, therefore she deserves to wear it proudly without any judgement from you.”</p>
<p>“Who’s judging? I am simply stating a fact.”</p>
<p>David cleared his throat, his eyes finding Regina’s, a warm smile to him, “I wonder, where is Ruby?” He asked. “Did she not wish to eat tonight?”</p>
<p>“Oh, she and Graham were all over each other tonight,” Lily chuckled, answering David’s question, “I think they are on a date.”</p>
<p>His brows shot up in surprise, “A date? Ruby and Graham?” </p>
<p>Mal shared a knowing look with the queen, Mary Margaret’s head soon turned to her husband, “Why must it concern you as to what Graham does or doesn’t do?”</p>
<p>“I am simply asking a question.” He glared back, “Graham hasn’t been on a date in…” He thought about it for a moment, not remembering when was the last time, if any, that Graham dated anyone.</p>
<p>Mal chuckled, “I see a lot has changed around here, your highness.” Her eyes focused on Regina’s, “Oh, I do apologize, dear, I hope I don’t step out of line by saying, your friend is quite the… free spirited one. I never imagined him going for such in anyone. Especially when the queen mentions to me that she has also captured Killian’s interest.”</p>
<p>“I can assure you, Ruby isn’t what you think.” Regina replied, “She really likes Graham, and I can tell he likes her.”</p>
<p>“Regina’s right, mother.” Lily agreed, which shocked Regina. “I was able to know her well myself tonight and she certainly would be quite the catch for Graham. Or anyone for that matter.”</p>
<p>“To each its own.” Mal shrugged, brushing aside her daughter’s words.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more with you.” David spoke, a smile to him, his head replaying the memory of the night he spent with Ruby, “She certainly would make any man lucky.”</p>
<p>“If you ask me,” Mary Margaret glared his way, her words cold, “I think you find yourself a little too fascinated with her yourself, David.”</p>
<p>“Mother.” Emma cut in, going ignored.</p>
<p>David glared, his jaw tightening, “For your sake, I hope you aren’t insinuating anything ridiculous.”</p>
<p>The queen’s brow raised, “Insinuating?”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s not do this right now.” Emma wiped at her mouth with her napkin, nervously shifting in her seat.</p>
<p>“No, let her finish, Emma.” Regina spoke next, her eyes glaring the way of the queen’s direction, “Your highness, please. Say what you feel the need to say.”</p>
<p>“Regina, don’t-”</p>
<p>“No.” Regina glared at Emma, “She is about to speak badly about my friend, and that I can’t allow.”</p>
<p>“Allow?” The queen’s brow raised, a chuckle escaping her, “You wear that engagement ring on your finger, and already you think you have some power over this household?”</p>
<p>“That’s enough, Mary Margaret.” David muttered.</p>
<p>There was a crease in Regina’s forehead, anger displaying in her features, “I don’t think I have power over anything, but I do think I know Ruby a little better than you do, your highness. And, sure, Ruby may come off highly flirtatious around everyone, but that’s just who she is. And I for one, love that about her. One of the things I find irreplaceable about her is her ability to be loyal and hard working. And she has worked her entire damn life to make an honest living for herself. Now, I may not know Graham much, but with what I do know about him, is that he would be very lucky to have a woman like my best friend. I happen to think he is good for her.”</p>
<p>“Good for her?” Her chin raised, “Is that the pep talk you gave yourself when you divorced your boy’s father?” She continued, even through Regina’s angry glare, “Such a great example you are allowing your son to have, from someone who will sleep around with anyone and a mother who was once married to a man but is now with a woman who is way out of her reach.”</p>
<p>“Mary Margaret!” David shouted.</p>
<p>“That’s enough!” Emma stood from the table, seething with rage, “What the hell is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“You will mind your tone when you speak to me, Emma!” The queen shouted, “I am still your mother.”</p>
<p>“I honestly wish you weren’t right now.” Emma hissed.</p>
<p>“What did you say to me?” She stood from the table, her jaw dropping to the floor.</p>
<p>“Emma.” Regina held onto the blonde’s forearm, in an attempt to calm her down.</p>
<p>“I think you heard me.” </p>
<p>“Why, I have never been treated with such disrespect!” </p>
<p>The vein in Emma’s forehead popped out, displaying her anger, “What do you call what you just said to the woman I intend to marry? Who are you to disrespect her or Ruby like that? It’s a disrespect to me, mother and I will not allow you to say another word about them in my presence, is that understood?”</p>
<p>“Emma, enough.” Regina spoke, “There’s obviously no getting through to her.”</p>
<p>“Apologize, Mary Margaret.” David glared.</p>
<p>“I will do no such thing, David.” Her reply was appalled, “You are blind if you can’t see how much this whole moving to New York has changed our daughter, and she doesn’t even care to realize it herself.”</p>
<p>“With all due respect, but I think it’s you who has changed.” Said Regina, “At least Emma went for what makes her happy and that is enough for her.”</p>
<p>The queen chuckled, “My dear. Do you honestly think you are enough?” Her head shook once, “You will <em>never</em> be enough.”</p>
<p>Emma was about to say something else, but Regina placed a single hand on her arm, preventing her from speaking anymore, “That may be true,” Her voice broke a little, as those last words spoken by the queen did sting more than she expected them too. Her brow creasing with not only exhaustion but anger, “You don’t want me for your daughter, that much is clear. That’s your opinion, and I chose to respect that and take your crap out of love for Emma, because she wants so desperately for me to give you a chance to like me.” Her eyes found Emma’s before moving back to Mary Margaret’s, “When the truth is, you probably never will. Hell, I don’t like you much either. But, again, out of respect for Emma, I’ve been biting my tongue ever since I set foot through those doors. But, now you chose to not only disrespect me and Ruby, but my son as well. And that simply I can’t allow.”</p>
<p>“You’d do well to choose your next words carefully, dear.” Said the queen, “A threat might be the last thing you ever do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s not a threat, your majesty. It’s more of a fact. You can say whatever you want to me, disrespect me all you want, because in the end you are the one who will lose Emma forever. But, I will promise you this…” Regina slightly leaned against the table, her eyes dark with anger, whatever ounce of buzz she still had was now gone, “Queen or not, if you disrespect my son again… that will be the last mistake you ever make.”</p>
<p>The room grew quiet after Regina excused herself and headed up into Emma’s bedroom for the remainder of the night. Mary Margaret was left with her jaw to the floor in utter shock, even more after Emma simply walked away and joined the brunette in the bedroom. But what infuriated her more was not that Emma took Regina’s side, but the king as well as he stood from the table and began to walk away without so much as a glance in her direction.</p>
<p>“David! Are you really going to allow them to speak to me that way?” She hissed her question at him.</p>
<p>The king turned, throwing his last glare for the night, “You brought it on yourself. Excuse me.”</p>
<p>“Unbelievable,” he queen scoffed, sitting back down in her seat, her eyes moving towards Maleficent and Lily, “Everyone in this house has gone insane.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, dearie.” Mal reached for her hand, patting it gently, “Don’t over work yourself. All this will soon pass, you’ll see.” She chuckled, in which Lily could hear a certain hint of satisfaction within it, “I will say this. It certainly has been one interesting dinner. But,” She stood from her seat, “I think Lilith and I will take our leave.” She walked up to the queen, placing a quick kiss to her cheek, “We’ll see you the night of the ball.”</p>
<p>Before the queen knew it, both mother and daughter had left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your reviews, as always, I am eternally grateful. All your follows and reviews are what keep me writing! :) Forgive me if I take long to update this one for a few days, I've been re-writing my first story that I ever posted on here and I will post it up again, this time well written and with a little extra scenes that aren't in the movie. And as a surprise, I bring you two new chapters! (14 &amp; 15). One reviewer asked me for some romance, which I was happy to deliver on ch. 15. Happy reading! :) Don't forget to review.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary Margaret found herself waiting at an empty table, the room quiet. Breakfast had been served, but there was no one there to have it with. Her eyes soon spotted Sidney, carrying a tray of served food, coffee and orange juice, walking past the dining area.</p>
<p>“Sidney.” She called him, waiting for the man to take a few steps backward and into the dining room before speaking again, “Where, may I ask, are you taking that?”</p>
<p>“It’s for the king, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“The king?” She asked, brow raised.</p>
<p>Sidney nodded, “Yes, he asked to enjoy his breakfast in peace this morning in his study.”</p>
<p>“My daughter?” She asked him.</p>
<p>“The princess is with him at the moment.”</p>
<p>“You may leave.” She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, standing up soon after and walking out of the room.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Regina was engraved in a phone conversation with her mother just as Ruby burst into Emma’s bedroom.</p>
<p><em>“She said what?!”</em> </p>
<p>Regina pulled her cell away from her ear at her mother’s shout, slowly putting it back into place, listening to her ranting on, “Calm down, mother.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Calm down? Regina, no one talks to you like that and lives to tell about it, not even I raised you to be so rude!”</em>
</p>
<p>“I know…” Her voice trailed off.</p>
<p><em>“Give me the address. I’m flying over first thing tomorrow.”</em> Her mother’s voice demanded over the phone.</p>
<p>Regina stood from the bed, her suitcase placed beside her on the mattress with a few clothes already packed up, “Don’t do that. Emma and I handled it last night, besides we both reached the decision that it’s best to leave and stay at a hotel until this ball is done and over with so we can fly back to New York.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now, dear. I’ve always taught you to stand up for yourself, but also for what you believe in. Royal or not, I say you don’t give this woman the satisfaction to keep humiliating you.”</em>
</p>
<p>“That’s exactly why we are leaving-”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Listen to me, Regina. Leaving would entail that she’s won, because that’s exactly what she wants, she wants to drive you away and have the satisfaction that you are out of Emma’s life forever. You can’t possibly allow that.”</em>
</p>
<p>Regina sighed, rubbing away at her temple, “That’s another thing. It’s like everything is a cat and mouse game to her. It doesn’t matter how much she sees Emma and I together, she will never come to accept me into the family.”</p>
<p><em>“Then, you simply play harder, dear.”</em> There was a brief pause, <em>“You are not just Emma’s girlfriend anymore, you are her fiancee, the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. You have as much right to be there as anyone else, even if you have to plant yourself to the dirt ground like a root. I know it’s probably a headache, dear, but that’s family. Now the ball is only days away from happening, what’s the harm in waiting it out? Think of the king, you said so yourself, he seems to like you.”</em></p>
<p>Regina’s head turned to the sound of the door opening, seeing Ruby bursting into the bedroom, asking her if they were really leaving before she turned her attention back to her mother, “I’ll call you later, mother. Ruby’s here.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Say hello, send Emma my love, and for the love of God, think about what I said.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I will.” She nodded, her eyes trained on Ruby.</p>
<p>“I just spoke to Emma downstairs. What the hell happened last night?” Ruby asked as soon as the brunette hung up the call and tossed her phone on the bed, her eyes scanning one of the suitcases, “Are we really leaving?”</p>
<p>Regina nodded, “It was Emma’s choice and I agreed.” </p>
<p>“But, we can’t leave! I just had the most amazing night with Graham.”</p>
<p>“This is bigger than any date, Ruby.” Regina’s frustration grew, “I had never seen Emma so angry, or felt so disrespected in all my life. What’s worse, she disrespected you and Henry.”</p>
<p>“Whoa…” Ruby’s eyes grew, “She did what?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. I’m not going to stand for that.”</p>
<p>Ruby turned on the balls of her feet, marching towards the bedroom door, only to be stopped by the older brunette in the process.</p>
<p>“Where are you going? You need to pack.”</p>
<p>“I am giving her royal highness a piece of my mind.” Ruby smeared, “It’s one thing to disrespect me. I honestly couldn’t care less what anyone thinks of me, and you know that. I never have, but Henry is a different matter.”</p>
<p>“Ruby.” Regina pulled her back into the room, shutting the door, “I handled it. Resorting to violence isn’t going to help matters.”</p>
<p>“Neither is taking verbal punches from her, Gina.”</p>
<p><em>Knock, knock, knock!</em> Their heads turned to three, quick knocks just outside the door, soon before them appearing no other than the queen herself. Regina and Ruby’s mouths would fall open, but they were too in shock to even see her inside this bedroom to even act on their actions. All they could do was exchange a quick glance.</p>
<p>“You-” Ruby sneered, taking a few steps before her, only to be held back by Regina herself.</p>
<p>“Ruby.” Regina gave an authoritative tone, shaking her head at the other brunette.</p>
<p>Ruby’s lip curled up in anger, her eyes glaring at the queen’s way, standing quietly behind Regina.</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes soon found the queen’s once again.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret inhaled before speaking, her eyes on Ruby, “Would you mind stepping out for a moment? I’d like to speak to Regina, alone.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes searched for Regina’s, releasing a chuckle from within her throat, “There is no way I am leaving her alone with you.”</p>
<p>An olive toned hand rested on the slimmer brunette’s shoulder, “It’s fine, Ruby. Why don’t you go say your goodbyes to Graham in the meantime?” She nodded, “I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Ruby sighed, seeing there was no way she would be able to convince her friend to allow her to stay, “Fine,” She glared over at the queen once again, “But if you so much as insult her or Henry again, you’ll have to deal with me. And believe me, I am not as civilized as Regina is.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s head followed Ruby’s frame heading out the door, while Ruby rushed downstairs to find Emma.</p>
<p>“Charming. Isn’t she?” The queen asked, a brow raised. Her eyes scanned around her daughter’s bedroom, motioning to the chess board that was placed by the window. “This is Emma’s favorite game. But, of course…” Her eyes looked towards Regina, who stood by calmly, “I suspect you already knew that?”</p>
<p>Regina gave her a nod, “I did.”</p>
<p>“This was my first gift to her. It was my father’s, he passed it on to me and I passed it on to my only daughter once she turned thirteen.”</p>
<p>The brunette’s brow furrowed, more in wonder at the calm conversation the queen tried having with her. So, she spoke with her own question, “I assume you didn’t come all the way up here to talk to me about Emma’s childhood gift? What do you really want, your majesty?”</p>
<p>The queen’s lips pursed, “Straight to the point.” She chuckled, “You’re right, I didn’t come here to talk about gifts. I did, however…” She welcomed herself onto the chair, in front of the chess table, motioning for Regina to have a seat across from her, which she did. “To talk about my daughter.”</p>
<p>Regina remained silent, quietly observing as the queen moved her first chess piece on the board.</p>
<p>“It’s obvious, she loves you. Anyone can see that.”</p>
<p>Regina made her move on the board, her eyes trained on the queen before her, “Except for you, it would seem.”</p>
<p>Mary Margaret smirked, making her next move on the board before them, “Oh, I know it all too well. Emma’s been going through this phase since she was a child-”</p>
<p>“Except this isn’t a phase. She may have been slightly confused, something you should rightfully know as her mother.” Replied Regina, placing another one of her black pieces on the board.</p>
<p>The queen’s smirk was gone, “Be as it may, it’s obvious she’s never going to come out of it.” Her eyes pierced the brunette’s before her, “And to be truthful… I am never going to accept you to be a part of my daughter’s life. Emma is far too good to waste her time on someone like you.”</p>
<p>Regina glared back, not backing down for a moment, even her eyes stung to the queen’s words, “On that, we agree. Because you’re right. Emma is far too good. Her heart is so big, she deemed it right to still come back and make you happy on this ball and reclaiming her title. Just for you. She’s too good, she highly believes there’s still hope for you to be the mother that you once were.”</p>
<p>Both women made their set of moves on the chess board throughout their conversation.</p>
<p>“Don’t pretend that you know me just because you’re dating my daughter.” The queen sneered.</p>
<p>Regina’s brow raised, “Oh, but I do. I know you perfectly well, your highness. You see, Emma and I have this unbreakable trust between us, just like our bond, that she’s told me everything there is to know about you and her father.” She made her next move before continuing, “In fact, Emma told me about this one fond memory she has of you, of you teaching her the mastery of archery. She remembered that a couple of days ago when she was teaching my son.”</p>
<p>“That’s another thing. It’s not so much you being a woman, pretending to be in love with my daughter,” The queen spoke, making her next move, taking one of the brunette’s pieces yet again, “because you can say all you want,” She chuckled, “You may wear that ring on your finger, and flaunt it, but do you honestly think you are ready to face what comes from marrying into royalty?” She shakes her head, “You’re not.”</p>
<p>“And Emma knows that.” Regina makes her next move, “I won’t say that the very thought of it frightens me- it does. You’re right. I don’t know the first thing about running an entire kingdom.”</p>
<p>The queen chuckled, arching a brow.</p>
<p>“But, I can learn. Because just like I would accept whatever baggage comes with Emma, including you- she accepts mine as is.” </p>
<p>“My dear, Regina…” Mary Margaret smirked, “I hope you aren’t trying to assure me that you have been more than honest with Emma. Because I know there is more to you that meets the eye, more to you than possibly Emma knows about, and I promise you, I will find out. One way or another.” She moved her piece, a smirk spreading across her lips, “A queen always wins.”</p>
<p>Regina watched her stand, her eyes staring up at her.</p>
<p>“I can’t accept you, but I can’t ask that you leave either, because you leaving would make my daughter leave. And whether you believe it or not, I have missed her, dearly.” She paused, “Enjoy your time with my daughter while you can, because I promise you… ruling is no easy task, and you will fail, and it will be then that Emma will grow tired of you. She may have left to live in New York, but her life is here and you know it.”</p>
<p>“You may be right, your highness,” Regina stood from her seat, “I may fail, but there is something you should know about me, is that I am a very stubborn woman. And if I have to fight an entire kingdom to be with your daughter- I will.” She placed her last piece (the king) on the board which took down her piece, marking a checkmate, a smirk to her.</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide for a moment, but she regained her composure, her brow arching. Impressed, no doubt, something she would never admit to Regina.</p>
<p>“Well played, dear.” Was all she told her.</p>
<p>“I had a good teacher.” Replied Regina, thankful for all those times her and Emma played a good game of chess.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you did.” </p>
<p>Both their heads snapped up at the sound of another knock, followed by Emma entering the room, panting for a breath, her eyes focused on her mother, “What’s going on in here?” She asked her, “What did you do?”</p>
<p>“She didn’t do anything, Emma.” Regina spoke, again taking the queen by surprise, “We simply had a civil conversation and played a little game of chess.” Her eyes shifted between the blonde and her mother.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Mary Margaret’s eyes were back on her daughter, “I came to apologize for my… behavior. It was uncalled for and I want to apologize to you.”</p>
<p>Emma’s brow creased, not being able to remember when was the last time she had heard her mother apologize for anything in her life. “You’re apologizing?” She asked.</p>
<p>The queen nodded, “That’s right. I simply ask that you reconsider staying. You know your father has been looking forward to this ball since you were born, do not deprive him of such honor all because of me.”</p>
<p>Emma blinked, but whether this was true or not, she won’t stay if it made Regina uncomfortable, “We’ll have to talk it over. Would you mind giving Regina and I a moment, please?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Take all the time you need.” She nodded, looking over her shoulder, giving the brunette one last glance before exiting the bedroom, shutting the door before the two women.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes were trained on Regina, feeling her body relax once her mother was out of the room. She sighed, taking a few steps toward her fiancee, “Did I hear that right? Did she really apologize?”</p>
<p>“Not to me, not verbally, at least.” Regina admitted.</p>
<p>The princess snorted, “Of course she didn’t. Asking her to do such a thing would be too much.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, Em.”</p>
<p>Her brow creased once again, “It does matter, Gina. She owes you that apology.”</p>
<p>“Emma.” Regina’s hand gently rested against the blonde’s warm cheek, her eyes locking onto green ones, “She will never accept me. She made that clear. In fact, I’m sure she will be rooting for me to fail. But… I want to believe that we came to some common ground.”</p>
<p>“Common ground?” It wasn’t much of a question from the princess, but a way of confirmation, to which Regina nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. She wants us to stay, for your sake. She told me. Besides, the ball is only days away, what would be the harm in getting it over with?” She smiled, “And, I did beat her at a game of chess, so I doubt she will be hassling me so much now.”</p>
<p>Emma’s head turned towards the chess board, a smirk visible on her lips once she turned back to the brunette before her, “You never cease to amaze me.”</p>
<p>Regina’s grin grew, loving the feeling of the blonde’s arms snaked around her form, rightfully where they always belonged. “If that amazes you, just imagine if I used my powers for evil instead of good.” Her brow raised, “I could do some real damage. Snow White eat your heart out.” She teased.</p>
<p>A laughter escaped Emma, “I’ll have to mention to her that you said that. She’ll love it.” </p>
<p>“So, does this mean we’ll stay for the ball?” Asked the brunette.</p>
<p>Emma gave her a nod, “Whatever my queen’s heart desires.”</p>
<p>Both their heads dipped forward, their lips slowly dancing in a soft kiss both became immediately lost in.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Lily asked her mother, while both were casually enjoying breakfast in the penthouse of the hotel they always stayed in.</p>
<p>“I thought we would go over to pay the Swan’s a visit.” She replied, without so much as placing the morning paper down.</p>
<p>Lily rolled her eyes, “Again?” She asked her.</p>
<p>This question made the woman tilt the corner of the paper down, her brow arched, “Yes. Again.” She placed the paper down to its entirety, pouring herself some more coffee, “Besides…” She picked up her cup, a smirk to her, “It will give you a chance to see Emma.”</p>
<p>“Emma wants nothing to do with me, mother. She loves Regina.”</p>
<p>Mal brushed her daughter’s words with a wave of her hand, “Don’t be silly. Emma is twenty seven years old, she doesn’t know what love is.”</p>
<p>“She won’t know it with me either. Besides, I’ll be gone soon anyway, remember?” Replied Lily, earning a glare from her mother.</p>
<p>“No, you won’t.” She held up a finger in warning, “Now, you didn’t want to make Emma look bad at that party, I suggested you invite her too, that’s fine- I understand. It’s in your best interest to be in her good graces anyway. But, I have plans for my dear Queen,” She smirked, “Big plans and you have to get a dress for the ball, it’s only days away.”</p>
<p>“I am not going.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you will and you will dance with Emma.” Mal snapped.</p>
<p>Lily stood from her chair, “Don’t you get it? I am not going! I took her to that party, I’ll admit it was good seeing her again, but I am not about to destroy her life like you want to destroy her mother’s, it isn’t right! She’s happy with Regina, she won’t-”</p>
<p>“Regina.” She scoffed, “As lovely as that girl is, she will be gone soon.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Asked Lily, her tone appalled.</p>
<p>As of work of magic, there was a knock at the door, which Maleficent was happy to answer on her own. Lily’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Gold entering the room.</p>
<p>“Lilith. You know Gold, don’t you?” Mal smiled wickedly, her eyes turning to the man, “I hope you have some good news for me.”</p>
<p>Gold held up a thick folder, handing it right to her, “I never fail to deliver what is asked of me, when paid well, of course.” He glared.</p>
<p>Mal scoffed, “Don’t worry about that, you’ll get your money.” She said, flipping through the pages, her smirk growing. “Oh…” She chuckled, “Oh, this is too good…”<br/>_____________________</p>
<p>“Come in.” Regina’s head turned to Ruby, entering her bedroom.</p>
<p>“Hey. Did you bring those earrings, you know the gold ones with the diamonds I like?” Asked the brunette.</p>
<p>“I did.” Regina walked over to her purse, taking out a small pouch, where she kept them as she dumped them into the palm of Ruby’s hand. A smile to her, “Another big date? You know, Killian is going to be crushed.”</p>
<p>Ruby looked over her shoulder at her friend, a smirk to her, “Killian and I have an understanding, besides, he’s like me… neither of us want to be tied down.” She looked back at her reflection in the mirror, putting on the other earring.</p>
<p>Regina’s brow arched, “I hope you cleared that out with your Grahammy bear. You’ve been all over the man since you met him, and now that he is finally giving you a chance to go out with him, it doesn’t seem fair for you to break his heart.”</p>
<p>“Whoa.” Ruby’s eyes grew wide as she stared at her best friend in shock, “Regina, I am not breaking his heart. I am offended that you think I will dare to go out with another man while I’m dating Graham. Besides, we aren’t dating- this is just a date. You know me better than this.”</p>
<p>“I do know you, and I know that you aren’t the type to be anyone’s girlfriend, Ruby Lucas.” She glared.</p>
<p>“That’s true.” She nodded, “But…”</p>
<p>A frown appeared on Regina’s forehead, “But, what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Ruby shrugged, her cheeks shading pink.</p>
<p>Regina’s lips parted, her eyes wide, “Ruby…” She smirked, “Are you saying… that you <em>love</em> Graham?”</p>
<p>“No!” Ruby exclaimed, “God, no- no one is talking about love! Ew! And be all mushy like you and Emma? Please.” She flicked her hair back in a sexy manner, “Gina, you know that’s not my style.” Her brow arched at the sight of the brunette’s smirk and own raised brow, “It’s not! I don’t love him.”</p>
<p>The brunette chuckled, “Oh, yeah? Then why are you dressed so casually?” Her eyes scanned Ruby’s figure, taking in her choice of clothing. A pair of tight jeans, boots, a red blouse that went well with her lipstick, and her black leather jacket. “You never dress casually for anyone.”</p>
<p>Her brows raised, “Can’t a girl dress casually every once in a while?”</p>
<p>Heads turned as Emma and Henry entered the bedroom, the boy in a fit of giggles, being held by the blonde’s arms, his arms extended out like Superman.</p>
<p>“Look, mom! I’m Superman!” Henry giggled.</p>
<p>“Oh, look at you go!” Regina chuckled.</p>
<p>“Good, maybe now you can save me, Hen.” Ruby ruffled his hair, heading out the door, waving her good night, “Night all. I gotta run.”</p>
<p>Emma’s head followed Ruby, heading out the door, her brows lifted as she glanced back at Regina, “Wow. I think she left a trail of smoke from how fast she was rushing out.”</p>
<p>“She’s late for a date. With Graham.”</p>
<p>“Another one?” Emma chuckled, setting Henry down on the floor, “Things are going good, huh?”</p>
<p>“It looks that way.” Regina chuckled, “She doesn’t want to admit liking him just a little more than she thinks.”</p>
<p>“Emma, will you read to me tonight?” Asked Henry.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course, kid.” She smiled, “Any book you want.”</p>
<p>“First you have to take your bath, Henry.” Regina warned him, “Then Emma can read to you.”</p>
<p>“Okay!” He beamed, running towards his bedroom, leaving both women with matching smiles.</p>
<p>“Let me go make sure he takes that bath.” Regina’s gaze turned back to Emma, when she felt the princess’ hand tug on her arm.</p>
<p>“Hey.” The princess smiled, pulling her close to her frame, right into the familiar warmth of her arms, “Maybe when I’m done reading to him, you and I can have a date night of our own.”</p>
<p>The brunette’s brow quirked up, “A date? You and me, huh?” She smirked.</p>
<p>“Mhm.” A hum escaped the blonde’s throat, feeling a pair of plumped lips press against hers in a kiss.</p>
<p>“I love how you think, your majesty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And as promised, a chapter filled with romance and a bit of a steamy situation between Ruby and Graham, for those of you enjoying their relationship lol Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for dinner, that was very sweet of you.” Ruby smiled, she smiled a lot tonight that her cheeks were becoming pretty sore. Even through dinner, which they enjoyed hours ago, she couldn’t remember when was the last time she smiled so brightly with someone. She liked it. A lot.</p>
<p>“You are most welcome. Thank you for accepting my invitation.” Said Graham, casually strolling alongside the brunette, “I had a great time.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Ruby stopped walking to face him directly, her eyes meeting his, “I honestly can’t remember when I’ve had such a great time.”</p>
<p>Graham’s brow raised, “Really? Even with Killian? I would have figured, he would sweep you off your feet.”</p>
<p>Ruby rolled her eyes, a smirk stretching on her lips, “Killian may be a lot of things. Good looking too, sure, but… he isn’t a romantic. He’s…” She paused, hesitating to get her next words out, “He’s not you.”</p>
<p>Graham cocked his head, his eyes giving off a definite glow that Ruby found unique and enticing. Whether it was the light of the full moon, or the glow of the stars that gave them that effect- she wasn’t sure. But may lightning strike her if the man wasn’t the most beautiful to walk the earth.</p>
<p>“Come.” He held out his hand, “I want to show you something.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Ruby’s brow raised in question.</p>
<p>Graham glared, leaving his arm extended out to her, waiting patiently for her to take his offered hand, which she did. Eventually, her arm slipped around his, her eyes drinking in every detail of the man’s features.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Ruby noticed Graham’s hand going into his pants pocket, and bringing out an old fashioned looking key, both stopped in front of a wooden door from the outside of the house that she had to speak up. </p>
<p>“Okay, Christian Grey. What’s behind that door?” She asked.</p>
<p>Graham smirked a tiny bit, his eyes glimmering. He didn’t say anything to her, he simply turned his attention to the lock on the wooden door, turning the key until a loud click was heard. He slowly pushed it open, motioning with a nod of the head, for Ruby to step on inside.</p>
<p>She did, hesitating at first, but she slowly went in, not at all sure of what she would find. Her blue eyes grew, her lips parted as right before her was a garden. An endless garden with every type of flower that possibly excited out in the world. It was an entire field with a single tree and a concrete bench off to the side. Hanging by the biggest branch of the other side of that tree, was a swing.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure, but Ruby could have sworn a gasp escaped her from the shock of how beautiful this place was. Why would anyone keep it locked up? She wondered.</p>
<p>“Go on.” Graham nodded, following her inside once the brunette moved along the field of flowers, careful to step on only the brick road that was beneath her feet.</p>
<p>Ruby looked around her, the tips of her fingertips very lightly caressing each passing flower, a smile forming on her lips. </p>
<p>“What is this place?” She asked Graham, staring back at him.</p>
<p>“A garden.” He breathed out, “It was a gift from the king to her highness, but, over the years…” His voice trailed off, eyes looking around the well kept garden, “She lost interest in it.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shame.” Ruby replied, to which Graham nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. I thought so too. That’s why I take it upon myself to tend to it from time to time.”</p>
<p>Her brow raised, “By yourself?” She smirked, “Shirtless?”</p>
<p>He chuckled, motioning towards the swing and moving towards Ruby, “Come. Sit.”</p>
<p>Ruby did as she was told, sitting right on the swing, each hand grasping onto both pieces of ropes that hung beside her. She gasped, but smiled, surprised at feeling a light push from Graham, feeling her feet dangle in the air.</p>
<p>Graham pushed her a couple of times, until he reached for one of the ropes to get it to stop, feeling the brunette’s back press against his chest.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been on a swing in years.” Ruby smiled, “You and Emma are a bunch of romantics, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “I’ve been known to have my moments.” He muttered, his eyes locking onto Ruby’s.</p>
<p>“Are those…” Her voice trailed off, just as her head began to slightly tilt, “The only moments you’re known to have, Mr. Grey?”</p>
<p>Graham’s head tilted, his lips lightly touching Ruby’s, meeting in a kiss that Ruby would lie if she didn’t say it made her head spin and her heart jump out of her chest, at the exact same time. She felt skin from Graham’s own hands brush against hers as he grabbed onto the rope, holding her in place. While one of Ruby’s hands cradled its way up behind his neck. His scruffiness prickling her skin along the way. All they needed was to be on a ship and they would be like Rose and Jack from Titanic.</p>
<p>And if his kiss wasn’t enough to make her head spin with intoxication, the very scent of his cologne sure was. Her cheeks became so flushed, they burned. Her breath hitched as soon as Graham pulled away, just as or more breathless than she was at the moment.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should…” She could feel his breath ghost over her lips as he spoke, “Call it a night.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes remained locked on his. They were darker, he wanted her, as much as she wanted him.</p>
<p>She swallowed the lump in her throat, “I’d agree to that… but, you just kissed me like no one ever has and I’m not sure I can just sleep after that.”</p>
<p>His lip quirked up into a smirk, the back of his fingers gently caressing away at the skin on her cheek, “I’m honored that it is me who can make you feel such things. But, you must sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day.”</p>
<p>She groaned, sliding off the swing. She turned to face him, a smirk to her, walking backwards out of the garden as she did so, “I’d like to challenge you.”</p>
<p>His brow arched up, “Challenge me?”</p>
<p>Ruby nodded, “I noticed a pool table somewhere in this mansion the other day. Let’s play a match.” She walked closer to him, “If I win… I get to have you all to myself tonight.” She smirked, “And if you win… I’ll do as you say.”</p>
<p>“You’re impossible.” He chuckled, murmuring under his breath. His eyes locked with hers once again, his chest puffed up as he drew in a sharp breath, “Alright,” He held out his hand, “Challenge accepted.”</p>
<p>She smirked, shaking the man’s hand before her.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>“Where are we going now, Emma?” Asked Regina, sitting comfortably in the passenger seat of a car, which the blonde drove.</p>
<p>Emma smirked, “You’ll see.”</p>
<p>With Henry safe and sound, sleeping and tucked away in his bed, both women were able to get away for the night. With the ball only days away, tomorrow would in fact be a busy day for everyone. Emma wanted this date, (like all their dates) to be absolutely memorable and special.</p>
<p>It didn’t take them too long to arrive. </p>
<p>Regina’s brow furrowed, watching her fiancee make her way out of the car, heading toward her side and opening the door for her. “Where are we?” A crease formed on her brow, taking in the scent of the sea, along with the sight of rows and rows of boats. Correction. Yachts.</p>
<p>“This is known as a dock.” Emma teased, earning a light slap on the arm.</p>
<p>“I know that.” Regina rolled her eyes, smirking, “What I meant was, why are we here?”</p>
<p>“Emma!” A man, around Emma’s age waved their way, happily making his way towards them. </p>
<p>“He calls you Emma?” Asked Regina, her voice low, brow arched. Her question not coming from jealousy but rather curiosity, given that everyone around her referred to her with titles and not so much her name.</p>
<p>“He’s an old friend.” The princess whispered back.</p>
<p>Regina nodded, watching both old friends exchange a hand shake and friendly matching smiles.</p>
<p>“It’s so good to see you! It’s been a while.” The wrinkles on his cheeks grew as well as his smile.</p>
<p>“That it has.” Green eyes looked over to Regina, a hand resting delicately on her back, “August, this is my fiancee, Regina. Regina, this is August.”</p>
<p>Regina smiled, “Hi.”</p>
<p>“It’s a real pleasure.” He greeted right back, shaking her extended hand, his eyes moving towards Emma, “You sure know how to pick ‘em, don’t you?” </p>
<p>The princess’ cheeks grew a shade of pink, “Alright.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure.” August smiled again, “And here I thought Emma would never settle down.”</p>
<p>“That’s because I was waiting for this beautiful woman to enter my life.” She smiled Regina’s way, her arm pulling her close to her body, “I wanted to get it right the first time.”</p>
<p>“Easy, your highness.” Regina rolled her eyes, while laughter escaped both August and Emma. “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing here?” She asked, growing a little impatient.</p>
<p>“Is it ready?” Asked Emma, her eyes trained on August.</p>
<p>He nodded, “Of course. As you asked. This way.” </p>
<p>Regina’s brow furrowed, questioningly, allowing Emma to guide her, “What are you up to now, Swan?”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to come and see.” Emma whispered into her ear, placing a kiss right on her temple.</p>
<p>August grinned, pretty proud of himself, his hand gently tapping on the yacht. It was big, white, with a beautiful bow. There were bigger ones around it, but this one in Regina’s mind was a perfect size.</p>
<p>“It has a master bedroom, two bathrooms, a mini bar, wooden floorboards, just as you asked. My father is very proud of it.” He grinned again.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Emma turned to a gawking Regina.</p>
<p>“I…” Her voice caught in her throat, her eyes glowing, “I’ve never seen a more beautiful boat. Did you buy this?” She asked her.</p>
<p>Emma nodded, “I had it made, actually.” She paused, “For you.”</p>
<p>Brown eyes widened, Regina’s head turning towards the blonde, “What?”</p>
<p>She smiled, walking Regina along the side dock, where her name was written in beautiful cursive black lettering.</p>
<p>Plump lips parted in an even bigger state of shock, “It has my name.” She stated.</p>
<p>The corners of Emma’s lips twisted up into a tiny smile, her eyes finding brown ones.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Asked Emma, her smile growing, “Would you like to go inside?”</p>
<p>How could she say no?</p>
<p>With a smile of her own, Regina could do nothing but nod. Of course she wanted to go inside! She had never seen the inside of a yacht before- except in films- let alone own one. Holy cow, she actually owned this thing!</p>
<p>The inside was even more beautiful. White wooden floors, the inside in its entirety was a light brown, wooden color, including the mini bar area. Both bathrooms to their left and right sides were big enough for one person. The sitting area had actual leather love seats, black, as it was Regina’s favorite color. And the bedroom, queen size bed, white sheets and a navy blue cover.</p>
<p>Regina was in awe as she turned to watch Emma, “I can’t believe you made me a boat!” A chuckle escaped her. “Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“Engagement gift.” Emma’s body rested casually against a wall.</p>
<p>The brunette’s lips parted, “You like to go all out, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Emma chuckled.</p>
<p>“Emma, this is wonderful, but…” Her eyes drank in the inside once again, “This is more than I-” Her words were cut short as Emma pushed herself away from the wall and toward Regina, pressing her index finger gently against her lips. Her gaze locking into her eyes.</p>
<p>“This is an argument I simply will not allow you to win.” Her voice was soft, her thumb brushed against her lips with so much affection, it gave her goosebumps, “Because I happen to think you deserve it all. And you do.”</p>
<p>“Hell of a date, Ms. Swan.” Regina murmured.</p>
<p>A smile spread across Emma’s lips, “Would you like to sail it out?”</p>
<p>Regina’s brow arched, “Now?”</p>
<p>“August!” Emma called out to him, peeking out the entrance, “We’re sailing out.”</p>
<p>“Aye, Aye Captain!” Regina heard the man’s voice from outside, seeing him make his way into the control room, or as also known as the starboard seat. She could see him press one button after another, it all confused her, but Emma seemed to trust him enough, and that made her be at ease.</p>
<p>Regina’s eyes landed on a served drink that Emma was handing to her, taking it from her and helping herself to a sip. The liquor burned her throat on the way down in a most relaxing way.</p>
<p>“Come.” Her hand slipped perfectly into Regina’s, guiding her towards the dock of the boat, the cool breeze of the sea air brushing against them in an instant. “Don’t worry, we’re not going far.”</p>
<p>“You know,” Regina turned to face the blonde, “I’ll have to get you an engagement gift.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled sweetly, “My gift is that you said yes.”</p>
<p>“Cute, but I’m still getting you a gift. It may not be as expensive as this boat, but it will have meaning. No arguments.” Regina warned her, holding up a single digit.</p>
<p>“As you wish.” Emma took a sip from her drink, her eyes drinking in the sight of the woman that accepted to become her wife. “We’ll have to bring Henry up here, I’m sure he’ll love it.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “Henry loves the ground you walk on.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” A brow arched up.</p>
<p>Regina smiled, “Earlier tonight, he asked me if it was okay for him to start calling you mom, once we are married.”</p>
<p>The blonde’s lips parted, “What did you tell him?”</p>
<p>“That he had to talk to you about it. But, I don’t mind if he does. You’ve been there for him more than his own father.” Regina smiled, “You’ve earned it.”</p>
<p>Her eyes stung with unshed tears as they gathered, making them appear glossy before the brunette.</p>
<p>Regina couldn’t help but brush away a fallen tear with the bridge of her thumb, “I would love nothing more than for him to see you as another parent, which you are. He adores you, Emma. And I love you even more for accepting him.”</p>
<p>Pale hands cupped the brunette’s, thin lips placed a gentle kiss right on their knuckles, “I think you just gave me the perfect engagement gift.”</p>
<p>“Nice try, your highness, but I’m still buying you something.” Regina chuckled, seeing a smile flash before her.</p>
<p>Their heads turned to August, totally forgetting he was the one steering the boat, being wrapped up in their moment and all. Take My Breath Away began playing out on the dock and the inside. He would never admit it, but he was always a softie and a hopeless romantic, it was a wonder how he was still single.</p>
<p>Regina shook her head, her smile matching Emma’s, “Did you plan this?”</p>
<p>“I swear, it’s all him.” Replied Emma, “He’s a sucker for a good romance. And his favorite movie happens to be Top Gun.”</p>
<p>“How convenient.” Regina grinned, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s form, “Well, he has the right idea. I would love nothing more than to finish these drinks and get lost in you.”</p>
<p>The blonde’s brow arched, “So, my plan did work, then?” She smirked, earning another playful slap on her arm. “Lead the way.”</p>
<p>“Why, your majesty, at sea?” Asked Regina, quite surprised. “Won’t he…?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about him. This song will be on repeat all night, I assure you.” Replied Emma, following Regina back inside.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>A game and a few drinks later, Ruby scored another striped ball into a pocket, a grin playing on her lips, chugging down the rest of her drink, “You’re up.”</p>
<p>Graham had loosened his tie by now, only the first three top buttons undone. He gracefully moved around the table, bending over it, giving Ruby a good enough view of his behind from where she stood. She couldn’t help but lean up against him, her body resting on his back, arm casually prepped up.</p>
<p>“You know, Grahammy bear, if you miss… that means I win.” She grinned.</p>
<p>That was true. Ruby only had one striped ball left, leaving the 8 ball alone, which from how she saw it, she could easily make both of them in. While Graham, he still had about four singles left.</p>
<p>“I think I can manage, thank you.” Was all Graham said, feeling Ruby remove herself from his back. He cocked his head, angling his pool stick upward just a tiny bit. Pulling back on it, he took his shot, so hard that all the balls, including number 8 went all in toward different directions.</p>
<p>It wasn’t enough to say that Ruby’s eyes grew as wide as he had ever seen them. A proud smirk to him as he stood up right.</p>
<p>“What…. The hell?” Ruby’s lips parted, her eyes glued to the table, “How did you do that? You were practically losing!”</p>
<p>“I’ve been playing this game with Emma and her father since I was ten.” He stated proudly.</p>
<p>“Ugh,” The brunette groaned with a roll of her eyes, “Remind me to kill her tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Graham smirked.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m a woman who knows when she’s been defeated.” She extended her hand, “Good game, Mr. Grey.”</p>
<p>Graham shook her hand firmly, “Good game. Ruby.”</p>
<p>Their eyes locked for a tiny second before both their bodies clashed together, a loud clunk of one of the sticks dropping on the floor just beside their feet. Their lips clashed together in a kiss that was hard and fierce all at once. Their hands roamed around each other’s bodies uncontrollably.</p>
<p>It was the drinks. They had had plenty, and shared many personal information over that game with each other, like neither of them had before. And, who were they kidding? They both wanted each other. Since day one, Ruby wanted him, making it even more intensifying for her after he proved he was hard to get.</p>
<p>As for Graham… he knew it was wrong to give in so quickly. Especially when he wanted to be a perfect gentleman, something Ruby deserved. But his head was swimming, swimming in too deep that there was no way he could stop now.</p>
<p>A groan escaped from Ruby’s throat, taking in the feel of the man’s hands as they cupped her butt cheeks, lifting her up off the ground and onto the pool table with such force, it sent a chill down her spine. Her fingers finding refuge, pulling at his hair. She couldn’t help but to wrap her legs around his waist, taking in the feel of him pressing up against her.</p>
<p>Shit! Then it hit her. She had to stop. And she did, leaving Graham as breathless as she was, his face flushed, panting breath, and a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He whispered, his gaze dropping from hers, “I don’t know what came over me, you…” He sighed sharply, “You’re just too much for me.”</p>
<p>Ruby smirked, her hands not leaving his hair, keeping him right where he was, “We’re two consenting adults. I think we’ll be just fine.” She paused, “However… as hot as it would be, I don’t think this would be the place to do it. You know, someone could walk in.”</p>
<p>“Right.” He breathed, parting from Ruby to allow her to slip off the table, “You’re right.” He cleared his throat, wanting to gain his composure, “I apologize, I’m not normally like this. You deserve to be respected in every sense of the word-”</p>
<p>Ruby chuckled, her cheeks flushed, “Grahammy bear, you have been a perfect gentleman. You don’t have to worry about that.” She sighed, “I can’t say I’m not a little disappointed, but I understand. We don’t have to do this.”</p>
<p>“We don’t?” He asked her, his tone a little disappointed too.</p>
<p>She shook her head, “No.” A chuckle escaped her, “As easy as I look, I can restrain myself.”</p>
<p>Graham’s cheeks flushed again, “That’s… that’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p>Ruby smiled, “I’m kidding, relax. Walk me to my room?” She gave him a pleading look, one he couldn’t possibly say no too as he happily nodded, grabbing her jacket from the floor before escorting her up to her bedroom.</p>
<p>Ruby took her jacket from his grasp, standing in front of her bedroom door, “Thank you again. I had a great time.”</p>
<p>“It was a pleasure.” His eyes locked onto hers, his hands tucked inside his pockets as he leaned in, placing a kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>A kiss that even on the cheek, gave her butterflies, and a light tickle against her skin due to his beard, which she found adorable.</p>
<p>“Good night.” </p>
<p>“Good night. Graham.” Ruby pushed her door open, stepping inside and closing the door in front of him. Her back hit against the door, her eyes closed. God, she was a mess. What was this man doing to her? This couldn’t be love… No way… Could it?</p>
<p>She was never one to care if someone wanted to have sex with her or not. She slept with who she wanted, when she wanted. That was who she was. But, these past two nights with Graham had turned her into a different person. Because she cared. She cared that he wanted to respect her, and wanted to wait, but she also ached for being turned down, yet she didn’t want to push him too much, too fast.</p>
<p>Ugh, this was so confusing. She hated feeling like this.</p>
<p>Maybe she did love him, maybe this was how it was supposed to feel. She made a mental note to ask Regina later.</p>
<p>A light knock just outside her door made her jump, taking her out of her thoughts. Her body turned to answer the door, her eyes drinking in the sight of Graham in the same position he had been in before she closed the door on him. Had he been standing there this whole time?</p>
<p>Her thoughts and questions answered once Graham welcomed himself inside, shutting the door behind them for the remainder of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>